Con Los Años (Adaptacion)
by kimie12
Summary: Quinn y Rachel. Rachel y Quinn. Todo era sobre ellas. Todas las conocían por estar siempre juntas. Y si a una no se le veía lado de la otra era muy raro la gente se preguntaba "¿Donde esta Quinn?" o "¿Donde esta Rachel?"... Eran como uña y mugre, como zapatilla y chicle. Ambas lo sabian de la otra. Todo
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación

Glee no me pertenece si no nada seria igual. Es mi primera adaptación y esta idea llevaba tiempo queriéndola subir espero les guste, con los años al estilo faberry

PROLOGO : Cinco Años

Quinn y Rachel . Rachel Y Quinn. Había sido así desde el principio. No recordaba un tiempo en que Rachel no hubiera estado presente en su vida. Su mejor amiga. Lo sabían todo la una de la otra. Todo, en serio.

Sabía cual había sido su serie de dibujos favorita, porque la habían visto juntas en casa de una o de otra mientras se tomaban la merienda que les habían preparado sus madres.

Sabía cuando a Rachel se le había caído el primer diente porque ella estaba allí para burlarse de la pequeña morena hasta hacerla llorar, no estaba orgullosa pero los niños pueden ser muy crueles a veces, de todas formas a la semana siguiente uno de sus propios dientes decidió abandonar sus encías y ya la cosa dejó de tener gracia. A favor de Rachel había que decir que nunca se burló del nuevo espacio en su dentadura.

Sabía cuando le habían dado su primer beso a Rachel porque ella estaba allí para derribar al niño en cuestión de un empujón tan fuerte que lo dejó llorando en el suelo.

Había estado allí cuando se murió su perro Skippy y Rachel lloró durante días enteros y la morena había estado con ella cuando se murió su abuelo y fue su turno para llorar.

Había estado allí cuando el perro de los vecinos de Rachel persiguió al cartero y le mordió en el culo y las dos se habían reído durante horas. Podían pasarse horas riéndose juntas porque la risa de Rachel era muy contagiosa y hacía que ella se riera también y Rachel decía lo mismo de su risa de modo que podían estar riendo sin parar hasta que les dolía la tripa solo porque la otra lo hacía.

A los diez años planeaban casarse el mismo día, en el mismo sitio y dar el banquete juntas. Una boda doble.

A los catorce supieron que se casarían el mismo día, en el mismo sitio y que darían el banquete juntas pero ya no iba a ser una boda doble.

En las contadas ocasiones en las que no estaban juntas la gente le preguntaba "¿Dónde está Rachel?", como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo ver a la una sin la otra. A Rachel le pasaba lo mismo, la gente le preguntaba "¿Dónde está Quinn?". Y era raro, era raro estar sin Rachel. Lo más extraño del mundo

No recordaba un tiempo en que Rachel no estuviera presente en su vida, pero recordaba el primer día que la había visto. La gente decía que era imposible que recordara con tanto detalle algo que había sucedido cuando ella tenía apenas cinco años, pero no era imposible, se acordaba con una claridad absoluta.


	2. Capitulo2

CHAPTER 2 Rachel y Quinn a los cinco años

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y LO DIGO CON EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE DE MI ALMA. ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO PARA SoDamnBeautiful1 y GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS DECIDI POSTEAR HOY Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS FAVORITOS.

SoDamnBeautiful:GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR MI HISTORIA ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP

: SI ESTAN JUNTAS SE CUENTA DESDE SUS PRESPECTIVA COMO SE CONOCIERON FLORECIO SU AMISTAD Y DESPUES ALGO MAS.

Quinn paseó su vista por la clase de segundo de infantil. Conocía a la mayoría de sus compañeros del año anterior, la mayoría habían ido juntos a la guardería. En aquella pequeña ciudad de Lima no había muchas guarderías de modo que no era extraño. Para el ojo inexperto la pequeña Quinn solamente dibujaba en un folio con las pinturas de colores. En realidad se encontraba pensando a quien le robaría el almuerzo aquel día. Su mamá le había vuelto a dar una manzana. ¡Una manzana! ¿Eso era comida? ¿En serio mamá?

Localizó a kurt en una esquina tratando de construir con los Legos la torre más alta que hubiera visto aquella clase de infantil. Ummm…la mamá de kurt le solía preparar unos sándwiches riquísimos…pero ya le había quitado su almuerzo el día anterior y tampoco quería que el pobre niño se quedara raquítico por culpa suya. ¡Era tan bondadosa!

Pasó su vista a sugar que jugaba con un enorme bloque de plastilina multicolor. sugar, sugar …¿cuántas veces te ha dicho la señorita que no se mezclan los colores de la plastilina? quinn sacudió la cabeza dando a su compañera por imposible, iba a pasarse otro recreo mirando la pared. Aquella niña no aprendía jamás. Una vez la propia Quinn había mezclado la plastilina y luego le había echado la culpa a Quinn y como Sugar lo hacía siempre la señorita le había creído y la pobre se había quedado sin salir al patio. Ummm…la mamá de Quinn solía prepararle un surtido delicioso de galletitas saladas. Se relamió solo de pensar en las galletitas saladas de Sugar. Era una posibilidad.

Junto a Sugar y también jugando con la plastilina se encontraba Rory, los bollitos rellenos de crema de Rory eran un manjar y…

La voz de la señorita le sacó de sus pensamientos de matona roba almuerzos. Levantó la vista solo para ver como una señora desconocida para ella entraba a la clase sujetando la mano de una niña morena que caminaba timidamente a su lado. La pequeña escondió su cara en la pierna de su madre en cuanto la voz de la señorita atrajo todas las miradas de los niños sobre ellas. Uh…otra sosita pusilánime a la que robar el almuerzo. Genial.

La señorita la presentó como Rachel Berry y todos los niños repitieron a coro "Hola Rachel" tal y como les habían enseñado a recibir a las nuevas incorporaciones. La tal Rachel se puso un poco roja antes de contestar con un tímido gesto de la mano. Un poco de charla entre la maestra y la señora berry y la mujer se agachó delante de la pequeña para despedirse antes de abandonar la clase. ¡Madre mía que drama! Rachel se aferraba a su cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello. ¡Vamos niña! Es solo una clase de infantil y quiero saber que has traído de almuerzo.

Por fin la señora Volkov se marchó y Rachel le dio la mano a la señorita paseando su mirada nerviosa por la clase. Se dejó llevar hasta el lugar donde Ronda y Jeffrey jugaban con la plastilina. ¡Ay Sugar! Se te ha caído el pelo tonta…Quinn sonrió cuando la señorita comenzó a regañar a la niña porque "la plastilina no se mezcla". Claro que no. Aún así no la castiga sin recreo…¡¿Por que no?! Que injusta es la vida…

Vio a la tal Rachel sentarse junto a Sugar y Rory dispuesta a jugar un poco con la plastilina. La morena dijo algo que Quinn no logró escuchar por la distancia que les separaba pero nada más abrir la boca Sugar y Rory se habían echado a reír señalando a Rachel con el dedo y burlándose de ella por alguna razón desconocida. Después se habían levantado a toda velocidad dejando a la nueva sola y mirando la plastilina. Oh, oh…iba a llorar seguro.

Ya se sabe como son las clases de infantil, allí las noticias corren como la pólvora, y en cuestión de segundos todos miraban a Rachel de reojo y soltaban risitas diciéndose cosas al oído. Quinn miraba a los niños crueles y a Rachel. A Rachel y a los niños crueles. ¿De que podían reirse? No podían llamarla cuatro ojos porque no llevaba gafas. No podían estar burlándose de su aspecto físico, era una niña muy mona. Ummm…un misterio. Hasta que Azimio, el "corre ve y dile" más eficaz a aquel lado de la escuela llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba "pintando" y se lo dijo riéndose entre dientes. "La nueva habla raro".

¿La nueva habla raro? Igual que había llegado se desvaneció en busca de otros compañeros que aún no se hubiesen enterado de que la nueva hablaba raro.

Ajá…tal y como sospechaba, Rachel estaba llorando aún sentada junto a la plastilina. Quinn jamás había visto lagrimones de ese tamaño salir de los ojos de nadie y eso que ella había hecho llorar a casi todos los niños de aquella clase. Cambió el color de la pintura que sostenía entre los dedos. Resultaría sospechoso que llevara más de un cuarto de hora con la roja en la mano. Eligió la verde mientras sus ojos seguían observando a "la nueva que hablaba raro".

Por fin la señorita se dio cuenta del drama que se estaba viviendo en su aula y acudió al lado de Rachel, aquella morena necesitaba ingerir algo de líquido o acabaría deshidratándose. Ella y la señorita hablaron por un rato. La señorita no se reía de la forma en que hablaba…o bien no hablaba tan raro o su profesora sabía aguantarse la risa como una profesional. Una de dos.

Bueno, al menos Rachel ya no lloraba. Solo se sorbía la nariz y le había dado un poco el hipo del disgusto que llevaba encima. A Quinn le gustaría decir que le daba pena pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma aún seguía preguntándose que le había preparado su mamá de almuerzo. Lo descubriría más adelante, en la hora del recreo.

Uh…la señorita estaba dando palmas para captar la atención de todos los allí presentes. Veinte pares de ojos se posaron en la profesora y en "la nueva que hablaba raro". Las dos estaban subidas a la tarima de la clase y parecía ir a echarse a llorar de nuevo porque algunos de sus compañeros seguían riéndose y señalándola.

- ¡No quiero oír ni una risita más!- exigió la maestra en un tono que hizo que la clase se quedara en completo silencio. Solo podía oírse el hipo de la nueva- Rachel no habla raro…-comenzó a explicar.

- ¡Si habla raro! ¡Parece que tiene la lengua de trapo!- señaló Sugar ganando la risa de casi todos sus compañeros.

- ¡No es verdad!- exclamó de repente Rachel-¡Soy de New York tonta!

Wow…era cierto que hablaba raro. Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquel acento tan extraño. Pero enseguida se quedó seria de nuevo. ¿Qué pondrían las madres de Londres para almuerzo a sus hijos?

Unas risitas por aquí, una bronca de la profesora por allá y todo solucionado. Bueno, solucionado no. Eran niños de cinco años y estarían burlándose de la forma de hablar de Rachel para siempre jamás, pero de forma soterrada, sin captar la atención de la maestra de nuevo. Sabían hacerlo bien.

Rachel se sentó sola en una de las mesas y cogió un folio en blanco y unas pocas pinturas. A lo mejor ella iba a pintar de verdad y no solo a fingir que lo hacía. De vez en cuando su cuerpecillo daba un pequeño bote a causa del hipo y Quinn sonreía divertida cada vez que eso pasaba, aquel año de primero de infantil no iba a ser aburrido para nada.

Por fin, hora del recreo. Los niños salieron de estampida al patio, un patio enorme y todo suyo. Segundos, segundos y todos los columpios estaban ocupados, risitas y gritos llenándolo todo y cada uno de sus compañeros tratando de comerse su almuerzo a la velocidad de la luz. Sabían que Lena andaba cerca y no querían correr el riesgo de regresar a la clase con la tripa vacía.

La pequeña rubia caminó tranquilamente por entre sus compañeros mirando divertida como se metían su almuerzo a presión en sus pequeñas bocas. Bah…no tenía prisa, le interesaba localizar a la nueva, a Rachel Le intrigaba en que podía consistir su almuerzo, un almuerzo de New York. No tenía idea de donde estaba New York, pero si la comida allí era tan rara como la forma de hablar de la morena valía la pena probarlo. Solo por curiosidad.

Oh…allí estaba, sola, sentada en una de las mesitas que nadie usaba durante los recreos, en una esquina del patio. A Lena se le hizo la boca agua en cuanto localizó la bolsita que colgaba de las manos de la nueva. Allí debía guardar su misterioso almuerzo. ¡Pero que demonios! Uhhhh David…si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras esa bolsa en paz…pensó al ver a su archienemigo acercarse a la morena con paso decidido. David se pensaba que podía quitarles el almuerzo a sus compañeros así como si nada…¡JA! Dile a tu mamá que te ponga un buen almuerzo doble castaño, este patio es de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel vio como un niño se acercaba y le miró un tanto desconfiada. Igual iba a reírse de ella otra vez.

- ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?- interrogó aquel pequeño y Rachel bajó la vista a la bolsa que su mamá le había preparado aquella mañana.

- Eh…mi almuerzo. Creo que mi mamá me ha puesto unas galletas- admitió- ¿Tu no tienes almuerzo?- se extrañó al verle con las manos vacías- Si quieres podemos compartirlo- ofreció comenzando a sacar su paquetito de galletas.

En un rápido movimiento David le arrebató la bolsa de las manos.

- ¡Ey!- protestó Rachel mirándole molesta- ¡Dámelo!¡Es mío!- intentó recuperarlo pero David le empujó y ella acabó sentada en el suelo y con las palmas de las manos doloridas por la caída.

No la había visto llegar pero una niña rubia había salido de la nada y en aquellos momentos su agresor estaba tumbado en el suelo y la niña rubia mantenía su pie sobre su pecho impidiéndole incorporarse y huir.

- David…-fue todo lo que necesitó decir en un tono no muy amigable. Extendió su mano y el pequeño matón le entregó la bolsa de su almuerzo sin rechistar. Rachel miraba la escena boquiabierta desde su posición en el suelo- Lárgate- dijo la niña rubia liberando al matón del peso de su pie. Y aquel niño desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. Wow…

La niña rubia se volvió hacia ella con la bolsa de su almuerzo en las manos. Y se la tendió sin decir una palabra. Rachel se levantó del suelo recuperando su almuerzo y sonriendo a su salvadora.

- Gracias- le dijo educadamente- Son galletas. Si quieres podemos comparti…

- Dámelo- le ordenó con la misma voz con que había hablado al tal David. Rachel frunció el ceño completamente descolocada. ¡Pero si acababa de devolvérselo!- Dámelo. Tengo hambre- exigió.

- Pero es mi almuerzo…-protestó la morena- Te puedo dar alguna galleta y podemos ser amigas- sugirió.

- No quiero ser amiga tuya…quiero tu almuerzo- contestó Quinn.

- ¿Y porque no le pides a tus amigas que te den un poco del suyo?- frunció el ceño la morena aferrándose a su bolsa. Aquella niña rubia no tenía derecho a comerse sus galletas y menos si no quería ser amiga suya.

-No quiero tener amigas, solo almuerzos- clarificó la rubia.

- ¿No quieres tener amigas?- alzó las cejas Rachel completamente atónita- ¿Y con quien vas a jugar?- interrogó.

- Con nadie- se encogió de hombros Quinn.

- ¿Con nadie? Eso es un poco aburrido ¿sabes? Yo tengo una mejor amiga que se llama Lea, pero se ha quedado en New York con sus papás- le explicó y Quinn le miró sin decir nada. ¿Por qué aquella niña que hablaba raro se pensaba que le interesaba su vida dos pepinos? Pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó allí de pie escuchándola- Mira, si quieres compartimos mis galletas. Saben muy ricas- ofreció sentándose en la mesa y sacando por fin su almuerzo de la bolsa.

Quinn miró alrededor asegurándose de que nadie le viera socializando con "la nueva que hablaba raro" y se sentó junto a ella en la mesita. Vio como desenvolvía sus galletas, mmmmm…de chocolate y crema por dentro, sus favoritas. Rachel se rió alegremente al ver su cara y posiblemente al verla babeando por aquellas deliciosas galletas.

- ¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas? Te daré de mis galletas todos los recreos si lo somos- probó suerte de nuevo la pequeña morena.

Quinn miró las galletas y a Rachel. A Rachel y las galletas. Le diría que si, se comería las galletas y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. ¡Que mente más brillante Fabray!

- Vale- engañó a Rachel y se sintió un poco culpable al ver como los ojitos marrones de la morena se iluminaban porque tenía una mejor amiga. A lo mejor ser una mejor amiga no era tan malo al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Vale!- exclamó poniendo sus galletas en medio de la mesa para que ambas pudieran llegar a ellas- Coge una, verás que rica- le animó mientras se metía una entera en su pequeña boca y le sonreía.

Quinn le miró y no pudo evitar reírse al ver alguno de sus dientecillos manchados de chocolate mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Cogió una de las galletas y le dio un mordisco. ¡Madre mía! ¡Estaban deliciosas!

- Ahora que somos mejores amigas…¿puedo sentarme contigo en la clase?- le preguntó la morena mientras observaba como su nueva amiga degustaba su galleta.

- Bueno…-se encogió de hombros la rubia- ¿Qué más hacen las mejores amigas?- quiso saber exactamente en que se estaba metiendo. Por seguir comiéndose aquellas galletas estaba dispuesta a casi todo.

- No sé…se sientan juntas en clase, y juegan juntas y se cuentan secretos- enumeró la pequeña pensando en que hacían ella y Lea.

- Ah…vale- accedió Quinn metiéndose otra galleta a la boca. No parecía ser tan difícil.

Habían regresado del recreo hacía casi una hora y los niños ya se habían cansado de burlarse de que Quinn era amiga de "la nueva que hablaba raro". La pequeña pelirroja miraba de vez en cuando a Rachel que estaba totalmente concentrada en un dibujo a medio terminar. No le había querido decir de que era el dibujo, era una sorpresa. Sonrió un poco cuando vio a la morena con el ceño fruncido y con la lengua medio sacada mientras realizaba la parte más difícil de su obra de arte. Los gestos de aquella niña eran muy divertidos y sus galletas deliciosas. A lo mejor iba a gustarle ser la mejor amiga de Rachel Berry.

- ¡Ya está!- exclamó la morena dejando a un lado la pintura amarilla- Ya lo he terminado…-le informó a Quinn- ¿Tu has terminado el tuyo?- quiso saber.

Ese había sido el trato, hacer un dibujo cada una. Quinn solo había aceptado porque hacer un dibujo de verdad era más entretenido que fingir estar haciendo un dibujo. Rachel le había dicho que al terminarlos se los regalarían la una a la otra porque eso era otra cosa que hacían las mejores amigas por lo visto. ¡Que rara era la amistad!

- Si, yo también lo he acabado- admitió Quinn. Hacía lustros que lo había terminado.

- Yo te lo regalo primero ¿vale?- le pidió la opinión la morena tendiéndoselo con los ojos brillantes por la excitación de si le gustaría su dibujo.

Quin lo cogió y lo miró. Wow…Rachel había puesto mucho esfuerzo en aquel trabajo. Había una casa al fondo, árboles, un sol gigante y luego en primer plano había un muñeco un tanto desfigurado con las piernas demasiado cortas y los brazos demasiado largos, unos puntos verdes por ojos y un borrón dorado…¿el pelo? A su lado había otro muñeco igual de feo pero con unos puntos marrones por ojos y un borrón cafe por pelo.

- ¿Te gusta? Somos tú y yo en mi casa. Puedes venir a jugar siempre que quieras.

Quinn le miró en silencio pensándose si decirle que de ninguna forma aquel espantajo era ella, pero vió el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de Rachel y se obligó a sonreírle.

- Si…es muy bonito- mintió.

- Si quieres lo puedes colgar en tu habitación- sugirió la pequeña morena extremadamente contenta de que le hubiese gustado a su mejor amiga Quinn.

Si, ya, estate esperando.

- Toma…este es el que he hecho yo- le ofreció su hoja medio en blanco.

Yulia la cogió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Unas cuantas rallas negras. Frunció el ceño al verlo.

- ¿Qué es?- tuvo que preguntar.

- Eh…rallas negras- señaló Quinn sintiéndose algo incómoda. Rachel se había esforzado mucho más que ella. Estaba claro.

- Me gustan tus rallas negras Quinn- sonrió la morena de nuevo- Las voy a colgar en mi habitación- anunció con orgullo.

Wow…que niña más rara. Pero Lena sospechó desde aquel momento que aunque Rachel dejara de llevar aquellas galletas tan deliciosas para compartir con ella durante los recreos no le importaría seguir siendo su mejor amiga.

DISCULPARME SI HAY ERRORES


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Seis Años

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y LO DIGO CON EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE DE MI ALMA. ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO PARA GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS DECIDI POSTEAR HOY Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS FAVORITOS.

Rachel podía conseguir de ella todo lo que quisiera. Todo. Cualquier cosa. Era el único ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que podía lograr que hiciera cosas que en realidad no quería hacer. Cosas aburridas, cosas asquerosas, cosas increíblemente estúpidas.

Todo tipo de cosas, Rachel se salía con la suya una y otra vez y ella le seguía a ciegas. Y había sido así desde la primera vez que le había puesto pucheros y le había mirado de aquella forma. Desde entonces caía sin remedio.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella y no podía imaginarse como habría sido su vida si aquel primer día no hubiera estado tan ansiosa por probar las galletas de la niña nueva que hablaba raro. Daba gracias a dios por aquel primer día cada vez que Rachel le sonreía, cada vez que Rachel le besaba, cada vez que la veía absorta en algún programa de la televisión o con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro.

Respirar, era todo lo que Rachel tenía que hacer para que ella diera gracias una y mil veces por que una inteligencia superior la había cruzado en su camino hacía veinte años. A Rachel Berry. La misma Rachel Berry que había llorado amargamente porque un par de semanas después de haberse conocido su mamá le había cambiado el almuerzo y ya no tenía las galletas deliciosas y pensó que eso significaba que dejarían de ser mejores amigas. Y lo hubiera significado en condiciones normales, pero con Rachel nada era normal. Y aquel día a Quinn podían haberle ofrecido miles de millones de kilos de galletas deliciosas o helados gratis para el resto de su vida, aquel día podían haberle ofrecido el mundo en bandeja y nada, nada, hubiera podido hacer que lo intercambiara por su amistad con Rachel. Nada.

Inseparables, así habían sido desde entonces. Siempre una en la casa de la otra o las dos explorando los alrededores porque Brittany la hermana de Quinn, les había dicho que en el bosque cerca de su casa había duendes verdes. Los fines de semana siempre tenían algo que hacer, a Rachel siempre se le ocurría algo por lo que debían verse. ¿Dos días separadas? ¡Ni hablar! Lloraban, pataleaban y aguantaban la respiración hasta ponerse azules. Lo que hiciera falta para que sus padres cedieran a llevarlas a la casa de la otra. Y casi siempre lo conseguían. Eran muy persuasivas, sobre todo Rachel.

Su amistad era cada vez más fuerte y mucho más profunda. Todo lo profunda que podía ser la amistad entre niñas de cinco años. Y soñaban con el día en que cumplieran los siete porque Brittany tenía siete años y sus papás le dejaban irse con sus amigos con la bicicleta. Eso significaba que podrían verse siempre que quisieran, porque sus casas no estaban muy lejos. Y aunque lo estuvieran, Quinn hubiera pedaleado hasta el fin del mundo.

Rachel y Quinn a los seis años

¡Viernes! ¡Viernes por fin! Y no era un viernes cualquiera, sus papás le habían dejado pasar el fin de semana en casa de Rachel. La pequeña Quinn pegó su cara y sus manos a la ventanilla del coche en cuanto divisó la silueta de la casa de su mejor amiga. Fue totalmente involuntario pero una risita impaciente escapó de sus labios y esto llamó la atención de su mamá.

- Quinn- escuchó que le llamaba Judy volviéndose ligeramente en el asiento del copiloto- Espero que recuerdes lo que me has prometido- señaló.

- Si, me acuerdo- sacudió la cabeza la pequeña- Me voy a portar bien- aseguró.

- Espero que Shelby no tenga que llamarme- advirtió de nuevo colocándose bien en su asiento.

¡Que poca fe en el género humano mamá! Quinn miro el respaldo del asiento por unos segundos, pensativa. Si tenía que decir la verdad no podía asegurar que Shelby no tuviera que llamar a Judy…¡a veces las cosas escapaban de su control! Y más cuando Rachel y ellas estaban juntas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tener una mejor amiga resultaba ser tan divertido? A lo mejor era divertido porque su mejor amiga era Rachel…porque no le parecería nada divertido si su mejor amiga fuera Sugar por ejemplo. Buff Sugar…clase de primaria y aún mezclando la plastilina. ¡Crece de una vez niñita!

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara cuando localizó a Rachel saludándola desde el porche de su casa, su amiga le había dicho que iba a esperarle fuera pero no le había creído porque hacía un poco de frío. Cuando Russel acercó más el coche Quinn pudo ver que la punta de la nariz de la morena estaba un poco roja mientras Rachel daba pequeños saltitos impaciente por tener a su mejor amiga junto a ella. Quinn le saludó con la mano tratando de soltarse el cinturón y saltar del coche en marcha pero…¡**** sea!, aquellas cosas eran a prueba de niños…Judy y Russel sabían lo que se hacían. Tendría que esperar…

"Portate bien", "Que no me entere yo que has desobedecido a Leroy y a Shelby", "Hazles caso en todo lo que te digan". Un beso. Dos besos. Tres besos. ¡Mamá! Es la casa de Rachel, no voy a estar esquivando balas ni nada de eso…Buff…amor de madre.

Por fin Rachel y ella despidieron el coche de los Fabray con Shelby en la retaguardia. Cuando el vehículo se perdió de vista la madre de Rachel les guió al interior de la casa y las dos subieron a la velocidad de la luz a la habitación de la morena. Quinn dejó la mochila que judy le había preparado sobre la cama de su amiga.

- Tenemos que ir ahora Quinn…enseguida se va a hacer de noche- dijo la morena mientras su vista se perdía por la ventana.

La pequeña rubia corrió a su lado pegándose al cristal también.

- Pero…¿seguro que lo has oído?- frunció el ceño mirando de reojo a la morena.

- Seguro. Lo he oído tres días seguidos. ¿Tienes miedo?- inquirió en tono serio.

- ¡Claro que no!- lo negó la rubia a pesar de ser la mentira más grande que había contado jamás.

- Vale. Yo si. Entonces tu irás primero- decidió Rachel caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Vamos!- le exigió y Quinn tuvo que seguirla tragando saliva. Rachel conseguía de ella todo lo que quería.

Bajaron al piso inferior y le dijeron a Shelby que iban a jugar en el jardín. La mujer se aseguró de que fueran correctamente abrigadas y les hizo prometer que no abandonarían el recinto. Wow Rachel sabía mentir muy bien…

Salieron al exterior y Quinn observó a su amiga mientras esta miraba a un lado y a otro.

- Ayer lo oí por allí- señaló un lugar a su derecha.

- Pero…¿que es?- inquirió la rubia siguiéndola.

- No lo sé…pero gruñe- le informó.

- ¿Gruñe?- trató de mantener su voz firme.

- Si. Así…Grrrrrrr. Grrrrrr- le hizo una demostración parando cuando llegaron al límite del jardín de la casa de los Berry.

La verja no era muy alta y la morena le cedió el turno a Quinn. Había dicho que no tenía miedo asi que no le importaría saltar primero hacia lo desconocido. A pesar de que si que le importaba, Quinn no pudo decepcionar a su mejor amiga. Ya había dicho que no le daba miedo la criatura extraña que gruñía por las cercanías de su casa, no podía echarse atrás en aquellos momentos. Segundos después Rachel estaba con ella al otro lado de la verja. Madre mía…esperaba que a Shelby no le diera por salir a buscarlas en un rato.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, sin alejarse demasiado de la verja, Rachel decía que siempre había oído el ruido cerca. Evidentemente Quinn iba primero y sentía como la morena se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su abrigo, podía escuchar su respiración muy cerca de su oído. Bah…Rachel era una miedosa. ¡Vale! Ella también, pero al menos no lo decía. De pronto Lena pudo escuchar el sonido que tantas veces le había descrito la morena en los ultimos días. No era tan escalofriante como se había imaginado…su amiga era un pelín exagerada. Pero aún así…¿que demonios hacía ese sonido?

- ¿Lo oyes?- le preguntó Rachel en un susurro.

- Aja-asintió la rubia intentando orientarse.

De pronto escucharon algo moverse entre la maleza y los pequeños puños de Rachel apretaron aún más el abrigo de Quinn. Las dos pequeñas estaban completamente quietas y respirando muy, muy deprisa. ¿Y si era un lobo? ¿O un oso? O… ¡Oh Santa Madre de Dios! Las dos dieron un grito y un bote tan grande al verlo aparecer entre las hierbas que terminaron de nalgas en el suelo. Sus corazoncitos latiendo a toda velocidad. Era…un perro.

- ¡Es un perrito!- exclamó Rachel recuperándose rápidamente e incorporándose mientras Quinn aún esperaba a que su cuerpo decidiera si iba a desmayarse o no- Hola perrito…-saludó al animal que parecía muy contento de verla a pesar de no conocerla de nada- Quinn…es un perrito- le informó a su amiga como si ella no pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos.

El animal abandonó el lado de la morena y se acercó a Quinn tratando de chuparle la cara, la rubia salió del shock para impedir que lo hiciera mientras reía aliviada por no haber sido devorada por un oso o por un lobo.

Habían intentado colar a Skippy dentro de la casa de Rachel sin que Shelby se percatara de nada pero les había pillado nada más entrar por la puerta, las madres es que tienen un sexto o un séptimo sentido para esas cosas y nada, nada, les pasa desapercibido. En un principio les había ordenado que se deshicieran de Skippy pero Rachel se había puesto a llorar como nunca jamás la había visto llorar antes. Ni siquiera cuando los niños de clase se burlaban de lo raro que hablaba. Aquellas si que eran lágrimas de verdad. Si, señor. Como resultado Shelby se había comprometido a consultarlo con Leroy cuando este llegara a casa por la noche. De momento el perrito se quedaba en el garaje. Milagrosamente y en cuanto Shelby se perdió de vista, las lágrimas de Rachel desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido y fueron sustituidas por una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Wow…¡que maestría en el campo del chantaje emocional! ¡Tenía tanto que aprender de Rachel aún! El perrito se quedaba, tan seguro como que el sol saldría al día siguiente. Leroy no sabía decirle que no a su única hija, Quinn no podía reprochárselo, Rachel sabía poner una carita de pena que era irresistible. Ponía un poco de pucheros y se metía a quien fuera en el bolsillo. Incluida a ella.

Resultó que Leroy iba a llegar tarde aquella noche y ellas dos tuvieron que irse a la cama a regañadientes. Quinn estaba muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que iba a dormir fuera de su casa. En otra cama. En la cama de Rachel. En la gigantesca cama de Rachel. En la gigantesca y extremadamente blandita cama de Rachel. Era como dormir en una nube. Al menos eso decía la morena y ella se burlaba al escucharla porque…¿hola?, nadie sabe como es dormir en una nube ¿no? ¿A quien quieres engañar morenita?

Quinn urgó en su mochila hasta localizar su pijama y lo dejó sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la estridente risa de Rachel. Esa que utilizaba solo para burlarse de ella.

- ¡Que pijama más feo!- rió la morena dejándose caer sobre la cama sujetándose el estomago con los brazos.

- No es feo. ¡Tu eres fea!- se molestó Quinn mirando su pijama de ositos.

- No. ¡Tu eres fea!- rebatió Rachel sentándose en la cama.

- ¡Yo seré fea pero tu eres más fea que yo!- le chinchó Quinn- Es imposible ser más fea que tu- añadió.

- ¿Y Sugar?- frunció el ceño Rachel.

- Ah si…Sugar es más fea que tu…-tuvo que reconocer la rubia y las dos se rieron tras un momento de silencio- Enséñame tu pijama- le pidió y Rachel gateó hasta la cabecera de su cama y lo sacó de debajo de la almohada.

- Me lo regalo mi abuela…¿te gusta? Tiene gatitos ¿ves?- indicó acercándoselo para que pudiera apreciar los dibujos. Lo puso tan cerca de su cara que obligó a la rubia a retroceder riendo.

- Seguro que a Skippy no le gustan los gatitos- opinó Quinn

- Seguro que no- estuvo de acuerdo la morena.

Se lavaron los dientes de puntillas frente al lavabo poniéndose caras raras en el espejo y riéndose la una de los gestos de la otra. Cuando terminaron Rachel salió disparada hacia su cama saltando sobre ella y gateando rápidamente hacia la cabecera, retiró las sábanas y se coló dentro.

- Te dejo que elijas el lado que quieras- le dijo a su amiga que le miraba de pie a los pies de la cama.

- ¿El que yo quiera?

- Si, eres la invitada- explicó esperando que Quinn decidiera cual era su lado favorito.

- ¡Vale!- exclamó alegremente saltando sobre el colchón y gateando hasta colocarse a la izquierda de Rachel. Se tumbó boca arriba mirando el techo y la morena le miró frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar meditando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió.

- Pensar que lado me gusta más- explicó la pequeña rubia como si fuera obvio.

Se incorporó pasando sobre Rachel provocando sus protestas enmascaradas por risas por su brusquedad, y se acomodó a su derecha mirando el techo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más?- quiso saber la pequeña morena.

- Mmmm…me gustan igual de mucho- decidió colándose entre las sábanas- Es verdad que es como dormir en una nube- sonrió acomodándose sobre la almohada.

- ¡Te lo dije!- le recordó Rachel volviéndose de lado para poder mirar a su amiga. Quinn hizo lo mismo- Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado- le dijo en un susurró. Y el ceño de Quinn se frunció ante el tono utilizado por la morena.

- ¿Por qué?- temió preguntar también en voz muy baja.

- Porque creo que hay monstruos debajo de la cama- le reveló- Tienes que taparte mucho con las sábanas para que no te cojan…-le dio instrucciones- Hasta la barbilla. Así- le hizo una demostración.

- Pero por las noches me destapo porque me muevo mucho…-señaló Quinn realmente preocupada por la posibilidad de que las palabras de Rachel fueran ciertas.

- Entonces se te llevaran los monstruos- se encogió de hombros la morena.

- ¡Rachel! ¡No quiero que se me lleven los monstruos!- exclamó acercándose más a su amiga.

- Pues no te destapes- le dio la solución.

- No me gusta dormir en tu casa- le informó y la morena sonrió al verla tan asustada.

- Pensaba que a Quinn Fabray no le tenía miedo a nada- se burló y la rubia le miró molesta.

- ¿Te lo has inventado?-inquirió.

- Si- soltó una risita Rachel- Y tú te lo has creído- le acusó- No hay monstruos tonta, los monstruos no existen- le informó.

- ¿Y como lo sabes que no existen?- desconfió Quinn.

- Me lo ha dicho mi papá- reveló la fuente de su sabiduría.

- Ah…-pareció quedarse más tranquila la rubia. Leroy parecía ser un hombre listo, si él decía que los monstruos no existían seguramente tenía razón.

- Además no dejaría que los monstruos se te llevaran, eres mi mejor amiga, tengo que defenderte- le recordó.

- ¿Las mejores amigas tienen que defenderse de los monstruos también?- frunció el ceño la rubia. Ella no sabía nada de eso, se lo hubiera pensado mucho más de haberlo sabido.

- Claro que si. Tu me tienes que defender a mi y yo te tengo que defender a ti. De todo- puso en claro Rachel- Siempre- matizó.

- ¿Siempre?- inquirió.

- Siempre- repitió la morena seriamente.

- ¿Y de todo?- preguntó. ¡Cuanta responsabilidad! Ella solamente había querido comerse aquellas deliciosas galletas…madre mía.

- Si, de todo- confirmó.

Quinn no contestó nada y Rachel ya había cerrado los ojos dispuesta a dormirse de modo que continuó en silencio, mirando a su amiga y pensando en lo que le había dicho. Y llegó a una conclusión, llegó a la conclusión de que defendería a Rachel incluso en el caso de que aquello no entrara dentro de sus deberes como mejor amiga. No podía dejar que le sucediera nada. ¿Con quien buscaría caracoles? ¿Con quien diseñaría planes altamente sofisticados para robar las chocolatinas que su madre escondía en el armario más alto de la cocina? ¿Con quien se reiría hasta que le doliese el estomago porque a su vecino se le bajaban los pantalones al agacharse cuando arreglaba su jardín y se le veía un poco el trasero?

Shelby entró poco después para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y besó a las dos niñas en la frente al encontrárselas metidas dentro de la cama ya. Les dio las buenas noches a ambas antes de salir entornando la puerta.

Lena cogió la mano de su amiga en cuanto las tinieblas invadieron el cuarto de nuevo y vio que Yulia sonreía sin abrir los ojos.

- Te he dicho que no hay monstruos Quinn- musitó ahogando un bostezo.

- Me da igual, si es mentira y me llevan, tu te vendrás conmigo- señaló apretando su pequeña manita.

Rachel se limitó a devolverle el apretón. Y Quinn cerró los ojos más tranquila. No le daba tanto miedo la perspectiva de vivir entre monstruos si Rachel iba a estar con ella.

DISCULPARME SI HAY ERRORES GRACIAS POR DECIRMELO PERO NO LOS HABIA VISTO SI HAY MAS PUES ME INFORMAN TODO SEA POR COMPLACER AL DIFICIL PUBLICO LECTOR :) RECUERDEN COMENTAR LOS COMENTARIOS SON AMOR T.T

GRACIAS por ser el segundo comentario


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Siete Años

Dicen que la gente cambia a medida que crece, que quieren diferentes cosas y que no deseas lo mismo cuando tienes seis, que cuando tienes dieciséis, y en parte es verdad. Por ejemplo ella, Quinn fabray, a los siete años de mayor quería ser artista de circo, a los ocho pilotar aviones, a los nueve ser astronauta y hasta los dieciocho no se decidió finalmente. Cada año quería ser algo distinto, le gustaba una música diferente, cada año cambiaba de sabor de helado favorito y los posters de su pared. Pero siempre había querido estar con Rachel, por encima de todos los cambios superficiales, Rachel había sido una constante en su vida. Primero como su mejor amiga y después como mucho más. Y sabía que a la morena le había pasado lo mismo con ella y habían crecido juntas queriendo seguir juntas, a través de cambios de todo, lo único que ninguna de las dos quería modificar jamás eran ellas.

A un nivel muy básico siempre habían sido la una de la otra. Al principio se enfadaban si la otra hacia más caso a otros niños, como aquel día que a Rachel se le ocurrió jugar a la plastilina con Sugar. ¡Con Sugar! ¿Berry donde tenías la cabeza? Quinn estuvo todo el recreo sin hablarle porque había preferido jugar con aquella loca mezcla plastilina que con ella. Celos, celos porque eran las mejores amigas y nadie podía meterse en medio de aquello. Al principio celos de mejor amiga…más adelante celos peores, de esos que te comen por dentro y no te dejan dormir, ni comer, ni siquiera respirar sin que te duela un poquito.

Y nunca le había gustado que otra gente mirara a Rachel más de la cuenta, y lo hacían, oh si, lo hacían mucho. Tanto chicos como chicas, la miraban cuando caminaban por la calle, la miraban si estaban tomando algo en un bar, en cualquier sitio. ¿Y podía culparles? ¡Si, si podía! Y de hecho lo hacía y les dedicaba miradas asesinas hasta que se daban por aludidos y dejaban de desgastarle a la novia.

Rachel ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la expectación que causaba. Rachel no se daba cuenta de lo increíble y absolutamente preciosa que era. Y si se daba cuenta prefería obviarlo. Así era Rachel, la chica a la que conocía desde siempre. Sus vidas eran una, en serio, los mismos recuerdos, las mismas experiencias. Siempre juntas.

Rachel y Quinn a los siete años

Era domingo por la tarde y llevaban allí mucho rato, en el rincón más apartado del enorme jardín de la casa de Rachel. Quinn había convencido a su amiga para que le ayudara a buscar botellas. Botellas de lo que fuera. Botellas vacías. Rachel había accedido fácilmente aún sin saber que objetivo perseguía la rubia con aquella recolección. Así que Quinn, Skippy y la morena se habían pasado media tarde buscando por los alrededores. Vale, no habían encontrado muchas y por eso habían entrado en casa de los Berry y habían vaciado unas cuantas de las que encontraron en la nevera aprovechado que Judy y Shelby estaban ocupadas en el salón. Quinn se había bebido una Coca Cola, Rachel un zumo de naranja y habían llenado el bebedero de Skippy de zumo de manzana. Vaciaron dos cervezas tirando su contenido por el fregadero y ya estaban listas. Listas para llevar a cabo lo que la rubia tuviera en mente.

Afinar su puntería, eso quería Quinn y la morena llevaba casi una hora sentada en el suelo con Skippy, tras su amiga, observando como les tiraba piedras a las latas con un tirachinas, trataba de derribarlas pero no siempre lo conseguía. Vale, casi nunca lo conseguía, pero ella le aplaudía muy fuerte cada vez que una de las latas caía abatida. Apoyo moral. Skippy por su parte corría hasta el lugar del derribo para juguetear con la lata o la botella hasta que se cansaba y volvía junto a la morena.

- No creo que puedas trabajar en el circo- opinó Rachel mientras jugueteaba con un hierbajo entre sus dedos.

- Si, si que podré trabajar en el circo y te dejaré entrar gratis- insistió Quinn cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua mientras trataba de apuntar con precisión a una lata de Pepsi- Seré equilibrista- sentenció.

- No. No quiero que seas equilibrista- negó Rachel- ¿Y si te caes y te mueres?- inquirió preocupada.

- Vale. Pues seré domadora de leones y de tigres- decidió entonces.

- No. Podrían comerte- lo vetó también la morena- Te dejo solo que seas maga- le informó y Quinn disparó la piedra fallando el tiro.

- Vale. Seré maga- aceptó buscando otra piedra por el suelo.

Rachel le miró aún no muy convencida del futuro profesional de Quinn. La rubia le observó por un momento. Parecía triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya te he dicho que seré maga- le recordó.

- Ya…pero el circo siempre está viajando y no te vería nunca- admitió la morena mirando sus manos.

- Si me verías, tu tienes que trabajar en el circo conmigo. Ya lo había pensado, tu serás payasa…te sale muy bien- se burló de ella y Rachel le pegó un manotazo en la pierna.

Quinn rió al haber conseguido molestarla y se metió otra piedra más en el bolsillo. Estaba encontrando bastante munición. Rachel estaba demasiado callada, quería decir que estaba pensando en como decirle algo importante.

- Quinn…-ahí estaba.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió la pequeña rubia centrando en ella su atención.

- Vamos a ser mejores amigas para siempre ¿verdad que si?- le preguntó seriamente.

- Claro que si- aseguró la niña.

- Y vamos a vivir siempre en el mismo sitio ¿a que si?- continuó.

- Ya te he dicho que vamos a ser vecinas- le tranquilizó Quinn- Nos podremos pasar juntas todo el día, trabajaremos en el circo y luego viviremos al lado- planeó.

- ¿Y si tu marido no quiere vivir aquí?- frunció el ceño la morena.

- No me casaré con nadie que no quiera vivir donde vivas tu- se comprometió la rubia.

- ¿De verdad que no?- sonrió un poco su amiga.

- De verdad que no- le aseguró sentándose a su lado- Yo ya sé con quien vas a casarte tu- añadió mirándola y Rachel frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien si quería continuar con aquella conversación.

- A ver…¿con quien?- preguntó algo reticente.

- Con Finn- le informó la rubia como si estuviera en su mano asegurar algo así.

- Aghhhhh…¡no!- rió Rachel contagiando a su amiga.

- Si, porque le gustas…me lo ha dicho Dave- le picó Lena.

-¡Pero se come los mocos!-le indicó Rachel completamente disgustada.

- Mejor…así no le tendrás que hacer la comida- apuntó la rubia y rió aún más al ver como la cara de la morena reflejaba más asco del que ninguna cara, ninguna, había reflejado antes- Le gustas Rachel, te va a dar un beso- le reveló.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero que me de besos ese comemocos!- se lamentó.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto y lo sentía por su amiga, de verdad que si.

- Pero le gustas y le ha dicho a Noah que te va a dar un beso. Me lo ha dicho Dave- repitió.

- ¡Pero…!- empezó a protestar la morena antes de que la voz de Judy Fabray llamando a su hija las interrumpiera.

- ¡Quinn nos vamos a casa!- le informó la mujer desde el otro lado del jardín- Dile adiós a Rachel y ven al coche- le pidió.

Quinn miró a su amiga suspirando. ¿Ya se había pasado la tarde? ¡Jolines! Demasiado pronto.

- Me tengo que ir- se disculpó levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- ¡No dejes que me de un beso Qinn por favor! Se come los mocos- suplicó sujetándole por la pierna y a juzgar por su cara estaba realmente angustiada.

Buff…hubiera sido mejor no haberle dicho nada y que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¡Quinn!- volvió a escucharse la llamada de Judy. ¡Mamá por favor! Un poco de paciencia, estamos tratando asuntos vitales aquí…

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó a pleno pulmón antes de devolver su vista a la morena- Ya sé lo que puedes hacer…puedes comerte una cebolla en el recreo. Darás tanto asco que nadie querrá darte un beso…-le sugirió.

- Pero no me gustan las cebollas…-puso pegas Rachel.

- Pues ajos- le dio otra opción y su amiga arrugó la cara como signo de repulsión- Pues sino quieres comerte ni una cebolla ni un ajo… Finn te va a dar un beso. Un beso de amooooooor…- le chinchó mientras se alejaba haciendo ruidos de besos.

- ¡Eres una tonta Quinn!- le dijo Rachel aún sentada en el suelo mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba con ojos entornados.

En cuanto Quinn y Judy desaparecieron con el coche Quinn se levantó y Skippy y ella se apresuraron a entrar dentro de su casa. Tenía que decirle a su madre que tenía ochenta de fiebre y que, por supuesto, no podía ir al colegio al día siguiente.

Un beso de Finn…¡aggggghhhhhh! No iría al colegio al día siguiente, no iría al colegio en toda la semana. N o, en todo el mes. No, no. ¡En el año entero!...

Al día siguiente en el colegio Rachel miraba de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaba Finn. ¡Los ojos de sapo de Finn estaban fijos en ella! Oh…no. Le gustaría ser desmontable, así podría quitarse los labios durante aquel recreo y Finn no podría darle un beso. Iuuuuu…cada vez que las palabras BESO y Finn aparecían en su mente le sacudía un desagradable escalofrío.

Escuchó una risita a su lado. La idiota de Quinn. Todo aquello le parecía muy pero que muy divertido. ¡Y no tenía ninguna gracia! Le pegó un codazo provocando que se saliera del papel en el que estaba trabajando. Y con "trabajando" quería decir escribiendo con su letra casi ilegible una Y un corazón y una F infinitas veces. Decía que sería su regalo de bodas…¡esa niña era tonta! No sabía porque seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

Y el momento más temido del día para la pequeña Rachel llegó en forma de timbre sonando. Fin de las clases, podían salir al recreo. Jo tio…

Quinn y ella habían conseguido hacerse con un par de columpios y se balanceaban de delante hacia atrás mientras degustaban sus almuerzos intercambiándoselos de vez en cuando.

Rachel se quedó con el sándwich de Quinn a medio camino de su boca cuando vio como Finn se acercaba a ellas seguido por un séquito de niños que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- Hola Rachel- saludó el pequeño metiendo sus manitas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y cambiando varias veces el peso de su cuerpo de pie.

- Hola Finn- contestó la morena. Sus padres no la habían criado para que fuese una maleducada. Ni siquiera con los niños que se comían los mocos y que querían darle besos.

El niño se quedó mirando el suelo fijamente y Lena le dio un mordisquito a una de las galletas de Rachel completamente entretenida por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Finn parecía retrasado, más que de costumbre quería decir, se había quedado ahí parado como un tonto. Solo reaccionó cuando uno de los miembros de su séquito le empujó ligeramente susurrándole un "Díselo" acompañado de risitas del resto de los niños.

- Eres muy guapa- soltó por fin poniéndose rojo como un tomate acto seguido. Muy, muy rojo.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo contestar la morena.

Y entonces, en un movimiento extremadamente rápido, tomó la cara de Rachel entre las manos y unió sus labios por unos segundos. Uhhhhhh…para Quinn había dejado de tener gracia. No le gustó lo que vio. No señor. Nadie besaba a su mejor amiga sin ella quererlo. Nadie. Y si aquella sensación no era suficiente para hacerla reaccionar las protestas de la morena hicieron el resto. Saltó de su columpio y apartó a Finn de un empujón haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de culo al suelo.

-¡A Rachel no le gustas, déjala en paz!- le informó interponiéndose entre el niño y su mejor amiga.

Finn ya se había echado a llorar y se levantó para desaparecer rápidamente de allí mientras sus amigos le seguían riéndose porque le había pegado una niña.

Quinn se volvió hacia su amiga y sonrió un poco al ver la cara de desagrado que se le había quedado a la morena.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño y haces gárgaras?- le propuso tendiéndole la mano. Rachel asintió rápidamente aceptando la oferta de la rubia y siguiéndole aún con cara de disgusto. Probablemente no se le quitaría en días enteros.

Quinn le miró sonriendo mientras la morena se aclaraba la boca una y otra vez y se restregaba los labios con su mano mojada.

Se pasaron allí el resto del recreo.

Y como aquella tarde los padres de Rachel habían tenido que irse a hacer unos recados la morena estaba en la casa de los Fabray. Más concretamente en el sillón del salón de los Fabray dándole pequeños mordiscos al bocadillo que Judy le había preparado hacía minutos. Quinn masticaba el suyo junto a ella con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el asco?- le preguntó de pronto la mirándole y Rachel negó con la cabeza aún con su vista en la pantalla. Quinn se limitó a sonreír- ¿Tan asqueroso es?- curioseó mordiendo fuerte su bocadillo.

- Si tanto- confirmó la morena- No voy a darle besos a nadie jamás.

- ¿Jamás?- frunció el ceño la rubia

- Jamás. Es lo más asqueroso que me ha pasado nunca- le confesó- Tu tampoco deberías dar besos a nadie jamás- le aconsejó.

- ¿Es más asqueroso que aquella vez que Skippy se hizo caca y tu la pisaste con el pie descalzo?- quiso saber. Era lo más asqueroso en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos.

- Si, más asqueroso que eso. Dar besos es más asqueroso que pisar una caca de perro descalza- sentenció Rachel llevándose el bocadillo a la boca de nuevo tras aquella categórica afirmación.

- Wow…entonces si que no voy a dar besos a nadie nunca- decidió Quinn centrándose de nuevo en su propia merienda- Rachel…-llamó su atención otra vez- Si es tan asqueroso…¿por qué los mayores se dan besos en las películas?- quiso saber.

- Por que les pagan mucho, mucho dinero para que lo hagan tonta- dijo como si fuera vox populi.

- Ah…¿cuánto tendrían que pagarte a ti para que dieras otro beso?- curioseó.

- Buff…por lo menos mil dólares- decidió aquella cantidad pensando que era una cifra astronómica.

- Ala…-admiró Quinn el altísimo precio de los besos de su amiga.

Las dos continuaron viendo una de sus series de dibujos favoritas y cuando Rachel se metió el último trozo de bocadillo en la boca se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

- Gracias por hacer llorar a Finn, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa a pesar de tener la boca medio llena.

- Tu dijiste que las mejores amigas se tienen que defender- se encogió de hombros la rubia quitándole importancia- Y volveré a hacerle llorar si intenta darte otro beso- aseguró y Rachel sonrió aún más acurrucándose contra ella en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Continuaron viendo la televisión hasta que el timbre sonó y Shelby y Leroy entraron a recoger a su única hija que reía junto a Quinn en el sofá a causa de una serie de dibujos divertidísima.

Como siempre Rachel y Quinn protestaron por tener que separarse y como siempre no les sirvió de nada. ¡Que aguafiestas eran los mayores! ¿Por qué no podía Rachel quedarse a dormir? Si, vale, tenían colegio al día siguiente pero Judy les podía llevar a las dos… Por mucho que lo intentaron los padres de ambas se mostraron inflexibles. Además decían que ya habían estado juntas todo el día…¡todo el día era muy poco! Puff…que ****.

La morena acabó rindiéndose y se levantó del sofá a regañadientes para seguir a sus progenitores fuera de la casa. Antes se despidió de Quinn con un beso en la mejilla.

- Eh…no tengo mil dólares Rach- le confesó la rubia y su amiga soltó una risita al oírle.

- Eso es para los demás…no me da asco darte besos a ti tonta- dijo como si fuera obvio antes de abandonar el salón correteando- ¡Hasta mañana Quinn!- gritó ya desde la puerta.

- Hasta mañana- respondió la rubia algo decepcionada porque Rachel se marchara. Le encantaba cuando su amiga y ella dormían juntas porque se pasaban media noche despiertas hablando y riéndose muy bajito para que los mayores no se enteraran de que aún no dormían.

Cuando estuvo en la cama bajo sus mantas solo pensó en que tenía que dormir bien, tenía que dormir muy bien porque tal vez al día siguiente tuviera que defender a Rachel del comemocos de Finn otra vez. Menudo trabajo le daba su puesto de mejor amiga de Rachel. Tenía que defenderla, tenía que compartir su almuerzo con ella y tenía que acompañarla a todos lados y a veces hasta ayudarle a recoger las cacas de Skippy de su jardín.

Si, era un trabajo agotador y le encantaba ser la mejor amiga de Rachel Berry.

LO SIENTO POR LOS NOMBRE CUANDO APARECEN YUL Y LENA PERO SE ME ESCAPA TRATO DE ADAPTARLA PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PROYECTOS,TAREAS,TAREAS EXTRACURRICULARES X.X Y LO HAGO POR PARTES Y CUANDO VEO EL RESULTADO FINAL SOLO VEO POR ENCIMA DEL TRABAJO HARE LOS POSIBLE PARA QUE DISMINUYAN O DESAPARESCAN


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Ocho Años

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y QUIERO ACLAR ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN ECHO SI ES TE FIC ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UNA ADAPTACION ESTE FIC ESTA ADAPTADO CON YULIA Y LENA COMO ALGUNAS OCASIONES HA APRECIDO EN SULLY KRYSTAL Y SHIZURU NATSUKI DECIDI UTILIZAR LA VERSION YULIA LENA.

HE DEMENCIONAR QUE EN EL NICIO DEL FIC APARECE QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION.

Siempre había estado ahí para ella, siempre. Cuando se conocieron Rachel le había dicho que las mejores amigas jugaban juntas, se sentaban juntas en clase y se contaban secretos. Era el concepto del término "amistad" para los niños de cinco años. Poco a poco Quinn había ido dándose cuenta de que la amistad no solo era eso. La amistad era mucho más, al menos la suya con Rachel lo era. Incluso cuando una de las dos no quería jugar porque estaba enfadada o triste la otra se quedaba a su lado, tratando de hacerla reír inventándose historias tontas y casi siempre lo conseguían.

Le debía eso a Rachel, bueno, le debía tantas cosas a Rachel que no podría enumerarlas todas. Habían descubierto juntas lo que era la amistad y entre las dos habían construido la mejor amistad del mundo. Era una de esas que sabes que va a durar para siempre, de esas que hacen que nunca jamás te sientas solo porque sabes que ella está ahí. Eso le había dado Rachel, Rachel estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Con ella. Como aquella vez que la clase había planeado una excursión al parque de atracciones y todos los niños estaban extremadamente emocionados y Rachel no había dejado de hablar de las ganas que tenía de montarse en todas y cada una de las atracciones. Llevaba una semana enumerándolas. Y de repente a Quinn le habían castigado sin ir a la excursión por un desafortunado incidente que incluía una pelea con Brittany durante el día, y unas tijeras y el pelo de rata de su hermana durante la noche. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Había quedado muy guapa! Total…que Judy y Russel le habían dejado sin excursión. Se quedaría en casa ese día. Rachel se lo había tomado incluso peor que ella misma y se había negado en rotundo a ir si Quinn no le acompañaba. Naturalmente Shelby y Leroy habían insistido diciéndole que habría muchos más niños y que iba a pasárselo igual de bien. ¿En que planeta vivían Judy y Russel? Rachel no lo sabía con exactitud pero desde luego en uno muuuuuyyyy alejado de la realidad. No iba a pasárselo bien sin Quinn pero sus padres iban a obligarla a ir. Así que había provocado su propio "incidente". El "incidente" de Rachel había tenido que ver con el jarrón favorito de su madre y la guitarra favorita de su padre. Resultado: Castigada. Ninguna de las dos iría a la excursión y las cosas habían salido rodadas porque Quinn iba a quedarse en casa de sus abuelos aquel día, ya que Judy y Russel debían trabajar, pero a ultima hora había surgido un imprevisto con sus potenciales canguros y la pequeña Quinn había sido acogida en casa de Rachel . El mejor castigo de todos los tiempos.

Mejores amigas para lo bueno y mejores amigas para lo malo.

Rachel y Quinn a los ocho años

Rachel avanzaba de la mano de su papá hacia la casa de su mejor amiga. Todo el mundo estaba muy serio y se habían vestido como si fuera domingo y no era domingo, era viernes. Ella estaba muy preocupada, mucho. Quinn no había ido a clase. Le había preguntado a su mamá donde estaba su mejor amiga nada más salir por la puerta del colegio y Shelby le había explicado que se había quedado en casa aquella mañana porque estaba muy triste porque su abuelito se había muerto.

El abuelito de Quinn se había muerto. Ella no entendía muy bien que significaba aquello, sabía que cuando la gente se moría se marchaba al cielo pero tampoco entendía como podía ser eso. El cielo estaba muy alto. No creía que hicieran escaleras así de altas o a lo mejor si. A lo mejor tenían escaleras especiales. Lo que si entendía era que cuando alguien se moría la gente se quedaba muy triste porque cuando alguien se moría ya no le veías más ni podías hablar con él ni nada de nada.

Sus papás se lo habían explicado un poco cuando se murió su perro Skippy. Un coche lo había pillado mientras su papá le daba un paseo y Rachel ya no lo había podido ver más y había llorado mucho y había estado muy triste. Y Quinn estaría mucho más triste porque al que no iba a ver más era a su abuelito.

Siguió a sus padres hasta la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga y Leroy le acarició el pelo cuando ella se aferró a su pierna. No sabía si iba a saber que decirle a Quinn para que no estuviera tan triste. Fue Judy quien abrió la puerta y también tenía cara muy seria y estaba vestida de domingo, como sus papás. Observó en silencio como su madre abrazaba a la mamá de Quinn y luego como lo hacía su papá. Pasaron al interior de la casa y la pequeña morena escaneó rápidamente la estancia en busca de su mejor amiga pero no la encontró. Solo había alguna gente extraña para ella y Russel que saludaba a sus padres en aquellos momentos con el mismo gesto que el resto en su cara.

Había oído algo de que los mayores iban a ir a un funeral y no sabía lo que era un funeral pero ella no quería ir porque todo el mundo estaba muy triste asi que seguro que no era nada divertido. Sus papás iban a ir también y le habían preguntado si quería quedarse en casa de los Fabray con Quinn. Por lo visto su amiga era muy pequeña aún para ir a eso de los funerales e iba a quedarse al cuidado de una vecina. Y, por supuesto había aceptado a quedarse con su mejor amiga. Estaba triste y no podía dejarle estar triste sola. No sería de mejor amiga.

Judy se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

- Hola Rachel cariño- le saludó forzando una sonrisa.

- Hola- musitó la pequeña morena mirándole.

- Quinn está en su habitación, seguro que está deseando verte- le indicó la mujer- ¿Quieres que subamos?- le preguntó acariciando su pelo y Rachel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a darle la mano cuando Judy se la tendió.

La siguió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga. La puerta estaba cerrada y Rachel pudo ver el cartel que habían hecho juntas Quinn y ella. Era de colores y ponía Quin Fabray. En la puerta de su habitación ella tenía uno igual pero que ponía Rachel Berry.

Respiró hondo cuando Judy empujó la puerta y avanzó unos pasos aún tomada de la mano de la mujer. Vio a Quinn sentada en la cama abrazada a su peluche preferido.

- Quinn cielo…mira quien ha venido a verte- le dijo Judy a su hija menor. La pequeña había estado muy callada desde que le habían dado la noticia la noche anterior, por eso les había pedido a Leroy y a Shelby que llevaran a Rachel. Esperaba que la presencia de la morena allí la animara un poco.

Quinn levantó la vista intrigada por quien podía haber ido a verla. Durante todo el día había estado pasando por casa gente extraña, pero nadie iba a verle a ella iban a ver a sus papás y a su abuela, pero no a ella. Vio a Rachel de la mano de su madre y la morena le saludó con la mano que tenía libre.

- Hola Quinn- dijo en voz alta.

- Hola Rachel- contestó ella.

Judy sonrió un poco mirando a una y a otra antes de soltar la mano de la mejor amiga de su hija.

- Voy a volver a bajar. Quinn …nos vamos dentro de un poco, los padres de Rachel vienen también. Si necesitáis algo la señora Thompson estará abajo ¿de acuerdo cariño?- le consultó a la pequeña rubia acercándose a ella y besando su pelo. Quinn con la cabeza contesto a Judy volvió a besarle una vez más antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta y dejarlas a ambas solas.

Rachel miró la puerta cerrarse y luego a Quinn que volvía a estar con la mirada perdida en algo que ella no podía ver. Seguía abrazada a su peluche. Tras unos segundos de dudas se acercó a la cama de su mejor amiga y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Estás muy triste?- preguntó apenada. Quinn se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Quieres jugar a algo?- le preguntó y la rubia negó con un nuevo gesto de cabeza- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?- probó suerte quedándose sin munición y Quinn volvió a negar.

Rachel miró el suelo. Si no quería jugar ni hablar, no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Devolvió su vista a su mejor amiga que se había apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y se trasladó hasta sentarse a su lado. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn y notó como la rubia apoyaba su mejilla contra su coronilla.

Estuvieron calladas mucho rato, la una junto a la otra,Rachel ya no buscaba nada que decir, si Quinn necesitaba simplemente "estar" entonces simplemente "estarían".

Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo habían pasado de ese modo cuando Quinn por fin habló.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando se murió Skippy?- inquirió la rubia y Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Quinn lo sintió en su hombro asi que siguió hablando- Estabas preocupada porque iba a estar solito porque no conocía a nadie en el cielo- señaló- Ahora seguro que mi abuelo le cuida- añadió.

- ¿Si?- inquirió la morena.

- Si- aseguró Quinn- A mi abuelo le gustan mucho los perros seguro que se pone muy contento cuando se encuentre con Skippy.

- Y Skippy muy contento cuando se encuentre con tu abuelo- indicó Rachel Quinn sonrió un poco- Quinn…-le llamó la morena tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¿Tu sabes como sube la gente al cielo?¿Tienen una escalera muy larga?- preguntó a su mejor amiga.

- Claro que no tonta- rió un poco la rubia y a Rachel no le molestó que se riera de ella porque lo importante era que se estaba riendo- Suben volando- explicó como si fuera obvio.

Rachel se apartó de ella ligeramente para mirarla.

- La gente no vuela- le dijo.

- No. Pero cuando te vas al cielo te salen alas, unas alas blancas muy grandes- le informó la pequeña rubia.

- ¿Y si tienen alas porque no bajan a vernos?- quiso saber la morena. Si ella subiera al cielo y tuviera alas bajaría a ver a sus papás y a Quinn a todas horas.

- No pueden bajar- dijo un poco triste de nuevo. Ella también se lo había preguntado a su mamá.

- ¿No pueden bajar? ¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño Rachel. ¡Que injusto!

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros Quinn- Mamá dice que desde el cielo nos pueden cuidar mejor que desde aquí porque nos ven siempre- repitió las palabras de Judy.

- ¿Siempre?- frunció el ceño Rachel inquieta.

- Aja- asintió Quinn.

- ¿Y cuando hacemos cosas malas también?- quiso dejar claro.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, mi abuelo no es un chivato- le calmó.

- Skippy tampoco es un chivato- aportó la morena.

- Podemos seguir haciendo cosas malas entonces- sonrió un poco Quinn. Rachel también sonrió al verla- Mi papá dice que se está muy bien, muy bien en el cielo, mejor incluso que aquí.

- ¿Mejor incluso que cuando estamos viendo nuestros dibujos animados favoritos comiendo nuestras chucherías preferidas debajo de tu mantita tan suave?- lo dudó Rachel. Se estaba demasiado bien allí como para que pudiera ser superado por nada más.

- Mucho mejor- asintió Quinn.

- Wow…-fue todo lo que dijo Rachel antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- ¿Sabes? Me da lo mismo lo bien que se esté en el cielo. Yo prefiero quedarme contigo debajo de la mantita comiendo chucherías y viendo dibujos- le dijo.

- Yo también- sonrió un poco la pequeña rubia recostándose más contra la morena.

- Q…-llamó su atención la morena de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?- respondió.

- ¿Estás un poquito menos triste?- le preguntó esperanzada.

- Si- hubo de reconocer la rubia- ¿Vas a tener que irte?- temió la respuesta.

- No lo sé. Pero creo que si. Mis papás no me han traído pijama ni nada- indicó.

- No importa, yo te dejo uno- ofreció Quinn- ¿Les pedirás que te dejen quedarte? Por favor- suplicó. No sabía porque, solo sabía que se sentía mejor con Rachel allí.

- Vale, se lo pediré. Y sino me dejan lloraré un poco- desveló su plan.

Un rato después escucharon la puerta de entrada a la casa y salieron correteando de la habitación asomándose a las escaleras. Escucharon un pedazo de la conversación que Shelby y Judy estaban manteniendo.

- Creo que sería bueno para Quinn…si no te importa dejar a Rachel esta noche- hablaba la madre de la rubia.

- Creo que será bueno para todos Judy, Rachel no ha parado de preguntar por ella desde que ha salido del colegio. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba porque Quinn no había ido a clase- sonrió un poco.

Quinn miró a su amiga al oír a Shelby.

- ¿Te has preocupado mucho?- preguntó.

- ¡No sabía donde estabas!- se justificó la morena.

Su amiga no insistió. Ella también se asustaría si de repente un día Rachel no apareciera por clase así que no iba a burlarse.

Resultó que las lágrimas de la morena no fueron necesarias esa vez. Los mayores ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y Rachel pasaría allí la noche.

Debía de ser muy tarde ya. Muy tarde. No se oía ni un solo ruido en toda la casa pero ellas dos no dormían. Aún no. Estaban metidas en la cama de Quinn muy cerca la una de la otra porque tenían que hablar muy bajito para no ser descubiertas despiertas de madrugada. Estaban enumerando todas las cosas que se les ocurría que el abuelo de Quinn y Skippy podrían hacer en el cielo. ¡Madre mía, esos dos iban a pasárselo muy bien!

- ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de tu abuelo?- preguntó Rachel en un susurro y su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Quinn en la oreja y la rubia rió muy bajito sacudiendo la cabeza antes de contestar acercándose al oído de su amiga.

- La tarta de manzana- respondió también en un susurro y fue el turno de Rachel de sacudir la cabeza con una risita porque el aliento de Quinn le había hecho cosquillas en su oreja.

- Skippy comerá todos los días huesos enormes y tu abuelo comerá todos los días tarta de manzana- aseguró.

- ¿Todos los días?- frunció el ceño Quinn.

- Seguro que si- insistió la morena.

- Jo…que bueno- señaló la pequeña rubia y Rachel sonrió al oírle.

- Si yo fuera al cielo comería todos los días chucherías- le dijo la morena.

- Prométeme que no vas a irte al cielo- le pidió Quinn quedándose seria.

- Hay que ser muy, muy mayor para irse al cielo- le dijo Rachel . Al menos eso le habían dicho sus papás cuando ella se había preocupado por si se marchaban ellos.

- Tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a marcharte ¿vale Rach? Porque así me iré contigo- le dijo la rubia.

- Vale, te avisaré- pactó la morena.

- Pero avísame con tiempo porque tendré que preparar la maleta- insistió Quinn.

- ¿Hay que llevarse maleta al cielo?- frunció el ceño Rachel.

- Claro. Tienes que llevarte ropa y eso…¿quieres tener que ir por el cielo con el culo al aire?- le preguntó Quinn y Rachel rió un poco al imaginarse a todo el mundo en el cielo con el culo al aire. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga, prefería ir con ropa.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada más escucharon que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. ¡Maldición! Les habían pillado. Debían de haberse reído un poquito alto. Cerraron los ojos muy fuerte y se quedaron inmóviles la una frente a la otra en espera de que Judy o Russel creyeran que estaban dormidas de verdad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo abrieron los ojos y se sonrieron haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse.

- Creo que deberíamos dormirnos ya Quinn- opinó la morena.

- No puedo dormir, no tengo sueño- le informó.

- Si, cierra los ojos- le animó su amiga tapándole los ojos con su manita- Nos dormiremos juntas ¿vale?- le propuso.

- Vale- accedió la rubia. Igual así si podía dormir.

Y aquella noche, gracias a Rachel, Quinn se durmió pensando en lo feliz que iba a ser su abuelo porque todos los días podría comer tarta de manzana allí en el cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Nueve años

La casa en el árbol. Le encantaba la casa en el árbol. Russel y Leroy la habían construido cuando ellas tenían ocho años y la habían convertido en su cuartel general, en su escondite, en su refugio. En teoría era suya y de Rachel. En teoría. Brittany y sus amigas la invadían constantemente y les robaban cosas. Una vez incluso soltaron miles de lombrices en el suelo de madera, solo para molestarlas. Puaghhh…niñas de once años. ¡Que inmaduras! Y, por supuesto, Rachel se había negado a poner un pie allí hasta que no hubiese desaparecido hasta el último espécimen. No es que ser una chivata este bien o que sea algo de lo que estar orgullosa pero Quinn se lo había contado todo a sus padres y Brittany se había quedado castigado una semana entera sin poder coger su bici. ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa retrasada!

Wow…que cantidad de recuerdos le traía aquella casa de madera en lo alto de un árbol. Estaba situada en la parte de atrás de su casa y se accedía a ella trepando por seis tablas clavadas en el tronco. No era muy, muy grande pero tenía dos ventanas y todo y espacio más que suficiente para Rachel y para ella.

Allí llevaban el chocolate y demás dulces que robaban de sus casas o los pequeños tesoros que se encontraban por la calle y que sus padres no les permitían tener porque decían que solo eran basura. ¡Basura! ¡Sus tesoros!

Allí se reunían para contarse los más oscuros secretos, para planear su siguiente travesura o simplemente para estar la una en la compañía de la otra. Unas dos semanas después de haber inaugurado su nueva propiedad Rachel la había llenado de comics viejos que había encontrado en el ático de su casa. Habían sido de Leroy. Habían sido, en pasado. Podían pasarse horas allí arriba, hablando y leyendo los cómics. Espiando a Brittany como a sus amigos mientras jugaban al escondite entre los árboles y chivándose del lugar donde la rubia se encontraba parapetado fastidiándoles el juego. Buenos tiempos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en aquella casa del árbol, muchas buenas y algunas no tan buenas. La primera vez que Quinn recordaba haber tenido miedo de verdad había sido en aquella casa de madera. Cortesía de Brittany, ¿cómo no? Y Rachel también estaba allí, ¿como no? En todos los grandes momentos de su vida Rachel estaba allí a su lado y también había pasado miedo…por dios, habían estado sin dormir casi tres noches seguidas después de aquello. Pero, ahora, dieciséis años después, lo recordaba y sonreía porque era una más de las experiencias que Rachel y ella habían compartido y todas y cada una de ellas les habían llevado a terminar así, como lo habían hecho.

Rachel y Quinn a los nueve años

¡Dos semanas enteras con Rachel!¡ Dos semanas enteras con Rachel! Leroy y Shelby la habían dejado al cuidado de Judy y de Russel mientras ellos visitaban algunas capitales europeas en unas merecidas vacaciones. ¡Y era verano! No tenían clases lo que significaba que podían pasarse el día entero jugando. Las mejores vacaciones de la historia.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban gateando por el césped del jardín de su casa en busca de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Judy les había encomendado aquella tarea cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que ellas empezaran a preguntarle repetidamente que podían hacer aquella tarde. Buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas era una misión extremadamente difícil. Ya habían avisado a la mujer de que, en caso de encontrarlo, se lo quedarían ellas. A su madre no parecía haberle importando mucho. Le debía sobrar la suerte.

Casi una hora. Llevaban casi una hora rebuscando entre el césped en busca de aquel amuleto mágico. Rachel había dado la voz de alarma como cinco veces y el corazón de Quinn se había acelerado notablemente solo para volver a su ritmo normal al darse cuenta de que su amiga parecía no saber contar hasta cuatro.

- ¡Quinn!¡Lo he encontrado!- exclamó de nuevo la morena hiper excitada.

Esta vez su corazón no se aceleró, había llegado a la conclusión "ver para creer" y se acercó al lugar donde Rachel se encontraba a cuatro patas agachándose junto a ella.

- ¡Rachel! Tiene tres hojas…¡tres hojas! ¿no sabes contar?- se desilusionó de nuevo.

- ¡Lo siento! Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que veo doble…-se defendió la morena- Quinn…¿y si le quitamos una hoja a uno y se la pegamos a otro? Sería un cuatrebol- le sugirió.

Quinn se tumbó todo lo larga que era en el suelo y miró las nubes.

- Eso sería trampa- le informó.

- ¿Y?- inquirió Rachel a la vez que su cara sonriente aparecía en el campo de visión de Quinn.

- No daría suerte. Y no se llaman cuatreboles, se llaman tréboles de cuatro hojas- le corrigió- Además…¿como lo pegaríamos?

- Mmmm…¿con pegamento?- probó suerte con su rostro aún sobre la cara de su amiga impidiendole seguir observando las nubes.

- No tenemos pegamento- negó la rubia.

- ¿Con celo?- ofreció otra solución.

- No tenemos celo- le desilusionó de nuevo.

- ¿Con mocos?- sonrió.

- Aghhhh…¡eres una asquerosa Rachel!- le empujó Quinn tirándola a un lado y la morena no se ofendió, simplemente reía tumbada boca arriba en el suelo.

Sin quererlo ella comenzó a reírse también acomodándose junto a su amiga en el césped.

- ¿Seguro que tus padres nos van a dejar quedarnos despiertas esta noche?- le preguntó la morena mirándole fugazmente.

- Seguro. Es una lluvia de estrellas y tenemos que pedir muchos deseos- respondió.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir tú?- se interesó la morena.

- Que el verano sea muy largo, una bici nueva y que el curso que viene hayan cambiado a Sugar de clase- enumeró y Rachel soltó una risita al escuchar su último deseo- ¿Y tu?

- Yo, que el verano sea muy largo, una bici nueva y que el curso que viene hayan cambiado a Sugar de clase- repitió la morena.

- ¡Copiona! ¡Es trampa! ¡Esos son mis deseos!- le acusó su amiga mirándole indignada.

- Son mis deseos también- se defendió Rachel- ¡Ah! Y también voy a pedir que tus padres te dejen venir con nosotros de camping- recordó.

- ¡Yo también voy a pedir eso!- decidió Quinn y Rachel sonrió devolviendo su vista al cielo.

Quinn apuntó con la linterna a la cara de su mejor amiga y rió cuando la vió entornar los ojos protestando. judy e Russel les habían dejado observar la lluvia de estrellas desde su casa del árbol. ¡Que genial! Pero aquello no empezaba…llevaban más de hora y media allí arriba, esperando, y nada de nada.

La rubia se apartó de la ventana sentándose en el suelo, entretenida apagando y encendiendo la linterna mientras Rachel continuaba oteando el cielo en busca de estrellas voladoras.

- ¿Y si no vemos ninguna?- interrogó la morena minutos después abandonando su puesto de vigía y tomando asiento junto a Quinn . Le quitó la linterna y la apuntó hacia su cara al igual que ella había hecho antes. La rubia rió tapándose los ojos con la mano- ¿Y si no vemos ninguna Quinn?- insistió- Adiós a nuestros deseos…- suspiró decepcionada.

- Tenemos que ver por lo menos una- determinó la rubia.

- A mi me está entrando un poco el sueño- tuvo que reconocer Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

- No seas bebé…-le ordenó Quinn sacudiéndo su brazo para molestarla.

Rachel alzó de nuevo la cabeza ahogando un bostezo mientras se estiraba lo más que podía. De pronto se quedó quieta, con los brazos en el aire y miró a Quinn.

- ¿Has oído eso?- inquirió en voz muy baja.

- Eh…¿el que?- frunció el ceño la rubia .

- Un ruido muy raro…- concretó Rachel volviendo a acurrucarse contra su amiga en busca de protección.

Ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que vino a continuación, si se lo hubiesen esperado tal vez no hubieran gritando tan alto.

- ¡BUUUUUUU!- fue el repentino saludo de Brittany a la vez que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cabaña. Se echó a reír al escuchar a las pequeñas gritar y ver sus caras de susto total y absoluto. Era una maestra.

Entró en la cabaña aún riéndose de su hermana pequeña y su amiga, que en el fondo era como una segunda hermana pequeña para ella. Dejó que su secuaz, Santana, se colara también en la construcción de madera y miró a las dos niñas con gesto divertido.

- Vas a ir a mamá y a papá- le avisó Quinn aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

- Acusica barrabás en el infierno te verás- canturreó la rubia sacándole la lengua.

-¡No, en el infierno te verás tú!- le dijo Rachel señalándole con el dedo, mirándole con gesto enfadado.

- ¡Ey tranquila niñita!- levantó las manos Brittany riendo ante la reacción de Rachel- No es culpa mía que seáis las dos tan cobardes.

- No somos cobardes…-se molestó Quinn.

- No somos cobardes- repitió Rachel con convicción.

Brittanny y Santana se miraron al oírlas y se rieron dando a entender que discrepaban en ese aspecto. Las niñas también se miraron indignadas, ni les caía bien Brittany, ni les caía bien la estúpida de su amiga Santana. Eran los dos igual de tontas. ¡Y subían a "su" cabaña a insultarlas!

- Demostrarlo- les retó Brittany.

Las dos amigas le miraron sin comprender que se esperaba que hicieran a continuación.

- Tenéis que ir hasta el roble que tiene forma de mano, coger lo que nos hemos dejado allí y volver- les propuso Santana- Si lo hacéis dejaremos de llamaros cobardes- ofreció un trato.

- Papá y mamá no nos dejan salir al bosque de noche- le recordó Quinn a su hermana.

- Papá y mamá no van a enterarse. Están en el porche con los tíos esperando a la lluvia de estrellas- le informó Brittany. Luego les miró a ambas con una media sonrisa- ¿Acaso tenéis miedo?- se burló y Santana soltó una risita.

- No tenemos miedo- decidió Qunn incorporándose dispuesta a aceptar el desafío. Rachel le miró algo dubitativa, ella un poco de miedo si que tenía. Además el roble con forma de mano estaba muy lejos de allí.

- Muy bien- sonrió Brittany complacida al ver como su hermana pequeña se levantaba arrastrando a Rachel con ella- Pero tenéis que tener mucho cuidado con el señor Enderson- les advirtió y las dos le miraron al escuchar aquel nombre desconocido.

- ¿Quién es el señor Enderson?- frunció el ceño Rachel apretando un poco más la mano de Quinn.

Brittany y Santana intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Aquello iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

- El señor Enderson vivía en la casa abandonada que hay junto al cementerio- comenzó a explicar la rubia- Tenía dos niñas pequeñas que vivían con él en la casa. Trabajaba vigilando el cementerio por las noches y cavando tumbas…- suprimió una risita manteniendo el gesto serio cuando vio la mirada que intercambiaron su hermana y Rachel. ¡Y eso que no había llegado a la parte buena aún!- …una noche llamó a la policía y dijo que tras hacer la ronda del cementerio había vuelto a su casa y se había encontrado con que sus hijas habían desaparecido…les buscaron durante días y días. Les buscaron por todas partes…

- ¿Y donde estaban?- preguntó Rachel con un hilo de voz.

- Las encontraron casi seis meses después…enterradas en el jardín de la casa del señor Enderson. Pero ya solo eran huesos- narró la rubia y el gesto de la cara de Quinn y Rachel en ese momento no tenía precio. ¡Lástima que no tuviera una cámara de fotos!- Se había vuelto loco y las había matado a las dos con un hacha…la policía se llevó los huesos y el señor Enderson no dejaba de gritar que eran suyos "¡Mis huesos!", "¡Mis huesos!", "¡Devolvedme mis huesos!"- gritó de pronto imitando al supuesto señor Enderson y Rachel y Quinn dieron un respingo y tragaron saliva con dificultad- Se lo llevaron a un hospital para locos pero se escapó dos semanas después…y desde entonces vaga por ahí de noche, con un saco y un hacha. Busca niñas como sus hijas, las mata y guarda sus huesos en su saco y sigue buscando más…

- ¡Es mentira!- negó Quinn con la cabeza.

- Si, es mentira Brittany…te lo has inventado- apoyó Rachel a su amiga demasiado asustada por la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera cierto.

Brittany y Santana se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no les importaba lo más mínimo si les creían o no.

- ¿Seguís dispuestas a ir al roble con forma de mano?- quiso saber la amiga de la rubia.

Rachel les miró a los dos dispuesta a decir que no, que era una cobarde, que no quería que sus huesos acabaran en el saco del señor Enderson y que le daba igual si seguían llamándola cobardica para el resto de su vida. Iba a decirlo pero Quinn se le adelantó.

- Claro que si. Te lo has inventado todo- determinó la rubia tirando decididamente de la mano de su mejor amiga- Si te traemos lo que os habéis dejado allí nunca más os burlaréis de nosotras…- buscó un trato.

- Lo prometemos- se comprometieron los dos niños inmensamente felices por como estaban saliendo las cosas.

En su interior Rachel estaba gritándose a si misma que aquello era una muy, muy mala idea y que deberían quedarse allí en la cabaña esperando a ver las estrellas fugaces, pero Quinn ya avanzaba hacia el bosque con la luz de la linterna dando botes unos metros por delante y no podía permitir que se marchara sola. Los huesos de Quinn eran demasiado importantes para ella, de modo que trotó hasta ponerse a su altura y se agarró del brazo de su amiga.

Buff aquello estaba muy oscuro. Ninguna de las dos había estado en aquel bosque de noche. De día si, miles de veces, jugando a pillar y al escondite. Nunca de noche. Daba miedo de noche. Daba mucho miedo.

Mientras avanzaban solo podían escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas, sus respiraciones y a los grillos. Debían de ser un montón de grillos porque se les oía muy, muy alto. ¿Cuántos habría? Millones, tenía que haber millones y todos escondidos. Escondidos porque el bosque de noche da miedo.

Rachel tenía su mirada fija en el único punto de luz que había frente a ella. El haz de la linterna que sostenía Quinn. Su pequeño corazoncito nunca había latido tan deprisa como lo hacía en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera aquel día junto a su casa cuando se encontraron a Skippy. Entonces era de día. Le gustaba que fuera de día.

- No tengas miedo Rach…- le susurró Quinn- Ya casi hemos llegado- le animó y, a pesar de sus palabras, la morena pudo notar que su amiga estaba tan asustada como ella misma. ¡Gran consuelo!

¡Por fin! Allí estaba el viejo roble con forma de mano, la luz de la linterna de lo estaba iluminando en aquellos momentos. Había algo a los pies del árbol. Supuestamente era lo que debían llevar de vuelta para demostrarles a Brittany y Santana que realmente habían llegado hasta allí. Se acercaron un poco más y la sangre de ambas se les heló en las venas al reconocer los objetos que descansaban a los pies del roble. Un saco viejo y un hacha.

- ¡Es el saco del señor Enderson!- gritó Rachel y si Quinn no hubiese estado tan asustada en aquellos momentos y si las dos no hubiesen estado rodeadas por tan solo oscuridad y si hubiese podido pensar con un poco de claridad se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquel era el viejo saco donde sus padres guardaban patatas y hubiese reconocido la marca en el mango del hacha de Russel. En vez de eso su instinto de supervivencia se puso en marcha y tras soltar un grito que fue acompañado por otro salido de la garganta de Rachel se dio media vuelta y corrió.

- ¡Corre Rachel! ¡Corre!- le ordenó a su amiga mientras ella ya lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Casi podía escuchar la voz del señor Enderson tras ellas "¡Devolvedme mis huesos!"…

Mientras corría con la luz de la linterna saltando incontrolable de un lado a otro, iluminando ramas, matorrales y raíces, inconscientemente se centraba en la rápida respiración de Rachel a su espalda, asegurándose de que le seguía en aquella carrera por salvar sus pequeños huesos. Y de repente ya no la escuchó y a pesar del miedo que tenía, a pesar de que cada microscópica parte de su ser le instaba a seguir huyendo, se paró en seco volviéndose hacia la oscuridad y hacia el señor Enderson y cuando vio a su amiga en el suelo casi llorando no lo dudó un segundo antes de correr hacia ella.

- ¡Rachel vamos!- le pidió tomándola de la mano y ayudándole a levantarse- ¡Vamos corre!- exigió retomando la carrera hacia su casa, esta vez con la mano de Rachel fuertemente sujeta en la suya.

Llegaron faltas de aliento y ni siquiera pensaron en volver a subir a la casa del árbol. Fueron directas al interior de la casa de Quinn y subieron las escaleras de dos en dos. No pararon de correr hasta que no estuvieron a salvo en la habitación. La rubia cerró la puerta y arrastró una silla para bloquearla por si acaso el señor Enderson tenía la sangre fría de seguirlas hasta allí. Una vez asegurada la entrada se volvió hacia Rachel que se sorbía la nariz sentada en la cama su pecho subiendo y bajando muy, muy rápido por el miedo y la carrera. Quinn se acercó a ella con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¡Buff se habían librado por los pelos!

- Rachel…no llores- le pidió rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

- Me he caído y pensaba que me iba a coger…- sollozó la pequeña mirándose las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

- No. Yo no hubiera dejado que te cogiera Rach- le calmó Quinn y la morena le miró con ojos llorosos.

- Gracias por volver a por mi- musitó mirándose las manos de nuevo y calmándose poco a poco.

- De nada- le respondió la rubia mientras notaba como los latidos de su propio corazón volvían a la normalidad. Las dos estaban sanas y salvas.

Se quedó un poco más al lado de Quinn, mientras ambas se recuperaban del susto y mientras Rachel trataba de controlar el hipo. Siempre le daba el hipo cuando lloraba. Minutos después se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y miró el bosque que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Y pensó en el señor Enderson con su saco y con su hacha caminando entre los árboles y esperando encontrarse con unas niñas a las que quitar los huesos y se prometió a si misma que los huesos que llevaba en aquel saco nunca jamás serían los suyos y sobre todo que nunca jamás serían los de Rachel.

Y de pronto la vió. ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Y otra! Wow…

- ¡Rach! ¡Mira, están lloviendo estrellas!- le avisó.

Pronto ambas estaban junto a la ventana observando las estrellas viajar por el cielo. Iban muy rápido, por lo menos debían ir a cien kilómetros por hora.

¡Por lo menos!

Las dos desearon lo mismo pero no que el verano fuese más largo, ni una bici nueva, ni siquiera que Sugar fuera transferida de clase el año próximo ni que Quinn pudiera ir de camping con los Berry.

Cada una pidió a las estrellas que el señor Enderson no la cogiese nunca y, sobre todo, que no cogiese nunca a su mejor amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: Diez Años

Los viernes por la noche eran especiales. Sus días favoritos. Habían comenzado a ser especiales cuando ambas tenían diez años. Si, a los diez años comenzó la tradición Fabray-Berry Faberry. Noche de películas. A veces en su casa, a veces en casa de Rachel, siempre con palomitas y con sus refrescos favoritos. Casi siempre películas de miedo y ambas protegidas por una enorme y cálida manta que actuaba como escudo contra Freddy, Jason y Norman …entre otros.

Las dos se morían de miedo bajo la manta sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla ni un momento. Rachel admitía estar asustada, ella jamás. No sabía porque pero desde el principio había adoptado el papel de valiente. Era pura fachada, ella lo sabía y Rachel también, pero a la morena parecía calmarle igual verla tan tranquila de modo que seguía fingiendo y dejaba que su amiga se apretujara contra ella en las secuencias más críticas de las películas.

Nadie más estaba invitado a su noche de cine especial. Era algo solamente suyo, de las dos. Quinn estimaba que desde los diez años hasta el día presente Rachel y ella habrían visionado casi todas las películas de miedo rodadas en habla inglesa. Un montón. ¿Su favorita? No podría elegir…había tantas…pero tal vez debiera responder que cualquiera de las pesadillas de Freddy Krueger y en especial la primera. ¿Por qué? Fácil, había sido la película con la que se había iniciado aquella tradición Fabray-Berry Faberry suena bien. Pesadilla en Elm Street. Habían pasado quince años desde la primera vez que la vieron y Quinn aún recordaba vívidamente los gritos de su amiga y lo fuerte que le había apretado el brazo durante la duración entera del film. Recordaba también lo increíblemente asustada que ella misma se había sentido durante y después de la película. Habían tardado días en superar el miedo a cerrar los ojos y dormir, ambas convencidas de que Freddy aparecería en sus sueños y acabaría con ellas, pelándolas con sus cuchillas como si fueran naranjas. Terrible.

A pesar de haberlo pasado horriblemente mal aquella noche, el viernes siguiente decidieron ver Pesadilla en Elm Street 2 y al siguiente la 3 y al siguiente la 4 y así hasta terminar la saga. Ella escogió aquella película para inaugurar la primera sesión de cine de los viernes pero fue Rachel quien insistió en verlas todas y eso que era la que más gritaba de las dos y la que luego tenía más miedo de Berry, un misterio de la naturaleza.

Rachel y Quinn a los diez años

Racchel corrió de nuevo al interior de su casa cansando la paciencia de sus padres que la esperaban en el coche. ¡Era de vital importancia que regresara y cogiera la película que Quinn y ella iban a ver aquella noche! Su amiga jamás se lo perdonaría si llegaba a su casa con las manos vacías. Sonrió ampliamente al localizarla sobre su cama, la había dejado allí para que no se le olvidara cogerla…no había funcionado muy bien. ¡Pero ya la tenía en las manos! Regresó al coche de su padre con "Toy Story" abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho.

Quinn suspiró en su habitación al escuchar como su madre le llamaba por tercera vez…uff que mujer más insistente. Vale, tal vez si hubiera bajado a la primera Judy se hubiera ahorrado dos gritos pero aún así…¡que mujer más insistente!

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó lo mismo que las otras dos veces. No era una garantía de que realmente fuera a bajar y su madre lo sabía.

- ¡Quinn Fabray! ¡Como no te vea en la cocina en diez segundos llamo a Shelby y le digo que deje a Rachel con sus vecinos! Os quedáis sin noche de películas o de cine o de cómo queráis llamarlo. ¿Me has…?- no le hizo falta terminar aquella pregunta porque su hija se materializó frente a ella a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Qué quieres Judy?- inquirió. Había empezado a llamarla Judy en vez de mamá solo porque sabía que le molestaba.

- Primero que no llames Judy. Me llamo mamá- le informó- Y segundo…recordarte que espero que Rachel y tu os portéis bien con la abuela.

- ¡Judy! Me ofendes. Rachel y yo siempre nos portamos bien- matizó la pequeña rubia. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio como su madre ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla llamarle por su nombre de pila de nuevo. La mujer soltó un suspiro resignado antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué película vaís a ver?-quiso saber.

- Toy Story- era mentira pero de momento solo ella lo sabía. Incluso Rachel creía que era aquella la película elegida.

- En cuanto termine os quiero a las dos en la cama sin rechistar. Que no me tenga que decir la abuela que os ha tenido que perseguir por la casa como la última vez- le advirtió señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Estábamos jugando alas escondidas -!se defendió Quinn.

- ¿Ha quedado claro?- le cortó su madre.

- Si- aceptó.

- Y nada de pasaros hablando toda la noche. Espero que estéis más que dormidas cuando papá y yo volvamos a casa- advirtió.

Quinn puso cara de buena pero aquella era una cosa imposible de prometer. Rachel y ella tenían muchísimas, muchísimas cosas de las que hablar. De pronto escuchó el sonido del motor de un coche acercándose y salió quemando rueda de la cocina . Tal y como suponía…¡era Rachel! Esperó inmóvil viendo como su amiga se bajaba del vehículo y se dirigía hacia allí corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Se plantó al otro lado del cristal y rió cuando Quinn presionó su rostro contra el mismo aplastando su nariz. Cuando la rubia se separó fue el turno de Rachel de poner caras contra el cristal haciéndole reír a ella. Lástima que segundos después Shelby apareciera a su lado ordenándole que dejara de hacer tonterías y llevándosela tomada de la muñeca. Fin de la diversión con el cristal de la ventana.

Nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa Rachel se vio arrastrada por su mejor amiga escaleras arriba y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir hola se encontraba prisionera en la habitación de Quinn.

- Tengo Toy Story- proclamó cuando su amiga se volvió hacia ella tras cerrar la puerta.

- Olvida Toy Story- le ordenó la rubia y sonrió cuando vio la cara que se le quedaba a la morena- Tengo algo mejor- aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Cuando pones esa cara siempre terminamos castigadas Quinn- indicó la morena algo nerviosa por lo que se le hubiese podido ocurrir a su amiga.

- No terminaremos castigadas- le calmó- Esta tarde Brittany y Santana han estado aquí y les he oído hablar de una película. Decían que daba mucho, mucho miedo. Brittany la tiene en su habitación- indicó.

- Pero...es de Brittany. ¿Le has pedido permiso para verla?- lo dudó la morena.

- ¡Rachel! ¿Por que tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?- protestó- Claro que no le he pedido permiso...no me dejaría cogerla- dio por sentado- Pero no está, pasa la noche en casa de Santana. La cogeremos, la veremos y la pondremos en el mismo sitio- explicó su meticuloso plan.

- ¿Y si tu abuela nos pilla viéndola? ¿No es para mayores?- volvió a poner pegas Rachel. Esta vez Quinn no se dignó a responder verbalmente y se limitó a dedicarle un gesto exasperado- ¿Qué?

- Es para mayores...por eso tenemos que verla- le abrió los ojos- Mi abuela no se va a dar ni cuenta de lo que estamos viendo. Esta noche ponen un especial de "La ruleta de la Fortuna", es su programa favorito en el mundo entero. Nos pondremos en la habitación de mis padres. Nadie va a enterarse- aseguró.

Rachel miró a su amiga aún poco convencida del repentino cambio de planes.

- ¿Que te pasa Rachel?¿Te da miedo ver una película para mayores?- le picó sonriendo burlonamente.

- Has dicho que es una película de mucho miedo- le recordó.

- Oh vamos...¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan aburrida?- alzó las cejas la rubia.

- ¡No soy aburrida!- frunció el ceño Rachel. Era lo último que quería que su amiga pensara de ella- Vale...podemos ver esa película. Pero si nos pillan te echaré la culpa de todo- cedió.

- Trato hecho- aceptó con una sonrisa. Sabía que Rachel jamás le dejaría cargar con las culpas sola.

Escucharon las voces de sus padres llamándolas desde el piso inferior y bajaron corriendo las escaleras para despedirse de ellos. Los cuatro se iban al cine o al teatro. No estaban muy seguras y tampoco era que les interesaran muchos los planes de los mayores. Un "Portaros bien" por aquí, unos besos por allá, más besos por el otro lado y dos minutos después las dos niñas y la abuela de Quinn estaban solas en casa .

Cenaron en la cocina contándole a su canguro de aquella noche como eran las cosas en su colegio. Le hablaron de los profesores, le hablaron de las clases y le hablaron de los granos molestos en el culo llamados Sugar. Cuando terminaron le ayudaron a recoger y anunciaron que se iban al piso superior prometiéndole que serían buenas. Antes de desaparecer de su vista le convencieron para que les preparara unas palomitas. ¡Necesitaban palomitas para su sesión de cine!

Maldición. Brittany sabía lo que se hacía. Había escondido la dichosa película en lo más alto de la más alta estantería de su pocilga, o habitación. En aquellos momentos Rachel y ella estaban trasladando una silla, ganarían centímetros y conseguirían alcanzar aquella joya del cine de terror. Al menos aquel era el plan. Una vez que hubieron colocado su plataforma y que Quinn se hubia subido encima descubrieron que necesitaban aún más centímetros.

- Rachel...inténtalo tú- le cedió el puesto Quinn saltando silla abajo.

- Somos igual de altas- señaló la morena.

- ¿Y que estás esperando para crecer, Liliputiense?- inquirió la rubia.

Rachel soltó un bufido ofendido. Nunca debió regalarle a Quinn aquel libro. "Los viajes de Gulliver" había terminado haciendo más mal que bien. Sin añadir nada a la pregunta impertinente de su mejor amiga Rachel se subió a la silla. Se estiró. Evidentemente tampoco llegaba a alcanzar la dichosa película. Quinn iba a meterse de nuevo con ella cuando la vió trepar por un par de baldas con una facilidad pasmosa, coger Pesadilla en Elm Street y regresar al suelo como si nada.

- Toma- se la tendió con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Quinn se limitó a coger lo que le ofrecía soltando una risita impresionada. Vaya con Rachel. Dejaron la silla junto a la estantería, la utilizarían tras la sesión de cine de nuevo, y corrieron a la habitación de Russel y Judy. Quinnn con la película quemándole en una mano y un bol de palomitas en precario equilibrio en la otra y Rachel arrastrando tras ella la gigantesca manta que habían robado de uno de los armarios del salón. Una vez dentro de la habitación cerraron la puerta. En cuestión de segundos Rachel estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama cubierta hasta la barbilla con la manta y observando como su amiga ponía en marcha el video y encendía la televisión. Una vez hecho aquello la rubia corrió hasta colarse junto a Rachel bajo la protección de la gran manta y recuperó el bol de palomitas de la mesilla de su padre.

- ¿Preparada Rach?- le preguntó mirándole fugazmente.

- Preparada- confirmó casi a la vez que la primera escena de aquel film llenaba la pantalla. La morena soltó una risita nerviosa antes de degustar un par de palomitas.

Se encontraban a mitad de la película y las palomitas estaban casi intactas, las dos amigas con un par de ellas camino de sus bocas pero paralizadas y con los ojos muy, muy abiertos y fijos en la pantalla. ¡¿Que problema tenía aquel hombre chamuscado?! ¡¿Porque mataba a la gente como si nada?! ¡Y esas cuchillas en su mano! ¿Cuanto podía sobrevivir un ser humano de diez años sin dormir? No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que duró la película. Ni una sola. Solo se miraban de vez en cuando, la una acurrucada contra la otra, compartiendo un silencioso "¿Por que demonios estamos viendo esto?". Pero a pesar de todo terminaron de verla, hasta el final, hasta que ya no hubo nada más por ver.

Cuando las letras de los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla Quinn se levantó para sacarla del video acordándose antes de rebobinarla para que Brittany no sospechase nada raro. Se volvió hacia Rachel una vez que tuvo la cinta en sus manos. La morena seguía en la misma posición que cuando la película había acabado. Quinn solo podía ver sus ojos, su frente y su pelo. Todo lo demás estaba oculto debajo de la manta.

- Rachel...- comenzó a hablar la rubia.

- No voy a dormir nunca más- musitó la morena y sus ojos transmitían una angustia nunca antes vista por su amiga.

- Yo tampoco...-admitió mirando distraídamente la película.

- Ni la siesta- matizó Rachel- No voy a volver a cerrar los ojos en toda mi vida. ¡No voy a parpadear!-decidió sujetándose los párpados con sus índices y pulgares para evitar que se le cerraran automáticamente. Quinn tuvo que reirse al verla así y su amiga sonrió un poco- Uf...se me secan los ojos...- sacudió la cabeza tras devolverle la movilidad a sus párpados pestañeando rápidamente.

Tuvieron que reunir el valor suficiente como para abandonar la relativa seguridad de la habitación en la que se encontraban y aventurarse hacia la habitación de Brittany. Reafirmándose la una a la otra con la frase "Si no estás dormida no te hace nada" consiguieron devolver la película a su estantería, la manta al armario del salón, darle la buenas noches a la abuela de la rubia y correr de nuevo al piso superior. Utilizaron el baño antes de parapetarse en la habitación de Quinn y se cambiaron al pijama rápidamente. Se sintieron un poco más seguras al encontrarse por fin juntas bajo el edredón.

- Solo es una película, no es de verdad...-musitó Rachel estrechando el brazo de su amiga.

- Si, si te quemas te mueres y no puedes matar a nadie en sueños- aportó la rubia.

- No, no puedes matar a nadie en sueños- repitió su interlocutora antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

- Y con esas cuchillas no se podría arrascar si le picaba la nariz- aportó Quinny sonrió al vislumbrar en la penumbra que Rachel lo hacía.

- Con la otra mano- señaló una posibilidad su amiga. Escuchó a la otra niña emitir un sonido afirmativo.

- Era muy feo- indicó la rubia momentos después poniendo cara de disgusto.

- ¡Era muy, muy feo!- estuvo de acuerdo Rachel- Pero tu también serías feas si te quemaras toda la cara- defendió en cierta forma la fealdad de Freddy.

- Tu serías más fea que yo quemada si te quemaras la cara- contraatacó Quinn.

- Mas fea que Sugar - sugirió Rachel.

- Nadien sera mas fea que Sugar- aceptó su amiga.

Las dos se quedaron en completo silencio entonces por un par de minutos. La rubia permitió a Rachel abrazarle como si fuera su peluche, estaba acostumbrada a dormirse atrapada entre los brazos de la morena y en cierta forma le gustaba, siempre conciliaba mejor el sueño de ese modo. Aquella noche le reconfortaba sentir los brazos de Rachel a su alrededor, hacía que la amenaza de Freddy pareciese más lejana.

- Quinn...-habló la morena rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Si?-contestó interesada.

- ¿Por que no te duermes y yo espero un poco a ver si te mueres y si no te mueres me duermo yo también?- sugirió un plan.

- ¿Por que no te duermes tú y soy yo la que espera para ver si te mueres?- frunció el ceño la rubia indignada y completamente en contra de la **** de plan de Rachel.

- No gracias- se negó a dormirse primero.

- Pues "no gracias" a tu propuesta también- aclaró Quinn.

-Alguna vez tendrás que dormirte Fabray- señaló la morena.

- No antes que tu- aseguró la aludida.

No dijeron nada más y, sin exagerar, se pasaron al menos hora y media mirándose a los ojos en la semipenumbra del cuarto en espera de que la otra sucumbiera al sueño. Debieron quedarse dormidas más o menos al mismo tiempo porque ninguna de las dos recordaba quien había cerrado los ojos primero


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: Once Años

¿Cuándo comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Rachel Berry era algo más que amor de mejor amiga? No lo sabía exactamente y sospechaba que desde el principio su conexión con aquella diminuta morena que hablaba raro había sido más profunda de lo que cabía esperarse entre amigas. Aún así nunca se había planteado nada porque era demasiado pequeña como planteárselo de modo que, desde los cinco hasta los once años, Rachel había sido solo su mejor amiga. Aquella con la quería pasar cada minuto del día, a la que se lo contaba todo y con la que podía contar para hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier tipo de locura y travesura.

Todo había sido fácil hasta entonces, en el pequeño universo en el que vivían las niñas odiaban a los niños y los niños odiaban a las niñas y si a una niña le gustaba un niño o a un niño una niña los demás se encargaban de quitarles la tontería del cuerpo mediante crueles burlas y bromas pesadas. Fueron buenos tiempos para Quinn Fabray. Buenos tiempos, si señor. Pero desgraciadamente aquel paraíso del odio entre géneros llegó a su fin. Y terminó así, de repente y sin previo aviso. De pronto un día las niñas de su clase habían comenzado a hablar de los chicos de una forma completamente diferente. Y de golpe y porrazo a todas les gustaba uno de sus compañeros, o dos, o tres…dependiendo de lo fresca que fuera cada una. A Sugar le gustaban todos, a ella ninguno. ¿Y a Rachel? Eso era lo que comenzó a preocuparle de forma alarmante. ¿Y si a Rachel le empezaba a gustar alguno de los niños? La morena nunca le había hablado de ninguno de ellos con otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia o disgusto pero aún así…

No comprendía de donde venía aquel miedo a que Rachel comenzara a fijarse en los niños de su clase al igual que hacían todas sus demás compañeras, pero ahí estaba. Poco a poco ese malestar se fue desvaneciendo al comprobar que, a pesar de la tontería que comenzaba a apoderarse del resto del mundo, ellas dos continuaban igual. Seguían pasando los recreos juntas mirándose con paciencia cuando escuchaban a alguna de las otras niñas compartir su pequeño enamoramiento pre-adolescente. Cuando volvían a casa se burlaban de ellas, hablaban de sus cosas y hacían los deberes sin preocuparse de nada de lo que sucedía fuera de su pequeña burbuja. Pero de repente un día aquella burbuja explotó.

Rachel Y Quinn a los once años

Primera hora de clase de un viernes. Matemáticas. ¿Por qué señor?La semana tenía siete días y cinco de ellos debían pasarlos asistiendo al colegio, solo quedaban dos de descanso…¡¿A nadie más le parecía totalmente injusto y desproporcionado? Quinn ahogó un bostezo…madre mía, que flojera, aquello era inhumano. ¡Inhumano! Menos mal que ya era viernes y aquella noche Rachel y ella tenían preparada una sesión de cine completa y absolutamente genial. Era viernes y era 13, así que la película elegida había sido "Viernes 13". Doblemente escalofriante. Rachel iba a morirse de miedo. Y…hablando de Rachel, la había notado un poco rara aquella mañana pero le había preguntado si le pasaba algo y le había dicho que no. Desvió su mirada, alejándola de la tarima y de la profesora, hasta captar a la morena dentro de su campo visual. Ella tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y normalmente Quinn conocía los pensamientos de Rachel, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero aquella mañana no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

Intentó sonsacarle en los cambios de clase pero sin ningún éxito. Le atosigó durante el recreo pero nada, la morena continuaba sin admitir que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Por fin las clases terminaron y Quinn recogió todas sus pertenencias dentro de su mochila antes de colgársela a la espalda y acercarse al pupitre de su mejor amiga. Desde los nueve años sus padres les dejaban volver solas a casa después de las clases. Sus casas no estaban muy lejos del colegio y la ciudad era pequeña y aburrida, todos los habitantes se conocían entre ellos. La rubia observó como su amiga guardaba sus libros en la mochila y le ayudó tendiéndole también el estuche.

- ¿A que hora vas a venir a mi casa?- preguntó Quinn cuando las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de clase- Si vienes pronto a lo mejor nos da tiempo de ver también la segunda parte- dejó caer .

- Quinn…-iba a decir algo la morena cuando de repente Finn el comemocos se plantó delante suyo cortándoles el paso a ambas.

- Ey Rachel- saludó con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara- Quinn…-dejó caer apenas sin mirar a la rubia antes de centrar su completa atención en su amor platónico de nuevo- Solo quería recordarte que mi fiesta de cumpleaños empieza a las cinco y media- dijo.

Quinn le miró como si aquel niño se hubiera vuelto completamente loco de repente, tanto comer mocos debía haberle afectado al cerebro. ¿Rachel dejándole plantada a ella por acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de aquel payaso de circo? ¡Por favor! No había forma humana de que la morena cancelara su noche de cine, era impensable, inconcebible desde todo punto de vista, imposible, era…

- Cinco y media, allí estaré- contestó Rachel.

¡Increíble! ¿Allí estaré?¿Como que allí estaré?¡A ella el comemocos de Finn ni siquiera le había invitado a su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños! No era que le importase mucho pero aún así…Rachel había aceptado ir sin ella. ¡Sin ella! Y no solo eso, esperaba al último momento para decirle que se cancelaban sus terroríficos planes. Tras escucharla la cara de Finn se deformó aún más ensanchando su, ya de por sí, ancha sonrisa. Se despidió de Rachel con la mano antes de caminar hacia atrás aún mirándola con cara de retrasado mental, chocó con las taquillas y se puso un poco rojo antes de despedirse de nuevo de Rachel y echar a correr pasillo adelante. ¡Menuda pena de pseudo ser humano!

Una vez que Finn hubo desaparecido de su vista Quinnse volvió hacia su amiga.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Finn?- preguntó y su voz sonó un pelín chillona sin ella proponérselo.

- Si…me invitó ayer y le dije que si- reconoció- Llamó a mi casa por teléfono- dio más detalles.

- ¡Se come los mocos Rachel!- se lo recordó Quinn por si ella lo había olvidado.

- Eso era antes…ya no se los come- contestó su amiga mientras ambas salían al patio del colegio.

- ¡No puedo creer que canceles nuestra noche de cine!- exclamó la rubia.

- Lo siento Quinn…podemos ver la película mañana- ofreció mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Se llama "la noche de cine de los viernes". ¡Mañana no será viernes! ¡Y no será 13!…¡y todavía no han rodado la película de terror "Sábado 14"!- exclamó completamente enfadada- No me puedo creer que me dejes tirada…-bufó.

- ¡No te dejo tirada!- protestó Rachel.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas cuando Noah me invitó a su cumpleaños y a ti no?- le preguntó y Rachel agachó la cabeza. Si que se acordaba. Quinn le había contestado que si no le invitaba a ella también no acudiría. Al final no había ido ninguna de las dos a pesar de que el niño había cedido a las exigencias de la rubia. Noah esta un poco enamorado de Quinn- Da igual…si tu pasas de la noche de cine invitaré a alguien más y punto- resolvió.

- ¡No puedes invitar a nadie más! Son "nuestras" noches de cine…- matizó Rachel.

- Parece que la de hoy es "mi" noche de cine- respondió Quinn- Ya sé…voy a invitar a Marley- decidió de pronto al ver a la niña acercándose.

- ¿A Marley?- exclamó Rachel incrédula volviéndose hacia el lugar por donde la aludida caminaba.

Marley Rose. Once años, ojos azulesy largo cabello castaño. Divertida, ingeniosa, encantadora, estudiante modelo. Marley Rose, la chica más popular de la clase de quinto grado. Desde que Quinn le había defendido una vez a los seis años cuando David intentó arrebatarle el almuerzo, las dos habían mantenido una relación bastante amigable. Unas bromas por allí, unas bromas por allá. Marley les invitaba a ambas a sus fiestas de cumpleaños y Rachel debía reconocer que había temido en varias ocasiones que su mejor amiga le cambiara por "doña perfecta". ¡Era la más popular! Quinn nunca jamás se había planteado hacer tal cosa. Ni en un millón de años. ¿Y ahora pensaba invitarle a "su" noche de cine? El ceño de la morena se frunció con extremo disgusto al notar como Marley sonreía al ver a Quinn acercarse a ella. Las vio intercambiar unas palabras, reírse un poco, intercambiar más palabras, más risas. Palabras, risas, palabras, risas…¡por fin una despedida! Y Quinn se dirigía allí de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Y bien?- se cruzó de brazos Rachel.

- Vendrá a mi casa sobre las seis y media- le informó la rubia echando a caminar sin más, traspasando los límites entre el colegio y la calle y enfilando el camino que le llevaría hasta su casa.

Rachel le miró completamente molesta y apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Solo has invitado a Marley para que me enfadara- acusó a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y porque ibas a enfadarte? Tu te vas a la fiesta de Finn y yo no me enfado- ejemplificó.

- ¡Claro que te enfadas! Solo por eso has invitado a "doña perfecta" a tu casa…-rebatió la morena.

- ¡No entiendo porque has aceptado a ir a ese cumpleaños! Finn ni siquiera te cae bien…-dio por sentado.

- Finn me cae bien. Es simpático- admitió Rachel.

- ¡Es simpático contigo porque le gustas!- exclamó Quinn- Y aceptando a ir a su cumpleaños es como si le dijeras que él también te gusta a ti- le informó.

Rachel no dijo nada. No lo negó como Quinn esperaba que hiciera y el estómago de la rubia se convirtió en un nudo. Un nudo muy, muy apretado. Y tuvo que preguntarlo- ¿Te gusta Finn?

Rachel miró hacia otro lado al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ante el silencio de la rubia se vio obligada a elaborar un poco más su respuesta.

- No lo sé. Igual un poco- declaró vagamente.

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra cuando Quinn le sorprendió acelerando el paso y dejándola atrás.

El comemocos…le gustaba el comemocos. Ver para creer.

Quinn se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en mitad del suelo de su habitación. Con sus brazos en forma de cruz, extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miraba el techo el comemocos. El mismo Finn que le había dado un beso a los siete años y al que ella había derribado, segundos después, con sus propias manos. Rachel decía que no, pero ella estaba segura de que ese niño seguía comiéndose los mocos…porque ya se sabe lo que dicen "Una vez comemocos, siempre comemocos". Allá Rachel si quería relacionarse con aquel tipo de gente. ¡Por ella como si empezaba a comerse los mocos también! Le daba igual. Si señor. Le daba exactamente igual. Rachel podía casarse con Finn cuando le diera la gana, ella encontraría a otra mejor amiga, y sería mejor "mejor amiga" que Rachel porque se la buscaría menos miedosa.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre entró con un montón de ropa limpia y doblada en las manos. Pareció sorprenderse de encontrársela en el suelo.

- Quinn…¿puede saberse que haces tirada en el suelo?- inquirió pasando sobre ella con cuidado de no pisarla ya que estaba entorpeciendo el paso hacia el armario.

- Pensar- fue su simple respuesta.

- ¿A que hora llega Rachel?- se interesó la mujer repartiendo la ropa de su hija pequeña en las diferentes baldas y perchas.

- A ninguna- contestó Quinn ahorrando saliva y más palabras innecesarias.

Judy dejó de centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos para mirar a la niña con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?- quiso saber.

- No. Ahora que tiene novio no vendrá tanto por aquí- masculló y le indignó mucho, pero que mucho, escuchar la risita de Judy tras sus palabras.

- ¿Novio? Tenéis once años Quinn…novio…-sacudió la cabeza aún sonriendo. Estos niños de hoy en día- Así que estás enfadada porque Rachel hoy ha quedado con otro niño- apuntó Judy cerrando el armario y sentándose en la cama observando la cara de enfado de la pequeña rubia.

- No estoy enfadada…-negó lo evidente.

- Quinn…que no os paséis las veinticuatro horas del día juntas no quiere decir que seáis menos amigas- trató de animarle pero, lejos de conseguirlo, aquella afirmación consiguió entristecerla más.

Ella quería pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con Rachel y, hasta aquella mañana Rachel también había querido pasarlas con ella. Y ya no. ¡Y encima por un chico! Puaghhh…

Judy decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, se le pasaría porque eran cosas de niños ¿verdad? Solo cosas de niños.

Si, le había mentido a Rachel ¿y que? En realidad Marley le había dicho que no podía ir a su casa porque aquel fin de semana se iba con sus padres a visitar a sus abuelos que vivían a tropecientos kilómetros de allí. ¿Por qué le había mentido? Pues porque si. Más simple que eso imposible. Le había mentido porque sí, porque quería que Rachel se sintiera mal, porque ella se sentía mal.

¡Y si Rachel se pensaba que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver "Viernes 13" el mismísimo día viernes 13 estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada! Ella se lo perdía y esperaba que no le sentaran mal los sándwiches de mocos de la fiesta de Finn.

Ella ya estaba a mitad de película. Todas las palomitas tenían destino "su boca", el sillón era suyo enterito, enterito y no tenía que compartir la manta calentita y suave con nadie. ¡Ja Rachel Berry ! ¡No te necesito para nada! O para casi nada…porque de tantas palomitas le estaba empezando a doler un poco la tripa, el sillón era demasiado grande y la manta calentita no era tan calentita sin el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo y sus manos haciéndole un torniquete a su brazo. Y no había nadie por quien fingir ser valiente así que estaba pasando más miedo que en toda su vida.

De pronto captó un sonido extraño, fuera de lugar, y paró la película para poder escuchar mejor. Sus padres estaban en la cocina revisando las facturas porque Judy estaba convencida de que aquel semestre les habían cobrado el agua dos veces. ¡Aquellos dos si que sabían vivir peligrosamente! Y su hermano estaba pasando el fin de semana con Santana y sus padres en una casa rural. Ay hermanita…disfruta mientras puedas, antes de que Santana encuentre a un chico comemocos y caiga rendido a sus pies olvidándose de que una vez tuvo un mejor amiga llamada Brittany.

Prestó mucha atención y…ahí estaba, ese ruido chirriante intermitente, se parecía mucho al ruido que hacía la bicicleta de Rachel cada vez que la morena pedaleaba. Ella ya le había dicho mil veces que le pidiera a su padre que se la engrasara un poco pero Rachel no le hacía caso. Intrigada se arropó con la manta y se levantó del sofá acercándose hacia la ventana más próxima, debía descubrir que era lo que producía aquel sonido tan desagradable pero…espera…ya no se escuchaba. El reflejo de la luz de la televisión dentro y la oscuridad de fuera habían convertido al cristal de la ventana en un espejo, de modo que al llegar junto a él utilizó sus manos para crear un círculo de visión al exterior y…¡JODER! Rachel estaba al otro lado y le saludó tímidamente con la mano, como si nada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de causarle un paro cardíaco.

No perdió tiempo y salió al porche, en pijama y con zapatillas con forma de cabeza de vaca en sus pies, la manta rodeándola y cerrándose sobre su pecho. Miró a su amiga y, tal y como suponía, allí estaba su bicicleta ruinosa tirada a los pies de las escaleras sin ningún cuidado.

- Hola Quinn…- saludó la morena estirándose más las mangas de su sudadera hasta que consiguió que sus manos desaparecieran de la vista.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió su amiga cambiando el peso de pie y estrechando más la manta sobre su cuerpo. Hacía un poco de frío.

- Venir a verte y…- bajó la vista al suelo- …y a pedirte perdón también. No debí haberte dejado plantada por ir a la fiesta de Finn- reconoció- Tu nunca me dejas plantada por irte a la fiesta de nadie- admitió.

- Es de noche…no nos dejan coger la bicicleta de noche- indicó la rubia.

- Ya…me he escapado…- explicó Rachel y Quinn sonrió al ver el gesto de malicia de la cara de su amiga al alardear de su fuga- Mi madre no me dejaba venir ni llamarte por teléfono porque decía que ya era tarde- añadió.

Quinn se sentó en la primera escalera del porche y miró la oscuridad ante ella.

- ¿Has venido pedaleando desde tu casa estando todo tan oscuro?- inquirió sorprendida y miró a su amiga cuando está se sentó a su lado.

- Si…la bici tiene luz delante- explicó.

- Pero eres una miedosa- le recordó.

- Pero tenía que hablar contigo. No quiero que te hagas mejor amiga de Marley y que tengáis "nuestros" viernes de cine- admitió mirándole con ojos tristes- Y para tu información Finn sigue comiéndose los mocos…-añadió y Rachel rió al escucharle. ¡Lo sabía!

- No puedo creer que te guste un chico que se come los mocos- dijo negando con la cabeza. Rachel suspiró mirando los escalones de madera.

- No me gusta Finn, Quinn…- reconoció- Es un poco asqueroso- añadió.

- ¿Y porque has ido a su fiesta?- frunció el ceño la rubia. Wow…de repente parecía que le habían quitado como trescientas toneladas de encima. ¡A Rachel no le gustaba Finn! ¡Y quería que siguieran siendo mejores amigas!

- Porque…se supone que debería gustarme algún chico…a todas las demás chicas de clase les gusta alguno…- señaló jugando con las mangas de su jersey.

- A mi no- se encogió de hombros Quinn.

- ¿Y no te sientes rara cuando todas hablan de lo guapos que son porque a ti no te parecen guapos?- quiso saber.

- No- volvió a encogerse de hombros la rubia. Y era la verdad.

- Pensé que si a lo mejor me gustaba Finn…dejaría de sentirme rara- reconoció.

- No eres rara…- le dijo Quinn y Rachel le miró- Eres especial- añadió y la morena sonrió un poco. Su amiga siempre sabía que decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Seguimos siendo mejores amigas?- quiso saber la morena.

Quinn se limitó a darle un abrazo que enseguida fue correspondido, en las caras de las dos niñas dos enormes sonrisas aparecieron.

- ¿Quieres pasar a ver "Viernes 13"?- ofreció Quinn- He visto un trozo pero lo rebobinaré si quieres- señaló.

- Eh…es tu noche de cine con Marley…-dudó la morena.

- No, no lo es. Solo te dije que Marley iba a venir para que te sintieras mal- reconoció sin ningún remordimiento levantándose de las escaleras y tendiéndole la mano- ¿Vienes dentro o que?- exigió una respuesta.

- Las mejores amigas no deberían querer hacerse daño- le regañó Rachel.

- Las mejores amigas no se cambian por un chico que se come los mocos- rebatió la aludida.

Rachel reconoció que era justo y aceptó la mano de Quinn pasando al interior de la casa. Rebobinaron la película hasta el inicio y las dos se acomodaron bajo la manta compartiendo el bol de palomitas y apretujándose la una contra la otra. Y eso si que era "una noche de cine" como dios manda.

Judy cayó en la cuenta poco después de que a las exclamaciones y a los gritos de su hija se habían unido los de Rachel. Tuvo que llamar a los padres de la pequeña para que no se preocuparan cuando descubrieran que su única hija se había fugado de casa.

- Rachel…esta noche te quedas aquí- indicó la madre de la rubia- Pero prepárate para mañana jovencita…- dio a entender que Leroy y Shelby no estaban nada contentos.

Una vez que las dos amigas volvieron a quedarse solas en el salón Quinn le miró preocupada.

- Oh, oh…tus padres van a castigarte- indicó.

- No importa- se encogió de hombros Rachel apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro.

Quinn sonrió al escucharla y se acomodó contra ella, la parte que venía ahora si que daba miedo de verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: Doce Años

Gracias por los comentarios :)

Su primer beso. Rachel le había dado su primer beso y a ella le gustaba pensar que también había sido el primer beso real para la morena sin contar aquel desagradable incidente con el comemocos de Finn a los siete años. Si, mejor olvidarlo.

Obviamente no había sido el beso más espectacular del mundo porque ambas tenían 12 años y ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero para ella fue el mejor beso que nadie hubiese recibido jamás. Ni siquiera le pareció raro sentirse así tras ser besada por su mejor amiga, no le dio más vueltas, no cambió nada entre ellas…tal vez cambió algo en ellas pero ninguna de las dos hizo nada que demostrara que aquel beso había removido algo en su interior. Siguieron pasando noches la una en la cama de la otra, hablando muy bajito y riéndose de tonterías, durmiéndose abrazadas.

Quinn no se sintió diferente con respecto a Rachel tras su beso, más bien siguió sintiéndose como hasta entonces, era natural para ella sentirse así de cerca de la morena, desear pasar las veinticuatro horas del día juntas, encontrarse muy mal si Rachel decidía acercarse a otro niño…siempre se había sentido así y nunca le había buscado nombre pero a medida que crecía iba dándose cuenta de que las cosas que ella sentía por Rachel eran muy, muy parecidas a las cosas que sus compañeras de clase comenzaban a sentir por los chicos. Ummm…interesante. Y puede que fuera una ingenua, una niña viviendo dentro de su propia burbuja y ajena al mundo exterior, pero a los doce años ni siquiera conocía el significado de las palabras "gay", "homosexual" o "lesbiana". Ella solo sabía que se sentía increíblemente bien cuando estaba con su mejor amiga. Le encantaba estar cerca de Rachel. Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el besar a la morena le había gustado mucho tenía una pieza más que encajaría en su puzzle cuando fuera lo suficientemente madura como para empezar a ensamblarlo. De momento solo eran piezas sueltas.

Rachel Y Quinn a los doce años

Aquel sábado no iba a ser un sábado cualquiera, se notaba en el ambiente. Aquel sábado Marley Rose celebraba su cumpleaños, doce años ni más ni menos. Había sido una semana de locura en aquella clase de sexto grado, sobre todo el lunes y el martes porque habían sido los días elegidos por Marley para repartir las invitaciones a los afortunados. Uff…aquellos días la tensión podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Las respiraciones se detenían en cuanto llegaba la hora del recreo y Marley sacaba aquellos pedazos de cartulina que garantizaban el acceso a uno de los eventos más esperados del curso escolar. Habían sido dos días de pura agonía, alegría para los invitados y decepción para los rechazados.

Rachel y Quinn no se habían preocupado demasiado, la buena relación de la rubia con la cumpleañera les garantizaba a ambas la asistencia a la fiesta del sábado y de todos modos habían sido las primeras en recibir sus invitaciones. Después de aquello básicamente se habían dedicado a mirar como el resto de sus compañeros sufrían la incertidumbre del que no sabe. Dos días agotadores emocionalmente hablando pero ya estaban a viernes.

Siete chicas y seis chicos acudirían al evento. Las chicas habían sido invitadas primero y entre ellas habían decidido que chicos serían los afortunados, evidentemente solo los más guapos y populares habían recibido el pedazo mágico de cartulina. La creme de la creme de los integrantes del género masculino de su clase.

Se encontraban en el recreo del día de antes de la fiesta y eso significaba reunión obligada de todas las invitadas. Las reuniones de aquel tipo se celebraban junto al gimnasio, bajo las escaleras de incendios que daban acceso a las tres plantas de colegio y allí se encontraban las siete. En esos momentos hablaba alguien que ni Quinn ni Rachel comprendían como había conseguido ser invitada por Marley. Sugar.

- No sé porque hemos invitado a Finn…¡se come los mocos! Lleva comiéndose los mocos desde primero de infantil. No sé como es que sigue siendo color carne, debería ser verde- señaló con disgusto.

- Es guapo- determinó Marley- Lo hemos invitado por votación- añadió.

- ¡Está obsesionado con Rachel!- volvió a indicar- Berry estarás contenta, seguro que puedes besarle cuando juguemos a la botella- le picó Sugar.

Uggghhh…la botella. Ninguna de ellas sabía en que consistía aquel juego hasta que Sugar se lo explicó el miércoles en la reunión de media semana. Por lo visto había escuchado a su hermana mayor y a sus amigas hablando de ello. Habían votado ¿juego de la botella en la fiesta si o no? Y desgraciadamente los resultados habían sido cuatro votos a favor y tres en contra. Las votaciones eran secretas así que ni Rachel ni Quinn sabían de quién procedía el tercer voto negativo. No importaba, la triste realidad era que después de la merienda todas deberían sentarse en círculo y girar la botella en busca del chico al que debían dar un beso. Rachel no se molestó en contestar a la burla y sonrió cuando Quinn le tiró a Sugar una bola de papel de aluminio con el que Judy había envuelto su almuerzo aquella mañana. Se le quedó enredado en el pelo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Perdedora.

- Todo el mundo debe estar en mi casa a las cinco y media- les recordó la organizadora del evento- ¿Alguna pregunta?- inquirió mirando a sus invitadas.

Suspiró al ver como Tina levantaba la mano- Si Tina, habrá sándwiches vegetales y ya le he dicho a mi madre que eres alérgica a la mantequilla de cacahuete y al chocolate- adelantó su respuesta a la pregunta de la niña.

Tina Cohen-Chang, una niña vegetariana con alergia a la mantequilla de cacahuete y al chocolate. Menuda infancia.

Quinn también levantó el brazo pidiendo su turno para formular una pregunta.

- ¿Si Quinn?- inquirió Marley interesada.

- Me gustaría saber si es completamente obligatorio participar en el juego de la botella- dijo.

Sugar soltó una risita al oírla y se volvió hacia ella.

- Vamos Fabray, sabemos que aún nadie ha tenido el disgusto de besarte, pero puedes practicar con el brazo antes de la fiesta, así a lo mejor no haces el ridículo- se metió con ella.

- ¿Cuántos te han besado a ti?- curioseó Rachel y Sugar le miró.

- Seguro que más que a ti- contestó molesta por la intromisión. ¡Jesús! No podías meterte con la una sin que la otra saltara a la yugular…

Rachel iba a contestarle cuando Marley intervino. No quería peleas entre las invitadas a su fiesta.

- Si, es obligatorio el jugar. Pero no te preocupes, a lo mejor te toca besar a Noah- señaló guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn intercambió una mirada de disgusto con Rachel. ¿Desde cuando el que le tocara besar a Noah podía considerarse como algo bueno? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco o que?

Sin más el recreo terminó y con él la super reunión pre-fiesta de cumpleaños. Tuvieron que apresurarse en llegar a clase a tiempo y en la mente de Quinn Fabray se repetía un pensamiento y solo uno, en un bucle atemporal sin principio ni fin…cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera que besar a Noah al día siguiente y era un hecho que le tocaría besar a alguno de los otros invitados. Y seguro que el inventor del dichoso juego de la botella estaba por ahí tan feliz. ¡Inconscientes! No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su estúpido juego había provocado. Podía haber dedicado su vida a crear algo más útil para la raza humana, como había hecho el inventor del chupa chups, por poner un ejemplo.

Por fin las clases terminaron y Rachel y ella caminaban hacia sus casas. La morena iba dándole pataditas a una piedra, pensando en porque demonios le molestaba tanto la idea de que Quinn se viera obligada a besar a uno de aquellos babosos al día siguiente, ella también tendría que hacerlo y tampoco aquella perspectiva le entusiasmaba demasiado.

- Rachel…-le sacó de sus pensamientos la rubia.

- ¿Qué?- contestó sin desviar su atención de la piedra que se había propuesto llevar hasta su casa.

- ¿Puedes venir antes esta tarde?- le pidió. Aquella tarde habían quedado en casa de Quinn a las seis en punto, noche de cine.

- ¿Por qué antes?- pidió más información a pesar de que su respuesta iba a ser que sí de todas formas.

- Porque a ti te han dado un beso y a mi no y no quiero hacer el ridículo mañana en la fiesta de Marley- admitió recordando las burlas de Sugar.

- ¿Un beso? Apenas me rozó los labios Quinn, me babeó toda la barbilla. Y fue cuando tenía siete años…-le recordó Rachel- Y fue asqueroso…- añadió.

- ¡Pero fue un beso! A mi ni siquiera me han babeado la barbilla- rebatió- Además así podemos practicar juntas con el brazo y decirnos si lo hacemos bien…¡por favor Rach!- suplicó colgandose del brazo de su amiga.

- Buff…vale, pero espero que tengas en cuenta que voy a tener que pasar de la lección de poker con mi padre por ayudarte- le dijo.

- Eres la mejor amiga que una chica podría tener- admitió la rubia besándole la mejilla como agradecimiento.

- De todas formas no entiendo porque te preocupa tanto lo que esos babosos piensen…ni siquiera te gustan- se encogió de hombros Rachel. Porque no le gustaban ¿verdad? Ninguno de ellos le gustaba ¿no? No podían gustarle porque…porque…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían gustarle? Ummm…era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta aún. Simplemente no podían gustarle y punto.

- Pero no quiero que vayan por ahí diciendo que beso mal, que babeo o algo- admitió.

- Aghhh…espero que no beses como el baboso de Finn- rió Rachel.

- ¡De momento no beso de ninguna manera!- se lo recordó la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lugar donde sus caminos se separaban, las casas de ambas estaban a cinco minutos andando de allí. Tras asegurarle a Quinn que estaría en su casa a las cinco Rachel prosiguió su camino llevándose su piedrecita con ella. La rubia le vio alejarse y suspiró aliviada, si Rachel iba a ayudarle todo marcharía bien.

¡Eran las cinco y diez por dios! ¿Dónde se había metido Rachel? Si se pegaba un poco más a la ventana se fundiría con el cristal pero no le importaba, lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era que la dichosa Rachel Berry cumpliera su palabra y apareciera por el camino de tierra que llevaba a su casa.

¡Por fin! Ahí estaba. Pedaleando y con la mochila llena de las cosas necesarias para pasar allí la noche cargada a la espalda. La bicicleta continuaba haciendo ese desagradable sonido chirriante intermitente. ¡Llevaba más de un año así! Rachel trató de saludarle con una mano al divisarla pegada a la ventana pero perdió el control del manillar y tuvo que abortar el gesto por el bien de su integridad física. Quinn rió por lo bajo, que ridícula era su mejor amiga a veces.

Le abrió la puerta sin necesidad de que la morena llamara y la arrastró escaleras arriba arrebatándole la mochila, depositándola sobre la cama y tirando de ella escaleras abajo de nuevo. Rachel no preguntó nada, sabía lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, buscaba intimidad para poder practicar besando su brazo sin que Brittany le pillara y se pasara el resto de su vida riéndose de ella. Iban a la casa del árbol, tan seguro como que había comido puré de patatas aquel día. Saludaron a Russel rápidamente al atravesar la cocina como unas centellas para salir por la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Sabes que mi madre quería saber porque habíamos quedado una hora antes?- le informó Rachel mientras ambas trepaban por los escalones de madera hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- quiso saber la morena con medio cuerpo ya dentro de la estructura de madera.

- Que te tenía que enseñar a besar bien porque babeas como un perro- se burló y rió cuando Quinn le dedicó una mirada de advertencia- Le he dicho que era un secreto- admitió- Nunca se interesa cuando le digo eso, piensa que nuestros secretos son aburridos ¿te lo puedes creer?- dijo ofendida sentándose al estilo indio en el suelo frente a su amiga.

Las dos se miraron en silencio. Preguntándose lo mismo sin necesidad de palabras "¿Y ahora que?".

- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Mi madre saldrá a buscarnos en cuanto empiece a oscurecer- le presionó la rubia- ¿Qué hago?- inquirió.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros Rachel- ¿Darte un beso en el brazo?- sugirió apoyando su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos mientras observaba a su amiga- Yo te diré si lo haces bien o mal.

Quinn accedió y se miró el brazo.

- Mmmm…voy a subirme la manga del jersey- decidió procediendo a ejecutar la tarea.

- Buena idea- asintió Rachel mirándole muy atenta. Quería desempeñar su misión lo mejor posible.

Sin más, Quinn miró a su amiga para asegurarse que prestaba la máxima atención y besó su propio brazo durante unos segundos.

- Tienes que cerrar los ojos Quinn…en las películas siempre cierran los ojos cuando se dan besos- indicó Rachel y su amiga obedeció cerrando sus párpados- Y tienes que mover los labios un poco, no puedes simplemente dejarlos ahí quietos…-dio más indicaciones. Quinn trató de seguir los consejos de su amiga pero era raro estar besando su propio brazo y al cabo de varios segundos dejó de hacerlo- ¿Tienes muchas babas en el brazo?- preguntó la morena.

- Mmmm…no- lo comprobó Quinn.

- Genial, al menos no besas como Finn- le animó y la rubia sonrió.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien?- inquirió.

- No lo sé con seguridad…solo te estabas besando el brazo…pero creo que si- concedió- Vale. Ahora voy a hacerlo yo y tu me miras- decidió Rachel subiendo también la manga de su jersey.

Quinn se preparó para juzgar el beso de Rachel a su brazo. Buff… Rachel era una profesional, cerraba los ojos y movía los labios sin necesidad de que le dijera media palabra. ¿Qué podía enseñarle ella a la morena? Nada. Nada de nada.

- Ha sido el mejor beso a un brazo que he visto nunca- le alabó la rubia cuando Rachel le miró interesada por su opinión.

- Es el único beso a un brazo que has visto nunca, idiota- rió su amiga pegándole una patadita a su zapatilla. Quinn también rió- Venga sigamos practicando un poco más- le animó.

Y lo hicieron, tal vez se pasaron en aquella cabaña un cuarto de hora dándose besos en el brazo, depurando su técnica. Pero Quinn pronto se cansó de aquello.

- Rach…es ridículo darnos besos en el brazo- admitió por fin mientras la morena continuaba besando su extremidad- Rachel…- le llamó otra vez.

- Mmmm…si Rachel, sigue, besas de miedo…- dijo la morena fingiendo una voz extraña atacando de nuevo su brazo. Quinn rió empujándola y consiguiendo que cayera de lado en el suelo sin poder contener su risa por más tiempo- Si, es ridículo besar nuestro propio brazo- aceptó al fin sentándose bien de nuevo. Miró a su amiga en silencio por un momento.

- Bésame a mí- sugirió Quinn tranquilamente y Rachel frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber si había oído bien.

- Que me beses a mí, tu bésame a mi y yo te besaré a ti y así sabremos lo que hacemos bien y lo que hacemos mal- explicó. Su amiga le miró meditando la propuesta- ¿Te da asco besarme?- interrogó la rubia ante la reticencia de Rachel.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- lo negó- Pero…-dudó.

- Dijiste que no te daba asco darme besos a mi- le recordó la rubia. Rachel también sonrió pero su gesto dejaba entrever que seguía sin estar convencida del todo- ¿Quieres o no quieres? Eres mi mejor amiga, no voy a babear, no quiero hacer el ridículo mañana…-señaló la chica.

La morena le miró en silencio meditando su propuesta. Besar a Quinn. Besar a su mejor amiga. Le sorprendió que no le sorprendiera más el planteárselo. La idea de besar a Quinn no le sorprendía, ni le incomodaba. Además…era su mejor amiga y necesitaba ayuda. Era su deber el prestarse a aquel experimento ¿verdad?

- Vale…- aceptó Rachel por fin asintiendo también con la cabeza. Siempre se dejaba arrastrar por la rubia a donde fuera y esa vez no iba a ser diferente.

Quinn cle miró satisfecha por su triunfo. La perspectiva de besar a su mejor amiga allí y entonces le era mucho más atrayente que el tener que besar a cualquiera de los invitados a aquella fiesta. Se acercó a la morena hasta que ambas estuvieron sentadas frente a frente y Rachel levantó su mano pidiendo tiempo muerto.

- Espera un momento- dijo rebuscando en los bolsillos de su cazadora y sacando unos cuantos caramelos- Fresa, cereza, menta o naranja. ¿A que prefieres que sepa tu primer beso de prueba?- inquirió.

- A fresa- contestó la rubia sonriendo mientras Rachel se deshacía del envoltorio y se metía el caramelo a la boca. Imitó a su amiga en cuanto esta le tendió otro dulce del mismo sabor.

Las dos chuperretearon los caramelos hasta que se consumieron totalmente en sus bocas. Ya estaban listas para evaluar su técnica mutuamente.

- ¿Lista?- inquirió Rachel cuando las dos volvieron a mirarse frente a frente.

- Lista- aseguró la rubia. ¡Madre mía de repente su corazón estaba latiendo anormalmente rápido! Bah…seguro que no era raro, porque estaba a punto de dar su primer beso a otro ser humano, no importaba que ese otro ser humano solo fuera Rachel. Y aquella sensación en la boca del estómago también debía ser perfectamente corriente en esas situaciones.

La morena siempre se había preguntado como sabría si tenía que inclinarse ella o dejar que lo hiciera la otra persona o cuando era el momento exacto en el que debería cerrar los ojos, siempre le había preocupado que sería raro y no lo fue. Al menos en aquel beso de ensayo no lo fue. Encontró los labios de Quinn a medio camino y los ojos se le cerraron solos sin necesidad de controlarlo ella conscientemente y tampoco tuvo que pensar en como quería mover sus labios sobre los de su amiga porque simplemente respondían automáticamente al roce del otro par. Y sabía a fresa. El beso sabía a fresa.

A Quinn le parecía que ambas lo estaban haciendo muy, pero que muy bien, y no tenía que haberse preocupado tanto por el primer beso porque por lo que podía comprobar en aquel momento…¡salía solo! Sus labios se adaptaban a la perfección a los de la morena y todo era muy fácil. Besar era muy fácil. Y como extra, sabía a fresa.

Segundos después las dos chicas se apartaron mirándose a los ojos, un poco faltas de aire y con sus corazones golpeándoles fuerte en las costillas. Tras un breve contacto visual ambas desviaron sus miradas, al suelo, a la ventana…a cualquier sitio, porque…wow. No eran expertas en besar ni nada de eso pero… ¿aquel beso de prueba había sido muy bueno o que?

Por unos segundos ninguna de las dos supo que decir o que hacer. Finalmente Quinn sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga.

- No es asqueroso Rachel- fue lo primero que le dijo Quinn. Su amiga le había mentido vilmente a la edad de siete años- No es más asqueroso que pisar una caca de perro descalza- citó el símil utilizado por Rachel cinco años atrás.

- No ha sido asqueroso ahora pero lo fue con Finn- se defendió la aludida dejando atrás aquella extraña sensación, era Quinn a quién tenía delante, solo a Quinn- A lo mejor es solo porque Finn es un baboso- se encogió de hombros- Tu no eres una babosa- le dijo.

- Gracias- sonrió la rubia ante tal cumplido- Tu tampoco eres una babosa- se lo devolvió y Rachel también sonrió.

- Gracias. Seguro que no haces el ridículo mañana Quinn, no te preocupes- le aseguró la morena.

Uggghhhh…si, al día siguiente debían besar a cuantos chicos señalara una estúpida botella de plástico. Se le había olvidado completamente. Y era raro que lo hubiese olvidado porque…¿no se suponía que el besar a Rachel era solo un medio exclusivamente dirigido a esa ocasión? Ummm…

Si, era asqueroso. Más asqueroso que pisar una caca de perro descalza. Rachel había tenido razón desde el principio.

La **** de botella le había obligado a besar a Noah y el niño le había dejado babas alrededor de toda la boca, parecía que en vez de besarla quería comérsela, así, sin pan ni nada. Ughhh…Rachel podía enseñarle un par de cosas en cuanto a besar a damas se refería.

Y para colmo de males Rachel había tenido que besar a Ryder dos veces! Quinn había visto como aquel niño se metía en la boca puñados y puñados de patatas con sabor a barbacoa justo antes de sentarse en el círculo ****. Rachel odiaba aquellas patatas. Pobre Rachel. Primero "Finn el comemocos baboso" y luego "Ryder a la barbacoa"… menos mal que aún tenía su beso de prueba para mantener la fe. Y aparte de la lástima evidente por su amiga, había sentido algo más al verla besar a aquel chico en las dos ocasiones, no sabía que era pero no le gustaba nada de nada.

Antes de que la tortura, o juego, les bendijera a todos con su finalización, había tenido que dar dos besos más. Uno a "Ryder a la barbacoa" y otro al niño más popular de la clase en aquellos momentos. Sam. Y sería el más popular pero en vez de besar succionaba. Cuando lo hablara con Rachel le propondría que le bautizaran con el sobrenombre de "la ventosa humana". Su amiga estaría de acuerdo, seguro, había tenido que besarle también.

Por fin todo terminó y los invitados a la fiesta pudieron irse a su casa. Marley vivía muy, muy cerca de la casa de Rachel así que tanto los padres de una como los de la otra les habían dado permiso para ir y volver en sus bicicletas. Quinn pasaría aquella noche en casa de los Berry. Echaron una veloz carrera que, como siempre, ganó la rubia y tiraron sus bicis en mitad del jardín antes de correr hasta la puerta y abrirla con las llaves que Shelby le había dado a su hija. Judy también le había dado un juego a ella. ¡Eran lo suficientemente mayores como para tener sus propias llaves!

Ninguna de las dos cenó nada antes de irse a la cama, sus tripitas estaban llenas aún con la cantidad de sándwiches y de chucherías que habían ingerido en la fiesta. Hasta que sus cabezas no estuvieron una junto a la otra sobre la almohada no comenzaron a compartir sus impresiones sobre sus primeros besos con aquellos chicos.

- Tenías razón Rach…es asqueroso como pisar una caca de perro- opinó Quinn.

- Te lo dije- sonrió la morena mirándole divertida.

- Pero…no fue asqueroso ayer- indicó Quinn algo reacia a sacar el tema, aquel beso con Rachel había sido mil veces mejor que los que había recibido aquel día. ¡Que todos juntos!

- No, no lo fue- admitió pensativa su amiga y la rubia se quedó también en silencio por unos segundos- ¡Pero porque sabíamos a fresa!- explicó al fin saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Debía ser eso. Porque sabían a fresa- Aghhh…Ryder sabía asqueroso…

- Se ha comido él solo toda la bolsa de patatas a la barbacoa- apuntó la rubia y rió al ver el gesto de disgusto de la cara de su amiga.

- Quinn…mis besos dejan de ser gratis de nuevo, y sube el precio a diez mil dólares- decidió y la rubia soltó una risita al oírla- ¿Crees que son muy caros?- pidió su parecer.

- No, creo que un beso tuyo debería de valer como un millón de dólares- admitió. Y lo decía de verdad.

- Hecho entonces. Un millón de dólares por besar a Rachel Berry- zanjó el tema- Quinn …prométeme que nunca jamás vamos a jugar al juego de la botella. Nunca- le pidió mirándole de frente.

- Te lo prometo- accedió fácilmente la rubia. Rachel sonrió satisfecha- O si jugamos deberíamos repartir un caramelo de fresa a cada participante- sugirió.

- Es una buena idea- coincidió la morena acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga como siempre hacía- ¿Crees que alguna vez encontraremos a un chico que no eche babas y que no succione y que sus besos sepan a fresa?- le preguntó a Quinn.

- Claro…y cuando lo encontremos sabremos que es él con quien nos tenemos que casar- dio por sentado bostezando después.

Le contagió el bostezo a su amiga y las dos soltaron unas risitas por la coincidencia. Y ninguna era del todo consciente aún de su significado, pero para cuando se quedaron dormidas había algo, un pensamiento, una sensación, suspendido entre el resto de pensamientos y sensaciones que inundaban sus cabezas adolescentes.

Que hubiera sabido a fresa no era lo único que había hecho aquel primer beso de prueba tan especial.

Se agradecen los comentarios criticas amenazas lo que sea es bueno :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Trece Años

Hola muchas gracias por el apoyo con los comentarios favoritos & asi y como hubo apoyo decidi recompensarlos antes hay comentarios se actualiza mas seguido.

En este capitulo hay un poco de drama es necesarios por que el cap sera un paso importante para ambas y ya muestran como se sienten.

Buff, los trece. Posiblemente el año más complicado y caótico de toda su vida. Si tuviera que definirlo con tan solo una palabra la elegida sería: confuso. Así había sido. Muy, muy confuso. Y la fuente principal de toda esa confusión tenía nombre. Si, Rachel Berry. Rach, su mejor amiga.

Las cosas entre ellas no habían cambiado, pero a la vez si habían cambiado. Confuso. De un tiempo a esa parte cada vez que miraba a Rachel, la miraba igual que siempre pero veía algo más. Cada vez que tocaba a Rachel, la tocaba igual que siempre pero sentía algo más. Y cada vez que pensaba en Rachel…buff, cada vez que pensaba en Rachel se acordaba de aquel beso de fresa que no cambió nada entre ellas.

Fue la primera vez que se guardó sus pensamientos para ella, la primera vez que no pudo o no quiso compartirlos con su mejor amiga. Hasta entonces se lo habían contado todo, lo habían compartido todo. Pero aquello era diferente, se sentía tan distinta por dentro y las cosas seguían tan como siempre por fuera…confuso. Y no se atrevía a preguntarle a Rachel si ella también pensaba a veces en su beso de fresa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo diferente que ella se sentía por dentro comenzó a afectar a lo de fuera. Rachel le conocía muy bien, le conocía mejor que se conocía ella misma y, gracias a dios no sabía que, pero si se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, como si tuviera visión de rayos X o algo así. Y en cierta forma, cuando se trataba de ver a través de Quinn, Rachel la tenía.

Y se sentía acorralada cada vez que la morena trataba de acercarse e intentar que se abriera. Y Rachel se sentía rechazada cada vez que ella negaba que algo fuera diferente. Cambió la dinámica de su relación entera. Cambió para mal y las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes también por fuera. Más confusión. Genial.

No dejaron de estar juntas, no abandonaron los viernes de cine ni nada de eso, pero las peleas se hicieron más serias, peleas provocadas por todo lo que Quinn no decía y probablemente por lo que Rachel decía también.

Durante los trece discutieron más que en todos los años anteriores juntos. Y ya no eran discusiones por que dibujos ver, o por que una de las dos se había comido la última galleta. Trataban sobre la confianza porque Rachel sentía que ya no confiaba en ella como antes, trataban sobre cosas serias y dolían. Esas peleas dolían mucho más que cuando una de las dos se comía la última galleta.

Y cada vez que Rachel se marchaba enfadada, o cada vez que era ella quien salía corriendo, lloraba, porque necesitaba a su mejor amiga y necesitaba volver a la inocencia de todas las preguntas y de las respuestas que se habían hecho a lo largo de los años. A preguntarle como se sentía después de que Finn le chuperreteara la cara, o porque los mayores se besaban en las películas si era tan asqueroso. Pero la pregunta que se moría por hacerle no tenía nada de inocente, ya no. "¿Piensas en nuestro beso de fresa?" Y fuera cual fuera la respuesta no tendría nada de inocente tampoco y llevaría a más preguntas como "¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?". No creía estar preparada para escuchar lo que Rachel tuviera que decir y estaba segura de que no lo estaba para responder todos los interrogantes que seguirían, así que se quedaba callada, negando que nada hubiera cambiado y llorando cada vez que una nueva pelea les separaba.

Tal vez a confuso habría que añadir también doloroso.

Un año confuso y doloroso.

Rachel y Quinn a los trece años

Sábado y llovía fuera. Normalmente Quinn odiaba la lluvia y no poder salir de casa pero aquella tarde casi lo agradecía. Rachel se había marchado casi a la hora de comer. Había pasado allí la noche después de ver El Exorcista y todo había sido normal. Palomitas, las dos bajo la manta suave y calentita y Rachel privando a su brazo de circulación sanguínea. Igual por fuera, pero…

Había comido con sus padres y con Brittany, más callada que de costumbre y sin escuchar apenas la conversación que el resto de la familia mantenía a su alrededor, pensando en cuanto le había costado dormirse la noche anterior y en el tiempo que había dedicado a observar a Rachel respirando tranquilamente a su lado. ¡No quería sentirse así! Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando las dos se pasaban la noche hablando y riendo muy bajito, contándose secretos al oído. Cuando ella no sentía la necesidad de retirar ese mechón rebelde de la cara de Rachel para poder ver mejor sus ojos y cuando el único efecto que la sonrisa de su amiga tenía en ella era hacerle sonreír también, cuando aún no le estrujaba el corazón dentro del pecho.

Ayudó a sus padres y a su hermano a recoger la mesa antes de desaparecer rápidamente parapetándose en su habitación. Aquella tarde Rachel y ella habían quedado con Marley con algunas otras niñas de su clase para ir a ver una película a los únicos cines de la pequeña ciudad. Había llamado a Marley poco después de que Rachel se marchara y le había dicho que al final no podría ir. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Rachel le habría hecho mil preguntas y al final la morena tampoco hubiese ido porque habría preferido continuar interrogándole. El interrogatorio se hubiese transformado en una mini discusión, la mini discusión en una pelea. Rachel se hubiese ido dolida y enfadada y ella se habría quedado allí llorando. No, muchas gracias. Quería tiempo para estar sola. Para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, para pensar en Rachel sin tenerla delante.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, asegurándose de que los tres otros miembros del clan Fabray continuaban en el piso inferior antes de caminar hasta el armario empotrado y abrirlo. Se agachó, retiró un par de zapatillas del compartimento más bajo y, ayudándose con un tenedor que había "cogido prestado" hacía tiempo de la cocina, levantó una tabla suelta. Era su escondite secreto. Solo ella conocía su existencia, y cuando decía "ella" quería decir "Rachel y ella" por supuesto. maldita sea! ¡Si era difícil esconder algo a la morena! El único lugar completamente seguro era el interior de su cabeza, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, estaba casi segura de que Rachel no podía acceder hasta allí. Casi segura pero no totalmente.

Aún así había tenido que hacerlo, había tenido que sacar aquellos pensamientos ultra secretos de su mente, plasmarlos en algún sitio con la esperanza de encontrarles más sentido, de verlo todo más claro. Solo había conseguido gastar papel y, extrañamente, sentirse un poco mejor. Pero todo seguía tan confuso como al principio.

Sacó el pequeño diario que le habían regalado a los diez años y que no había utilizado ni una sola vez hasta hacía unos meses y se acomodó en su cama, a Rachel le habían regalado uno igual pero tampoco lo había usado, no lo necesitaban, la una era el diario de la otra, al menos lo habían sido hasta hacía poco. Apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero. No iba a arriesgarse a que nadie pudiera cotillear el contenido de aquel cuaderno acercándose sigilosamente.

Cuando tuvo la espalda cubierta, sacó la llave que tenía pegada con celo en la parte de debajo de uno de los cajones de su mesilla y abrió el candado que protegía el preciado contenido de aquellas páginas. Buscó la última entrada, de hacía dos días, y la volvió a leer.

"Querido diario,

Hoy Rachel y yo hemos subido a la casa del árbol otra vez, porque Rachel me ha dicho que tenía algo importante que contarme. El corazón me ha empezado a latir muy, muy rápido porque he pensado que a lo mejor quería decirme algo sobre lo de nuestro beso de fresa y si ella me dijera que también piensa en él yo podría decirle todo lo que está pasando y porque a veces me pongo rara con ella y peleamos. Al final solo quería decirme que había visto a Finn y a Sugar besándose detrás de los baños de los chicos. El corazón ha dejado de latirme rápido y se me ha debido quedar cara rara porque Rachel me ha preguntado si estaba bien, yo le he dicho que si y ella me ha dicho que no se lo creía y entonces yo le he dicho que me daba igual si se lo creía o no y se le ha puesto una cara muy triste y se ha marchado de la casa del árbol. Le he llamado por teléfono luego y no ha querido ponerse. Shelby me ha dicho que se había ido con Leroy a comprar algunas cosas pero sé que estaba allí y no ha querido ponerse, le he oído hablar muy bajito.

Ya no sé que hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y que no me guste tanto que Rachel me abrace o al menos que me guste igual que cuando me abraza Marley, pero no sé como hacerlo.

En el recreo Marley, Tina y Kitty han estado hablando de los chicos a los que querrían dar un beso, le ha llegado el turno a Rachel y ella ha dicho que no quiere besar a nadie. De todas formas no creo que ningún chico del colegio tenga un millón de dólares para poder gastárselo en un beso de Rachel.

Las demás le han mirado como si fuera un bicho verde con topos amarillos porque no quería besar a nadie y entonces me han preguntado a mí. He respondido lo mismo que Rach, y en parte es verdad porque no quiero besar a ningún chico, pero en parte es mentira porque no es cierto que no quiera besar a nadie.

Intento no pensarlo, lo intento de verdad, pero no lo consigo del todo. Cada vez que ella está cerca lo tengo más y más claro. Quiero besar a Rachel y no como prueba, ni como ensayo. Solo quiero besar a Rachel.

Rezo por la noche antes de dormirme para que al día siguiente se me haya pasado, pero nunca se me pasa y llevo rezando mucho tiempo. O no sé rezar bien o Dios está muy ocupado con otras cosas y no sé da cuenta de que cada día es peor que el anterior".

Suspiró tras terminar de leer aquellas confesiones de su puño y letra y se dispuso a escribir algunas más. Empezó por lo que había sentido el viernes por la tarde cuando Rachel había llegado a su casa con la película de El Exorcista en sus manos. Parecía que ya se le había olvidado que el día anterior se había ido corriendo de la casa del árbol, enfadada o triste, o las dos cosas, y ella fingió que lo había olvidado también. Era más fácil así, al menos a corto plazo era mucho más fácil así.

Antes de cenar se habían pasado mucho rato en su habitación escuchando un disco que Quinn se había comprado hacía poco y que le gustaba mucho a las dos y sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a Rachel durante un rato muy largo. Le miraba embobada pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. La morena se había dado cuenta y le había pegado con uno de sus peluches para sacarla de aquel viaje astral, se reía cuando le golpeó porque no se daba cuenta de que no tenía gracia. No, no la tenía.

Después, cuando ambas se escondieron debajo de la manta y le dieron al play, Rachel se acurrucó contra ella, como siempre hacía. Y Quinn ya no sabía muy bien como se sentía ante esa cercanía de su amiga. No le molestaba, claro que no, más bien lo contrario, le gustaba como siempre le había gustado y un poco más. Y era ese "poco más" el que le estaba volviendo loca porque le encantaba como olía Rachel y la forma en que su cabeza se adaptaba a su hombro y su pelo acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello.

Había empezado a escribir lo que había pasado cuando ambas se marcharon a la cama cuando escuchó el timbre. Y podía haber sido cualquiera, podía haber sido Santana o sus tíos o cualquier amigo de sus padres, pero supo que no era ninguno de ellos. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se asomó a la ventana solo para confirmarlo. La bicicleta de la morena estaba tirada frente a las escaleras del porche. Corrió hasta el armario y metió el diario de cualquier manera de nuevo en su escondite. Lo tapó rezando porque su madre la entretuviera abajo y le diera tiempo a ella a disimular. Pero, como ya sospechaba, o no sabía rezar bien o dios estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderla. Rachel entró en la habitación antes de que pudiera levantarse y cerrar el armario.

- Ey Quinn…-saludó mirándole mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó claramente a la defensiva, levantándose y cerrando el armario antes de sacudirse un poco los pantalones.

Rachel pareció un poco dolida por aquella bienvenida pero no dijo nada. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama.

- Marley me ha dicho que no ibas a venir al cine- explicó- Pensaba que te pasaría algo…

- No me pasa nada- mintió una vez más y ya había perdido la cuenta del número de mentiras que le había contado a Rachel en los últimos meses. Muchas en todo caso- No me apetecía ir- añadió sentándose en el otro extremo del lecho.

- Podías habérmelo dicho y nos hubiésemos ido a otro sitio tú y yo. Podemos irnos a donde te apetezca- señaló la morena.

- Quiero estar sola- matizó Quinn tal vez en un tono demasiado cortante.

Rachel miró el suelo sintiendo que ese hueco que había empezado a sentir dentro hacía unos meses se hacía un poquito más grande y un poquito más frío.

- ¿Por qué?- interrogó sin tapujos y enfrentando la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué quiero estar sola?- frunció el ceño Quinn. ¿Qué podía responderle a eso?

- No. ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?- aclaró Rachel y si su voz no reveló como se sentía por dentro, lo hizo el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que quiero estar contigo- contestó la rubia a pesar de que comprendía perfectamente porque Rachel sentía que cada vez se alejaban más.

- ¡No! ¡No como antes Quinn! Antes me hubieras llamado y me hubieras dicho que no querías ir al cine y hubieses venido a mi casa o me habrías pedido que viniera aquí- le acusó- Antes nos lo contábamos todo- le recordó mirando el armario con ojos tristes. Solían esconder muchas cosas bajo la tabla suelta de aquel armario. Ahora era Quinn la que escondía cosas allí y lo peor era que las escondía de ella- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con voz muy suave.

Quinn apartó la mirada fijándola en los dibujos de la colcha de su cama.

- Nada- respondió automáticamente.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir lo mismo de siempre!- exclamó la morena- Ya estoy cansada de fingir que me lo creo- admitió dándole la espalda y no añadió más.

Quinn no dijo nada tampoco y el silencio en la habitación le permitió escuchar a Rachel sorbiéndose la nariz.

- ¿Rachel?- le llamó la rubia tímidamente acercándose a ella por su espalda y sentándose a su lado. La morena siempre había sido de lágrima fácil, pero nunca había llorado por su culpa, excepto esa vez que se metió con ella porque se le había caído un diente y quedaba muy graciosa. Se le subió el corazón a la garganta al verla mirando fijamente el suelo mientras un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Había visto llorar a Rachel muchísimas veces, pero nunca la había visto llorar tan de verdad- Perdóname Rach…- le pidió cubriendo el hombro de la morena con su mano- A lo mejor es verdad que estoy un poco rara…-tuvo que reconocer. Y esta vez Rachel le miró entre las lágrimas.

- ¿Y porque…porque estás rara?- preguntó siendo interrumpida por el hipo. Quinn sonrió por dentro. A Rachel siempre le daba el hipo cuando lloraba, desde pequeña.

- No lo sé- mintió de nuevo- No lo sé Rach, pero no es culpa tuya- añadió.

- Pero si me lo cuentas podré ayu…ayudarte- el hipo otra vez- Como esa vez que llorabas porque habías perdido la patata en forma de corazón que te dio tu abuelo…¿te acuerdas? Y me lo dijiste y la buscamos entre las dos y la encontramos ense…enseguida, ¿te acuerdas?- insistió.

- Si, me acuerdo- admitió la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora como esa vez?- quiso saber.

- Por que no sé lo que se me ha perdido Rach- le contestó y no pudo evitar secarle una lágrima con el pulgar de su mano.

Rachel le miró en silencio por unos segundos, era mentira, claro que lo sabía, y volvió a darle el hipo.

- ¿Me lo dirás cuando lo sepas y así lo buscamos juntas?- le preguntó de todos modos. Lo que podía perder era demasiado importante como para dar el paso y ponerlo todo en claro allí y entonces.

- Te lo diré cuando lo sepa- se comprometió Quinn.

- Vale- aceptó la morena mirándose las manos que tenía sobre las rodillas.

- ¿Vas a dejar de llorar? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- le dijo la rubia y Rachel asintió sufriendo otro ataque de hipo. Escuchó a Quinn reír y ella sonrió un poco secándose una mejilla con la manga de su jersey. A su amiga siempre le había hecho mucha gracia cuando le daba el hipo. Pero en realidad no era nada divertido.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó la morena. Si Quinnquería estar sola, aunque ella no lo comprendiera, debía dejarle.

- No. No quiero que te vayas- aseguró la rubia- Yo nunca quiero que te vayas- añadió.

Rachel sonrió un poco al escucharle porque había necesitado oir eso. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y la sintió tensarse de inmediato, la sonrisa abandonó su rostro y se separó de ella antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. No se creía que Quinn no supiera que era lo que le hacía comportarse así de raro, lo que hacía que de repente le incomodara que le abrazara. Creía que ambas lo sabían a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, debía ser tan evidente…nunca había podido esconderle nada a Quinn, era difícil, era una misión imposible. Y ninguna de las dos quería hablar de ello claramente. Si, Quinn lo sabía seguro, y por eso había empezado a alejarse de ella. Por su culpa, por sentir lo que no tenía que sentir, su mejor amiga iba aumentando la distancia entre ellas, inventando excusas, construyendo barreras y mientras tanto ella no podía hacer otra cosa que sentarse a esperar el final mirando como sucedía todo. ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Decírselo claramente? Solo conseguiría que Quinn se alejara al doble de velocidad, tal vez que se alejara del todo al segundo siguiente. No, necesitaba a su mejor amiga, mucho más que como a su mejor amiga, pero se conformaría con eso si no quedaba más remedio.

Se quedó sentada en la cama de la rubia, observándola mientras ella colocaba un disco nuevo en su cadena de música. Y, una vez más, la pregunta que llevaba un año entero queriendo hacerle a cada segundo murió en su garganta. "¿Tu también piensas a veces en nuestro beso de fresa?".

No se desesperen el cap que viene sera muy impoortante para su relacion


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Catorce Años

SORPRESA!

Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos favortios como hay respuesta por su parte tiene que haber actualizacion de mi parte

Noche de Halloween a los catorce. No la olvidaría jamás, no podría olvidarla ni aunque viviera mil años.

Aquella noche su relación con Rachel cambió del todo, sin vuelta atrás, después de año y medio escondiéndose, peleando y haciéndose daño aún sin querer. El miedo, la frustración, la confusión y el dolor que habían ido causándose la una a la otra se canalizaron aquella noche cambiándolo todo para siempre. Rachel y ella habían hablado de aquel Halloween en infinidad de ocasiones y si hubiese sabido a los trece todas las cosas que la morena le confesó con posterioridad seguramente aquel año no hubiera sido tan asquerosamente confuso y doloroso como lo fue.

A los catorce había dejado de ser confuso. A los catorce todo estaba dolorosamente claro en la cabeza de Quinn Fabray. Cada vez que su corazón latía más deprisa cuando Rachel estaba cerca, cada vez que le invadía aquella sensación tan cálida cuando sus cuerpos se acurrucaban en el sofá o en la cama, cada vez había estado más claro hasta alcanzar el grado máximo de claridad, hasta que ya no pudo estarlo más. Le gustaba Rachel como deberían gustarle los chicos y los chicos no le gustaban en absoluto y nadie, nadie, debía saberlo jamás. Y Rachel menos que nadie.

Le había prometido a su amiga que cuando descubriese que era lo que había perdido hablaría con ella, pero ahora que lo sabía con seguridad no podía decírselo, no quería que Rachel pensara que era asqueroso, que ya no quisiera ser su amiga más, de modo que fingía. Fingía que la presencia de la morena no le afectaba, que no aceleraba sus pulsaciones y que no se moría por repetir aquel beso de fresa de la cabaña del árbol. Y fingía bien cuando solo estaban las dos, era mil veces más difícil cuando alguno de los chicos de su clase se acercaba a ellas, a cualquiera de ellas, pero especialmente le era casi imposible fingir cuando se acercaban a Rachel.

Y desde principio de curso se le habían acercado bastantes. Ughhh…lo que sentía cuando les veía sonreírle así, mirarla de ese modo, casi le dolía físicamente y no podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué que podía hacer o decir? Era su mejor amiga, se suponía que tenía que estar feliz por ella y ayudarla a elegir que ponerse en caso de que decidiera salir alguna vez con uno de ellos y, en vez de eso, le mataba por dentro y rezaba porque jamás aceptara sus invitaciones. Gracias al cielo de momento Rachel les había rechazado a todos y, evidentemente ella tampoco había aceptado a quedar a solas con ninguno de aquellos muchachos. De momento, pero…¿por cuánto tiempo podrían continuar así las cosas? ¿Cuánto tardaría Rachel en decidir que uno de ellos le gustaba? ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Una tortura, eso era aquello, una insoportable tortura que debía sufrir en silencio porque no tenía derecho a protestar. Era demasiado cobarde como para tener derecho a nada.

Octubre había empezado mal, muy mal, porque apenas soportaba ver a Rachel hablando con los chicos que se acercaban a ella y en muchas ocasiones se había marchado sin más y cuando Rachel intentaba comprender su extraño comportamiento ella solo negaba que fuera extraño y el círculo que llevaban más de un año recorriendo comenzaba de nuevo. Peleaban y se enfadaban y después actuaban ambas como si nada hubiera pasado, escondían el problema debajo de la alfombra y llevaban haciéndolo así tanto tiempo que la alfombra se les estaba quedando pequeña y los problemas asomaban por todas partes.

Y tenía que explotar por algún lo sabía y ella lo sabía pero ninguna de las dos lo reconocía en voz alta. Seguían tirando de la cuerda, testando cuanto podían estirarla antes de que se rompiera y el 31 de octubre del año en que ambas habían cumplido catorce, la cuerda metafórica se rompió.

Rachel y Quinn a los catorce años

Uhhhh, Halloween había llegado y aquel año iba a ser terroríficamente aterrador. Habían decidido que en vez de disfrazarse y pedir dulces por las casas de los vecinos harían algo mucho más emocionante. Aquella noche se colarían en el cementerio. ¿Había algo que diera más miedo que un cementerio de noche? Si lo había a Rachel no se le ocurría en aquellos momentos. Quinn silbaba alegremente mientras preparaba lo necesario dentro de una mochila y la morena le observaba desde la cama en silencio, hubiera estado encantada de rechazar la invitación de Marley para que les acompañaran a ella y otros compañeros de clase en aquella misión tan…profanadora de cementerios. Si, hubiera preferido mil veces salir a pedir chucherías y luego comérselas viendo una de sus películas de terror favoritas, a salvo en el sofá de casa de los Fabray, pero a Quinn le había parecido una idea genial y si tenía que elegir entre pasar la noche de Halloween en un cementerio con Quinn o en cualquier otro sitio sin Quinn…en fin…esperaba que a las linternas no se les acabaran las pilas y que a los habitantes del cementerio no les diera por salir a pasear como pasaba en la película que vieron el último viernes.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Quinn ya no silbaba, en vez de eso le miraba divertida.

- Rachel…eres la persona más miedosa que he visto en mi vida- le dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama- Podemos no ir…-señaló al fin.

- Si claro, para que luego te pases el curso entero burlándote de mí- se negó la morena y Quinn solo sonrió porque era exactamente eso lo que pasaría si no iban.

- Bueno…puedes colgarte de mi brazo si tienes mucho miedo. Después de tantos viernes de cine de terror lo tengo insensibilizado, puedes apretarlo todo lo que quieras, no me dolerá- le dio permiso.

Rachel solo sonrió ante la oferta y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga como tantas veces antes y también como tantas veces antes el corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir más deprisa. Esperaba que la morena no pudiera notarlo. Segundos después se levantó porque necesitaba alejarse un poco de la sensación tan intensa que la sola cercanía de Rachel le provocaba.

Su amiga le miró en silencio mientras ella repasaba por décima vez los objetos de su mochila, le miró con ojos tristes porque de un tiempo a aquella parte Quinn parecía estar cada vez más incómoda si ella se acercaba y nunca había sido así antes. Algo estaba cambiando entre las dos aunque la rubia lo negara. Aún así no dijo nada porque sabía que si lo hacía acabarían peleándose y necesitaba el brazo de Quinn en el cementerio. ¿Una razón algo egoísta para no pelearse con su mejor amiga aquella noche? Tal vez si, pero es que necesitaba su brazo de verdad.

Una llamada perdida en el nuevo teléfono móvil de la rubia. Era la señal pactada, hora de irse. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Rachel colocarse su bufanda, su abrigo y su gorro. Antes, cuando eran más pequeñas, pensaba que quedaba graciosa así, envuelta en mil capas, y cuando su naricilla se ponía roja a causa del frío. Ahora pensaba que era adorablemente preciosa. Ella también se equipó contra la baja temperatura que hacía fuera y las dos bajaron de dos en dos las escaleras.

Wow…allí estaban Shelby y Judy caracterizadas de doncellas de siglos pasados y dejándose fotografiar por sus maridos que iban disfrazados de vampiros gemelos. Por lo que Quinn había oído había una oferta dos por uno en la tienda de disfraces y de ahí las similitudes. Que agarrados.

- ¡Apuesto a que tu sangre es muy dulce pequeña doncella!- habló con voz terrorífica Leroy Berry a la vez que interceptaba a su hija a los pies de la escalera y la envolvía en su capa mientras fingía chuparle la sangre.

Rachel lanzó un gritito antes de echarse a reír pidiéndole a su padre que no fuera tan idiota.

- Quinn, aunque papá y yo no vayamos a estar en casa, tenéis que estar de vuelta a las doce como muy tarde ¿comprendido?- le recordó Judy.

- ¿Y si no estáis en casa como vais a saber si hemos vuelto antes de las doce?- le retó en tono juguetón.

- Son padres Quinn…¡lo saben todo!- señaló Rachel convencida cuando por fin pudo librarse del ataque de Leroy.

- Escucha a la pequeña bola de ropa parlante- le dijo Russel a su hija bajándole a Rachel el gorro hasta que le tapo los ojos. La morena soltó una risita divertida antes de colocarlo bien de nuevo- Somos padres y lo sabemos todo…- repitió las sabias palabras de la amiga de su hija- A las doce en casa- le señaló con el dedo.

- Uff…vale…-accedió la rubia- Vamos Rach…llegaremos tarde- empujó a la morena hacia la salida. Gritaron un adiós a dúo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

Las dos se montaron en sus bicicletas y comenzaron a pedalear con rumbo el cementerio. Le costaría unos diez minutos llegar allí y el aire era tan frío que daba la sensación de cortar la piel al chocar contra ella. Quinn tuvo que ir un poco más despacio de lo que lo hubiera hecho de ir sola pero no le importaba esperar a Rachel. Miró hacia atrás y la morena estaba poniéndose prácticamente a su altura con la nariz un poco roja y con nubecitas de vaho escapando de su boca cada vez que respiraba. Sonrió al verla y Rachel le devolvió el gesto. Últimamente Quinn a veces le miraba raro, cuando no estaba muy ocupada guardando secretos, peleándose con ella o apartándose si se acercaba demasiado, le miraba diferente, pero no le molestaba ese "diferente". Era un "diferente" bueno. Le gustaba.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- interrogó la rubia cuando el cementerio comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos, fantasmagórico, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

- Si- admitió sin tapujos Rachel. Nunca le había importado reconocerlo. Quinn sonrió al oírla y no añadió nada más.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de hierro y el muro de piedra que delimitaba el recinto descubrieron que no eran las primeras. Marley y Finn estaban allí. Quinn se bajó de la bicicleta dejándola en el suelo junto a las de los que habían llegado primero. Puaghhh…Finn. Pensó que "que asco" cuando la cara del chico se iluminó al ver a Rachel apoyando cuidadosamente su bicicleta contra la pared del cementerio. Era nueva y la trataba como oro en paño. Todos se saludaron y a Quinn le repateó las tripas que el chico se dirigiera a Rachel en especial, con aquella voz de castrati que tenía.

- Hola Rachel- soltó como si no hubiera sido suficiente con el "hola" en general. Como si Rachel fuera más importante que el resto. Precisamente era eso lo que le molestaba que, para él, Rachel fuera más importante que el resto.

- Hola Finn- respondió ella sonriéndole amablemente. Rachel siempre sonreía a todo el mundo de modo que aquel hecho no incomodó en demasíado a su mejor amiga. Además estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de exterminar a Finn con solo su mirada de odio infinito, de momento no había suerte pero no perdía la fe.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Noah y Rory y las últimas en aparecer Tina, Kitty y Sugar. Puaghh…Sugar. En serio, ¿quien seguía invitándola a los sitios?

Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos y frente a la puerta negra del cementerio Marley sacó una enorme llave de hierro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

La encajó en la cerradura y con un poco de esfuerzo logró girarla y la puerta dejó de cerrar el paso al interior del recinto. Wow…

- Se la he quitado a mi madre- reveló- Si se entera estaré castigada como un mes entero- añadió pero se veía que estaba demasiado emocionada como para que treinta días sin televisión significaran mucho para ella.

Cuando todos comenzaron a colarse dentro entre susurros y risitas nerviosas Quinn centró su atención en Rachel. Estaba segura de que la morena no entraría si no le cogía de la mano y le obligaba a hacerlo. Dolió mucho ver que Finn se le había adelantado. La morena seguía al chico al interior del cementerio tomada de su mano. Siete años. ¡Siete años llevaba Finn detrás de Rachel ! ¿Pero es que no se cansaba jamás aquel payaso?

Con un resoplido, sacó la linterna de su mochila y cruzó la puerta cerrándola tras ella. Chirrió tétricamente…uhhh. Siguió las voces de sus amigos y las luces del resto de las linternas internándose cada vez más adentro, hacia el fondo, hacia la parte más antigua donde las tumbas tenían formas diversas y hierbajos y moho. Y Rachel tenía un poco de razón, aquello daba miedo. Cuando esquivó la última lápida descubrió que todos los allí presentes se habían sentado en el suelo formando un corro, buscó a la morena para poder acomodarse a su lado pero se encontró con los dos huecos ocupados. A un lado tenía a Tinay al otro…a Finn…pues que bien. Rachel también le miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Quinn no se la devolvió y se limitó a sentarse en el hueco que quedaba libre. Junto a Sugar. La noche mejoraba por momentos.

La morena frunció el ceño…¿y ahora que demonios le pasaba a Quinn?

Marley se iluminó la cara con la luz de su propia linterna y se dispuso a contar una historia de miedo. Al fin y al cabo, era Halloween y para eso habían ido hasta allí. Rachel estaba segura de que, de haber estado escuchando la historia, se hubiera muerto de miedo allí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de descubrir que era lo que había molestado tanto a su amiga. Y además de vez en cuando Finn le decía cosas al oído, eran tonterías como "puedes abrazarme si tienes miedo". ¡Ja! Como que iba a dejarse proteger por aquel niñato escuchimizado y por los palillos que él llamaba brazos. No, muchas gracias, se fiaba mucho más de Quinn, la rubia era sorprendentemente fuerte aunque en aquellos momentos no pareciera muy por la labor de defenderla de posibles muertos vivientes. No, Quinn estaba molesta por algo, tenía la cara que ponía siempre cuando estaba molesta por cualquier cosa. ¿Sería porque no se habían sentado juntas? No podía ser eso, habían dejado de enfadarse por cosas como aquella cuando cumplieron los nueve. Estaba tan centrada en descubrir el motivo del cambio de humor de Quinn que no se fijó en que el gesto de la rubia se endurecía un poco más cada vez que Finn se inclinaba para susurrar cosas estupidadas a su oído.

Seis historias de miedo después, a Rory se le ocurrió que sería divertido jugar a buscar la tumba más antigua y todos se dispersaron por el cementerio, de dos en dos, iluminando las lápidas con la luz de las linternas. Quinn simplemente se encargaba de arrojar luz sobre las inscripciones mientras una muy emocionada Tina leía las fechas en voz demasiado alta junto a su oído. Ni siquiera había intentando ponerse de pareja con Rachel y se había dado cuenta de que la morena había tenido esa intención antes de verla emparejándose con Tina.

Minutos después la rubia escuchó silbidos y burlas y cuando se giró para descubrir que era lo que había provocado aquel revuelo se encontró con que todas las linternas se dirigían al mismo sitio. Todas las luces se unían en el lugar donde Finn se encontraba besando a Rachel. Y esta vez no le besaba la barbilla. Esta vez Rachel también le besaba a él.

Ni lo pensó, no le dio tiempo, de pronto estaba corriendo entre las tumbas en dirección a la puerta de salida y escuchó como Tina le llamaba y luego Marley, sorprendidas por lo repentino de su carrera. No paró y sentía tal remolino de emociones dentro que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que a la vez que corría estaba llorando. Cuando alcanzó la puerta y la abrió escuchó como Rachel le llamaba y le dio la sensación de que la morena había echado a correr detrás suyo al percatarse de que se iba sin dar explicaciones. No esperó para descubrirlo. Se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear. Casi no se había alejado ni cinco metros cuando se oyó el chirrido de la puerta y su mejor amiga volvió a llamarle pidiéndole que le esperara.

No quería ver a Rachel y no quería hablar con Rachel de modo que las súplicas de la morena solo hicieron que pedaleara más deprisa, sin importarle que los pulmones parecieran ir a reventarle de un momento a otro. Podía escucharle en su bici unos metros por detrás. Había dejado de gritarle para que parase porque el esfuerzo que le suponía seguirle el ritmo era tan grande que no le permitía utilizar sus fuerzas para nada más. Tampoco a ella parecía importarle la posible explosión de sus pulmones.

Quinn alcanzó el jardín de su casa en tiempo record y tiró la bicicleta en el césped echando a correr hacia el porche y subiendo de un salto las tres escaleras. Rachel hizo lo mismo con su bici nueva, dejándola caer de cualquier manera.

- ¡Quinn para!- exclamó llegando a la puerta justo a tiempo para impedir que se cerrara de un portazo dejándole a ella fuera- ¡Quinn!- gritó de nuevo viéndola subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Continuó con la persecución hacia el piso superior sin pararse siquiera a recuperar el aliento. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras escuchó un portazo que le dijo que la rubia ya había llegado a su habitación. Aún así pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas al llegar frente a ella porque, a pesar de las súplicas de ambas, sus madres se habían negado a dejarlas colocar cerrojos en sus cuartos. Entró sin pensar en que decir ni en que hacer y con el corazón completamente fuera de control en su pecho.

- ¡Lárgate Rachel!- le gritó Quinn desde la cama donde estaba sentada con su espalda contra el cabecero y las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho.

La morena le miró respirando con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. No pensaba irse a ningún sitio.

- Quinn…- trató de decir algo.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!- le cortó su amiga.

- ¡No pienso irme hasta que no me digas que pasa!- se plantó la morena y se acercó hasta la cama.

- No quiero hablar contigo- le dijo en voz baja la rubia escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

- ¡Nunca quieres hablar conmigo! ¡O no te pasa nada o no sabes lo que te pasa!- exclamó Rachelsentándose frente a ella- Y si que lo sabes, lo sabes Quinn- indicó con voz algo más calmada, Quinn lo sabía y ella también y el reconocerlo en voz alta le daba más miedo del que creía ser capaz de sentir. Pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir como hasta entonces.

- ¡Deja de actuar como si supieras todo lo que pienso o lo que sé o no sé!- exclamó la rubia tras unos segundos de silencio manteniendo su cara oculta.

- ¡Estoy harta Quinn! ¡Estoy harta de lo que quiera que sea esto! ¡Estoy cansada de pelear!- le dijo enfadada.

- ¡Pues haberte quedado con Finn! ¡No te he pedido que vinieras!- contestó mirándole y Rachel se preguntó si lo que veía en sus ojos eran rastros de lágrimas.

-¡No quiero estar con Finn! - exclamó la morena, ¿de que servía negarlo cuando la verdad era evidente por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en ocultarla?

- ¡Pues bien que le besabas!- acabó soltando la rubia y ninguna dijo nada tras aquel grito y dejaron que la acusación y sus implicaciones flotaran en el silencio de la casa por unos segundos, mientras ellas se miraban.

Rachel sorprendida porque no se había esperado aquella acusación para nada y mucho menos aquel tono que reflejaba…¿celos? Y Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos después de haber gritado aquello, apenas podía respirar y a veces había pensado en contarle a Quinn lo que le pasaba pero nunca había imaginado hacerlo de aquel modo tan dramático. Por el gesto de la cara de su amiga ella tampoco se lo había esperado. Y no decía nada. No podía soportar más aquel silencio y tampoco podía romperlo de viva voz, estaba temblando, físicamente temblando mientras se moría porque Rachel lo supiera todo de una vez sin tener que contárselo.

- Quinn…-trató de decir algo la morena pero parecía tan perdida como ella misma en toda aquella extraña situación.

La rubia se levantó sin más de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con las mangas de su jersey y sacó su diario. No añadió ni una sola palabra antes de tirárselo a Rachel y salir de la habitación. No sería capaz de estar presente mientras la morena leía todas las cosas que había escrito allí.

Había pasado mucho rato, mucho, desde que había dejado a Rachel sola en su habitación. Ella estaba en la casa del árbol y estaba segura de que su amiga sabía donde encontrarla. Si aún no había aparecido era porque no quería hacerlo. Encontrarla. A lo mejor después de leer el diario no querría encontrarla nunca más. Nunca antes se había sentido así de mal, era todo nuevo, raro y dolía. Joder, enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que Rachel no quisiera verla dolía más que nada de lo que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Al menos había dejado de llorar y pensaba en regresar al interior de la casa para encontrársela vacía. Rachel no iba a seguir allí, si no tenía claro nada más tenía muy claro aquello.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pié escuchó a alguien subiendo por las escaleras del árbol y su corazón se le paró en el pecho y no sabía que le daba más miedo, si el no ver a Rachel nunca más o el verla ya, en ese preciso instante aparecer por esa puerta. Y en el último momento deseó que fuera Brittany, su madre, su padre…el señor Enderson. ¡Cualquiera menos Rachel!

Cuando se encontró con aquellos familiares ojos marrones bajó la vista al suelo de madera. !¡maldito señor Enderson! ¿Dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba de verdad? La escuchó colarse en la construcción pero continuó sin mirarle. No podía mirarle, simplemente no podía. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Arrepentimiento? No sabía que era lo que le impedía alzar la vista pero fuese lo que fuese era más fuerte que ella. Solo podía ver sus zapatillas y aún así su corazón amenazaba con romperle una a una las costillas. No quería imaginarse que pasaría si sus ojos se encontraban y no estaba segura de querer ver que reflejaban los de Rachel en ese momento.

La morena tampoco dijo nada pero se acercó un poco más y de repente un diario se introdujo en el limitado campo de visión de la rubia. Era casi igual al suyo, aquel que Rachel no había utilizado, o al menos aquel que ella creía que Rachel jamás había utilizado. Tardó unos cuantos segundos de más en cogerlo y cuando lo hizo la morena volvió a apartarse ligeramente y se quedó allí de pie. Esperando.

¿De donde sacó las fuerzas para mirarle por fin? No lo sabía, solo sabía que lo había hecho y que los ojos de Rachel estaban fijos en los suyos y eran los mismos ojos que le habían visto robar chocolatinas, los mismos que reflejaban su mirada maliciosa en cada una de las travesuras que habían hecho juntas, eran los mismos ojos pero eran diferentes y si las cosas seguían así iba a quedarse sin una sola costilla sana en su cuerpo. Dejó de mirarla porque no podía continuar haciéndolo y abrió el diario por una página cualquiera. Y estaba llena de la caligrafía de Rachel. Tenía fecha de hacía un par de semanas. Apenas pudo tragar saliva antes de empezar a leer, su garganta estaba seca.

"Querido diario,

Quinn dice que no le pasa nada pero es mentira, se ha ido muy deprisa después de clase y ni siquiera me ha esperado he tenido que correr detrás de ella y cuando le he preguntado me ha dicho que tenía prisa por regresar a casa porque Judy quería que le ayudara. Se que no es verdad porque Judy y mi madre han quedado esta mañana y ninguna de las dos iba a volver hasta después de comer. Además Quinn miente muy mal. Siempre ha mentido muy mal y tenía que ser yo la que les contara las mentiras a nuestros padres para que se las creyeran. Yo sé mentir mejor, pensaba que muy bien, pero a lo mejor no sé hacerlo tan bien si Quinn se ha dado cuenta, porque creo que hace tiempo que se ha dado cuenta.

Ya no me deja acercarme como antes y cada vez que apoyo la cabeza en su hombro se marcha y ya no me deja abrazarle si dormimos en la misma cama. Y eso es que lo sabe y por eso está tan rara. No me ha dicho nada pero se está alejando de mi, dice que no y que todo sigue igual. No podría mentir peor.

Antes podíamos hablar de todo y ahora no podemos hablar de lo más importante, por lo menos yo no puedo. Si se lo digo a la cara saldrá corriendo.

El otro día me miró muy raro cuando Finn me invitó al cine y yo le dije que no. Le parece raro que no le diga que si a ninguno de ellos, pero si lo supiera ya no le parecería tan raro. A veces pienso en decirle que si a Finn porque a lo mejor así Quinn vuelve a portarse normal conmigo, pero yo no quiero estar con Finn, ni con ningún otro chico, yo solo quiero estar con ella…"

Había muchas más cosas escritas, muchas más pero Quinn dejó de leerlas y cerró el diario dejándolo a un lado en el suelo. No miró a Rachel, pero si lo hubiera hecho no habría encontrado sus ojos porque la morena tampoco le miraba a ella. El silencio era muy, muy intenso y estaba cargado de algo de lo que nunca había estado cargado antes. Y seguían siendo Rachel y Quinn, pero había cambiado y ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación. Estaba claro que alguien tenía que decir o hacer algo. No podían permanecer allí calladas toda la vida, por muy atractiva que resultara esa posibilidad en aquellos momentos.

Rachel se movió primero y se sentó junto a la rubia en el suelo tras recuperar su diario. Le dio un par de vueltas en sus manos porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para no hacer nada y miró a Quinn tan solo por un segundo. Su amiga mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo.

- Si dices algo ahora, cualquier cosa, te doy de mis galletas- habló por fin Rachel utilizando la broma que siempre le hacía Quinn burlándose de la forma en que había conseguido que ambas se hicieran amigas aquel primer día.

Esperaba que funcionara y en parte lo hizo porque Quinn sonrió un poco aún sin mirarla, pero ya era un paso.

- Vas a tener que darme muchas galletas si consigo decir algo ahora. Muchas- trató de seguir la broma la rubia y escuchó a Rachel reir suavemente, era su risa nerviosa.

Le encantaba el sonido de su risa nerviosa, en realidad le encantaba su risa en general y se obligó a mirarle y se sorprendió al encontrarse solo a Rachel, no daba tanto miedo como su cuerpo entero estaba temiendo. Era solo Rachel. Y a la morena le debió pasar lo mismo al encontrarse con sus ojos, debió de darse cuenta de que ella solo era Quinn porque el gesto de su cara se relajó visiblemente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Rachel mirándole y se notaba que la nueva situación le asustaba un poco.

Y a ella también le asustaba, lo que sentía por Rachel…hacía cinco minutos hubiera dado lo que fuera por sentirlo por cualquiera de los chicos de su clase pero ¿ahora?¿después de leer que Rachel sentía lo mismo por ella? Wow…ahora no lo cambiaría por nada. E hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando ambas tenían miedo viendo una película o en mitad del bosque, donde fuera, hacerse la valiente, Rachel sabía que fingía, ella sabía que fingía pero de una forma u otra siempre funcionaba y las dos se sentían más seguras.

Rachel miraba de nuevo su diario esperando escuchar la opinión de Quinn…y en realidad no quería hablar en esos momentos, en realidad quería besarla, repetir aquel beso de fresa una y otra vez, eso quería hacer, se moría por hacerlo y lo haría si no existiera el resto del mundo, pero existía y si lo hacían…¿en que se estarían metiendo?

Dejó de respirar cuando sintió como la mano de Quinn la tomaba suavemente por la barbilla y le obligaba a girarse hacia ella para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdigrises que trataban de no demostrar el miedo que en realidad sentían. Siempre sabía cuando Quinn se hacía la valiente y aún así funcionaba cada vez. Y de repente el resto del mundo dejó de existir, de repente no habría consecuencias si daban aquel paso, porque solo estaban ellas dos. De repente el pulgar de Quinn acarició levemente el labio inferior de Rachel, ambas se dieron cuenta de que no estaban respirando, de lo rápido que latían sus corazones y de que lo que más deseaban en el mundo entero lo tenían allí, frente a ellas. Solo tenían que inclinarse un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Y fue Quinn quién decidió acabar con aquella agonía. Había besado antes a Rachel, solo una vez, pero no había sido igual, aquel beso había sido un beso de ensayo, un beso de prueba, su beso de fresa. Esta vez no iban a besarse como práctica para besar a chicos al día siguiente, ni para comprobar que no babeaban demasiado. Iban a besarse porque las dos querían besarse, necesitaba besar a Rachel allí y entonces igual que había necesitado volver a por ella cuando tropezó en aquel bosque mientras huían del señor Enderson. Era una necesidad que salía de muy dentro.

Cerró los ojos décimas de segundos antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto y no dejó de sujetar a Rachel por la barbilla suavemente. Taquicardia, descompensación de azucar, mil mariposas tratando de huir de su interior, todo aquello mezclado fue lo que sintió en el momento en que Rachel respondió al torpe movimiento de sus labios con el torpe movimiento de los suyos. Las dos sintieron algo muy nuevo que empezaba en la boca de sus estómagos y se extendía por el resto de sus cuerpos. Wow…no sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo pero sabían que querían hacerlo. Besarse.

La mejor sensación del mundo entero y verdadero. Y aquel beso no sabía a fresa, sabía mejor, sabía mucho mejor, sabía a Rachel. Lo mejor era que Rachel estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, porque lo sabía, estaba segura. Rachel quería besarle a ella con la misma intensidad. De repente sintió la mano de la morena posarse tímidamente sobre su mejilla y un sonido que jamás de los jamases había salido de su garganta antes, se le escapó cuando Rachel inclinó un poco más la cabeza para poder atrapar sus labios mejor, mucho mejor. Segundos después tuvieron que separarse para respirar, pero apenas se alejaron la una de la otra unos milímetros. Y estaban en una cabaña en un árbol pero ambas se sentían en aquellos momentos en la cima del mundo, en serio, no podrían estar más arriba. No existía un más arriba. Se miraron a los ojos así de cerca, y no hicieron falta más palabras. Estaba claro, lo había estado desde el principio. Ninguna de las dos quería bajar. Nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: Quince Años

Hola como en estas actulizaciones diarias hay mas rw estoy pensando subir diario si me sigen apoyando

Me preguntaron cuantos cap tiene es fic son 22 y realmente son muy lindos cuando los vi me encantaron , y palitorr sobre lo del beso no puedo me regañan u.u si no fuera asi pues con mucho gusto :p

Todo había ido increíblemente bien después de aquella noche de Halloween, no más peleas por el extraño comportamiento de Quinn porque ya no era extraño. De cara al resto del mundo las dos seguían siendo amigas, lo habían discutido y era lo mejor por el momento, mantenerlo en secreto. Y al principio cuando estaban solas no pasaban de besarse y cogerse de la mano, pero los besos cada vez eran mejores porque con cada uno de ellos Quinn aprendía como le gustaba a Rachel y Rachel aprendía como le gustaba a Quinn y tras un tiempo los besos de Quinn eran perfectos para Rachel y los de Rachel para Quinn. No aprendieron a "besar", aprendieron a besarse. En la cabeza de ninguna de las dos cabía la posibilidad de compartir aquello con nadie más. Nunca. Era algo solamente suyo.

Los besos habían ido haciéndose cada vez menos inocentes a medida que los catorce quedaban atrás y los quince se les echaban encima. Debido a una conversación entre Brittany y Santana, que Quinn había escuchado al encontrarse "accidentalmente" pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano en esos momentos, Rachel y ella habían experimentado poco después de aquel Halloween con otro tipo de besos. Besos con lengua. Al principio la morena no había estado muy convencida. Al principio. Luego si.

Y así habían pasado el resto de sus catorce, aprendiendo juntas y era muy fácil aprender con Rachel, porque todo parecía venir rodado con ella, y cada día querían aprender más.

Llegaron los quince y las manos dejaron de estar en la cintura de la otra mientras se besaban y comenzaron a explorar, a probar que pasaba si tocaban aquí y que pasaba si acariciaban allá y lo que pasaba al tocar aquí o al acariciar allá les gustaba a las dos. Buff…les gustaba mucho. Y sin ellas proponérselo, sus propios cuerpos cada vez les pedían más, más la una de la otra.

Era fácil poder encontrarse a solas en la habitación de Rachel o a solas en la habitación de Quinn sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. ¿Por qué iban a sospechar? Había sido así desde siempre, las mejores amigas ¿verdad? Aquello simplificaba mucho las cosas, aunque, algunas veces era muy difícil el actuar como si nada delante de sus padres o de Brittany.

Habían conseguido mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo, y de alguna forma eso lo hacía aún más especial. Tuvieron que aprender a comunicarse sin palabras, en clase, en el patio del instituto, cuando otra gente estaba a su alrededor, y lo hicieron, llegó un punto en que una sola mirada, un gesto, les decían todo lo que necesitaban saber y se había mantenido así a través de los años, hablaban sin necesidad de palabras.

Rachel y Quinn a los quince años

Viernes. Viernes. Viernes.

Viernes de cine, por supuesto. ¿En casa de Quinn? Emmm…no. Demasiada gente. Esa sesión de cine la celebrarían en casa de la morena…sus padres se marchaban…¡todo el fin de semana! Se iban esa misma tarde a un balneario o algo así, tampoco habían sido muy específicos y Rachel no había preguntado demasiado porque desde hacía un tiempo en cuanto se enteraba de que sus padres no iban a estar en casa su cerebro se ponía inmediatamente en funcionamiento, buscando la forma más eficaz de aprovechar ese tiempo con Quinn. El objetivo final era ocupar los espacios de casa vacía con "tiempo a solas de Quinn y Rachel". Un tipo de Tetris, no debía quedar ni un huequito vacío. "El tiempo a solas de Quinn y Rachel" tenía que rellenarlo todo.

Y este era el plan para aquella tarde: Leroy y Shelby se marchaban a las cinco y media así que Quinn estaría allí a las cinco en punto. Les dirían adiós con la mano y "Voilá", la casa para ellas solas toda la noche. Si, toda la noche. Tristemente no todo el fin de semana porque al parecer sus padres no pensaban que fueran lo suficientemente maduras como para sobrevivir todo un fin de semanas solas en una casa. Puaf… El sábado debían trasladarse a la residencia Fabray. No iban a quejarse, al menos habían conseguido media tarde y una noche entera.

Rachel estaba en su habitación leyendo distraídamente sobre la cama cuando escuchó la voz de Quinn en el piso inferior. Consultó su reloj. Las cinco menos diez. Y luego le decía a ella que no tenía paciencia. Sonrió como una idiota tirando el libro a un lado de la cama y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al piso inferior. Quinn hablaba con Shelby en la entrada. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saludarla con un beso y borró aquella sonrisa porque las delataría a ambas en un segundo si no lo hacía.

- Ey Q- saludó como si nada terminando de descender las escaleras. Cuando su amiga le miró al escuchar su voz se le aceleró el pulso, de verdad que si. ¿Quién iba a decírselo unos años atrás? Era lo último que pensaba que ocurriría cuando ambas correteaban por el bosque buscando duendes verdes seguidas por Skippy.

- Ey Rach- contestó la rubia sin más y tuvo mucho cuidado en no mirarle más de la cuenta.

Habían tenido que encontrar el punto justo a como debían comportarse delante de sus familias y, en realidad, delante de todo el mundo. Al principio tenían tanto miedo de que algo les delatara que se comportaban demasiado friamente y sus padres habían dado por sentado que estaban peleadas y no hacían más que insistir para descubrir la causa de tal distanciamiento. Así que habían tenido que probar diferentes tipos de interacción hasta dar con el más parecido a como se comportaban antes, antes de que todo se complicara de la mejor manera en que pudo complicarse.

- Le estaba diciendo a Quinn que tenéis comida de sobra en la nevera, acuerdensen de cerrar la puerta cuando se haga de noche y…- Rachel interrumpió a su madre con un suspiro.

- Mamá, ya no tenemos seis años- le recordó.

- Lo sé- admitió Shelby con una media sonrisa acariciando el pelo de su única hija- Estáis creciendo muy deprisa…-comenzó a lamentarse una vez más.

Rachel tomó a Quinn de la mano poniendo los ojos en blanco porque si por su madre fuera la rubia y ella se hubiesen quedado con seis años para siempre.

- Vamos Quinn, está sufriendo otro ataque- señaló tirando de su "amiga" escaleras arriba.

Shelby las vio desaparecer en el piso superior con una sonrisa. Era verdad que estaban creciendo muy deprisa. Demasiado deprisa para su gusto. ¡Con lo monas que eran a los seis años!¿Porque no podía su niña seguir siendo su niña para siempre? Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Rachel cerrarse y suspiró, de un tiempo a esa parte ambas se habían vuelto un poco más reservadas a como eran antes. En parte lo entendía, ella también había sido una adolescente y también se había encerrado en su cuarto con sus amigas para hablar de los chicos que les gustaban. Porque en la mente de Shelby era eso a lo que Quinn y Rachel se dedicaban tras las puertas cerradas. ¿Qué más iban a hacer a los quince?

Besarse. Besarse contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto de la morena. Eso era lo que ambas estaban haciendo en esos precisos momentos. Quinn ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse la mochila y protestó porque era un poco incómodo que Rachel la tuviera atrapada contra la puerta con aquel bulto en la espalda. La morena le miró con aquella sonrisa apartándose, dándole un poco de espacio. Tampoco mucho.

- Te he echado de menos- le dijo a la rubia.

- Nos hemos visto en el instituto hace tres horas- fue menos romántica la aludida.

- Me da igual. Te he echado de menos. Además no podemos besarnos en el instituto- apuntó.

- Rach…nos hemos pasado medio recreo enrollándonos en los baños- le recordó la rubia.

Lo habían hecho, y había sido fantástico hasta que Sugar lo había fastidiado todo entrando y preguntándoles a voz en grito que si se habían caído por el wáter. Ugh…Sugar. ¿No había ninguna posibilidad de que trasladaran a su padre en el trabajo y la familia entera tuviera que mudarse a Texas?

¿Y por que demonios no podían dejar de besarse y de tocarse? En serio, era como si al estar la una junto a la otra sus cerebros racionales dejaran de funcionar. Aquello no les ponía las cosas fáciles, no señor. No estar completamente a solas era una tortura.

Quinn besó a Rachel una vez más antes de quitarse la mochila y dejarla a los pies de la cama de su chica. Se sentó sobre el colchón y Rachel hizo lo mismo a su lado mirándole, la morena le sonrió porque le miraba de esa forma.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó interesada.

- ¿Tienes ganas de darme besos todo el rato? Tengo ganas de darte besos todo el rato- admitió la morena. Era verdad, todo el rato, tenía ganas de besar a Quinn hasta estando dormida.

La rubia rió suavemente porque…awwwww, Rachel era muy mona. Rachel siempre había sido muy mona, desde que la conoció en el colegio a los cinco años y le dijo "¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas? Te daré de mis galletas todos los recreos si lo somos". Siempre había sido muy mona pero en el presente la acepción de "mona" era diferente. Antes mona era adorable, era "mira como brillan sus ojillos y como al sonreír muestra todos sus pequeños dientecitos con sus labios manchados de chocolate" mona. Ahora era mona de otro modo, del modo "quiero perderme en esos ojos y no encontrar nunca la salida". Del modo "quiero besar esos labios de forma suave, de forma lenta, de forma rápida y sin ninguna suavidad. De todas las formas y maneras posibles". Así de mona era Rachel en ese momento.

- Si- admitió la rubia- Tengo ganas de darte besos todo el rato-añadió y la morena sonrió antes de robarle otro beso.

Intentaron pasar la media hora que quedaba hasta la marcha de los padres de Rachel simplemente hablando sobre la cama. Uno pensaría que tendría que serles sencillo…se habían pasado nueve años enteros haciendo precisamente eso, lo que viene siendo "no besarse". Aún así no era nada sencillo para ninguna de las dos y acabaron dándose en medida de dos besos por minuto. Muchos besos en media hora. De hecho estaban dándose uno particularmente bueno cuando escucharon pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Jo…vaya.

Para cuando Shelby entró sin llamar cada una estaba acomodada en un extremo de la cama. Ambas le miraron con la expresión más inocente que pudieron adoptar.

- Chicas nos vamos ya. Portaos bien y…-se dispuso a sermonearles de nuevo.

- Y acordaos de cerrar la puerta y no abráis a desconocidos…¡mamá!- protestó Rachel- Solo vamos a ver una película y a dormir- mintió descaradamente.

Quinn le miró fugazmente al escucharle, si que sonaba convincente. Sus verdaderos planes eran ver una película besándose hasta la muerte y luego besarse un poco más y un poco más al irse a la cama. Mmmm…las sesiones de besos con Rachel en una de las camas de ambas eran de lo mejorcito que había probado nunca. Perdón, ¿había dicho "de lo mejorcito"? No, no, no, no…las sesiones de besos con Rachel en su cama eran LO MEJOR que había probado nunca. Antes pensaba que lo mejor del mundo eran las noches en que podía dormirse entre los brazos de Rachel, pero…¡que va! Madre mía, el besarla hasta quedarse sin aire mientras las manos de la morena recorrían su cuerpo y se enredaban en su pelo…eso, eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Siguió a su chica al piso inferior para despedirse de los mayores. Leroy les revolvió el pelo a ambas antes de cargar con una maleta fuera de la casa y Shelby se quedó atrás y les abrazó depositando unos pocos besos de más en sus caras…¡Por dios! Parecía que en vez de dos días se marchaba para dos años o algo así. Con un "Sed buenas" abandonó la casa después de que Rachel le pidiera que se marchara ya y al escuchar a Lerot tocando el claxón por segunda vez. Y con un "Si, mamá" Rachel le despidió con la mano desde el marco de la puerta.

Cuando el coche arrancó alejándose de la casa las chicas les dieron los diez minutos de rigor, por si acaso regresaban inesperadamente al haber olvidado algo. Habían aprendido aquellos truquillos por las malas, ese en concreto al casi ser sorprendidas por Judy enrollándose en el sillón de su salón cuando la mujer volvió a recoger unos papeles que había olvidado en la mesa de la cocina. Habían estado cerca esa vez. Buff…no habían vuelto a enrollarse en toda la tarde después de ese susto.

Bien…parecía que Shelby y Leroy se habían ido de verdad. Interesante. Quinn miró a Rachel divertida, mientras la morena se pegaba en la ventana para asegurarse de que el coche no había dado la vuelta repentinamente. Nada. Ahí fuera solo se veía oscuridad.

- Creo que se han ido Quinn- le informó regresando al sofá donde se había acomodado su novia.

- ¿Lo crees o se han ido de verdad?- quiso asegurarse la aludida.

- Mmmm…creo que se han ido de verdad- sonrió la morena mezclando las dos respuestas posibles.

- Dame un beso- le pidió la rubia poniendo pucheros. Rachel rió al verla y obedeció uniendo sus labios suavemente.

Cada vez que se besaban era mejor que la anterior. En serio. Y cada vez era más difícil parar cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse…serias. Pero Rachel sabía tan bien y su pelo era tan suave y su olor tan increíblemente adictivo que a Quinn no le importaba lo difícil que fuera parar luego. Por la forma en que la morena le había obligado a tumbarse en el sofá colocándosele encima, a ella tampoco le preocupaba mucho.

Rachel le sonreía entre besos. Rachel siempre le sonreía entre besos y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera. Le encantaba ver su sonrisa antes de volver a atrapar sus labios. A veces se besaban lento y suave, a veces no, a veces una de las dos intensificaba el contacto y la otra respondía automáticamente y los besos se volvían apasionados y luego dejaban de ser besos en la boca y los labios de una exploraban el cuello de la otra. Quinn disfrutaba besando cada milímetro cuadrado del cuello de Rachel, le gustaba como la morena acariciaba su pelo cuando lo hacía y le encantaba cuando inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndose a ella completamente.

No habían pasado de ahí, de besarse hasta la muerte y acariciarse por encima de la ropa. Bueno, por debajo algunas veces también. Ninguna de las dos había sacado nunca el tema de dar el siguiente paso, no pensaban que hiciera falta, iba a pasar fácil y natural, exactamente igual que la primera vez que Rachel había besado su cuello de aquella forma o la primera vez que ella había introducido sus manos bajo la camiseta de la morena. Salía solo, no tenían que planearlo y era…oh, muy, muy bueno.

Habían dejado de comerse a besos y Rachel simplemente le miraba mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren?- preguntó de repente la morena y su tono no mostraba preocupación, solo curiosidad. Las dos sabían que pasara lo que pasara no iba a cambiar nada entre ellas y si nada cambiaba entre ellas entonces todo iría bien.

- No lo sé- admitió Quinn acariciando la espalda de Rachel con ambas manos- Supongo que nada bueno al principio- tuvo que admitir y su chica suspiró resignada adoptado un gesto triste.

- ¿Crees que se enfadarán?- siguió interrogándole.

- Igual si- admitió la rubia y no le gustó ver el desánimo que su respuesta había provocado en Rachel- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando le robamos a tu padre ese bote enorme de pintura y lo llevamos a mi casa para pintar mi habitación del mismo color que la tuya?- le preguntó y Rachel sonrió al escucharle.

Debían contar con nueve años cuando aquello pasó.

- Se gastó cuando habíamos pintado una pared…y solo hasta donde llegábamos- añadió y ambas rieron al recordar como habían apostado que podían saltar más alto que la otra y alcanzar más arriba con la pintura.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que nos pilló mi madre y de lo enfadados que estuvieron todos?- le preguntó. Rachel asintió, les habían castigado sin ver a la otra durante todo el fin de semana entero. ¡Entero y verdadero!- Luego se les pasó ¿verdad?- añadió.

- Si, luego se les pasó- hubo de reconocer Rachel.

- Seguro que pasa lo mismo esta vez, Rach. A lo mejor se enfadan, pero luego se les pasará.

- ¿Y si no se les pasa?- inquirió.

- Seguirán enfadados para siempre- se encogió de hombros la rubia. Rachel sonrió ante aquella respuesta tan simple.

- ¿Y si intentan separarnos?- preguntó esta vez un poquito preocupada.

Quinn le besó suavemente y después tomó su cara entre las manos mirando directamente aquellos ojos marrones tan familiares para ella, se sentía increíblemente bien cada vez que podía verse reflejada en ellos. Y jamás había estado tan segura de algo como de lo que dijo a continuación.

- Nada va a separarme de ti Rach. Nunca- aseguró con voz firme.

- ¿Lo prometes?- insistió la morena.

- Lo prometo- contestó sin dudar un segundo. Rachel sonrió porque sabía que Quinn no iba a romper esa promesa.

Tras aquella charla las dos se acomodaron de cara a la televisión y pulsaron el play del dvd. Durante la siguiente hora y media pasaron un poco de miedo muy juntas en el sofá del salón, la mitad de la película no la captaron muy bien, la verdad, estaban un poco ocupadas en otros menesteres menos cinematográficos.

Sabían que iba a pasar en un momento o en otro, iban directas hacia ello, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Cada beso que se daban les llevaba un beso más cerca, cada caricia una caricia más cerca y al final había pasado como sabían que iba a pasar, sin planearlo.

Tras la película se habían ido a la cama como miles de veces antes y, como miles de veces antes Rachel se había abrazado a Quinn. Solo iban a besarse, como llevaban haciendo casi un año y medio y todo era tan cálido y tan seguro como siempre. Los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciando su nuca y volvió a sentir esa necesidad que llevaba sintiendo ya meses. Sabía que Rachel se sentía igual, no se lo había dicho pero lo sabía.

Los besos que habían empezado siendo suaves, meros roces de labios contra labios, habían sido sustituidos por los que se estaban dando en esos momentos frente a frente bajo las sábanas. Lo que los otros habían tenido de suave estos lo tenían de húmedo, besos húmedos y apasionados y Rachel sujetándole firme por la nuca y atrayéndole hacia ella como si el tenerla prácticamente fusionada contra su boca no fuera suficiente. Y no lo era, nada era suficiente cuando Rachel y ella dejaban que las cosas se descontrolaran un poco. La temperatura estaba subiendo a su alrededor a una velocidad espectacular, a su alrededor porque dentro de sus cuerpos…buff dentro no podría subir más. Quinn solo podía hablar por ella pero, por los ruidos que escapaban de la garganta de Rachel y por la forma en que la morena insistía en acercarla más y más y enredaba sus piernas mientras jugaba con su lengua dentro de su boca…a juzgar por todo ello Rachel tampoco debía estar pasando mucho frío precisamente.

De repente una de las manos de la morena ya no estaba tirando de su nuca, descendía por su espalda para colarse por debajo de la camiseta que vestía y quemarle la piel mientras le acariciaba el costado, la espalda, el costado otra vez…y ¿era ella o la forma en la que Rachel respiraba en aquellos momentos era increíblemente sexy? Entrecortada, interrumpida por ligeros gemidos emitidos contra el interior de su boca, la forma de respirar de la morena estaba amenazando con terminar con su cordura. ¿Podían culparle? Quince años, plena adolescencia, hormonas revolucionadas y todo eso…una Rachel respirando, acariciando, moviéndose de esa forma. Seguramente muchos habían muerto por mucho menos. Muerte por necesidad de Rachel…que gran forma de marcharse.

Rachel le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y de repente una palabra comenzó a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza. "Encima". "Encima". "Encima". "¡Encima maldita sea!". Encima de Rachel, ese era su lugar en el mundo. Trató de no romper su espectacularmente espectacular beso al moverse para cubrir a la morena con su cuerpo pero en el ultimo momento sus labios se separaron y Rachel gruñó. Gruñó como protestando y enseguida volvió a reclamar sus labios y el orden cósmico se restableció de nuevo cuando Quinn pudo deslizar otra vez su lengua en el interior de su boca. Y madre mía…de repente ya no sabía si "Encima" había sido muy buena idea, porque ¡Cristo Santísimo! los puntos de contacto entre ambas se habían multiplicado por mil y la presión de sus cuerpos, ¡oh, que el señor bendiga la presión entre sus cuerpos!, por mil millones de billones y si una de las dos hubiera llevado gafas con montura metálica dios que se estarían fundiendo en esos momentos.

¿Se habían enrollado de aquella forma antes? Duh…millones de veces. ¿Alguna vez habían llegado más lejos de besar, presionar, gemir, de abrasarse en las ganas de la otra? Mmmmm…no. Siempre lo habían frenado a tiempo, bueno… "a tiempo", entre comillas, porque cada vez que una de las dos ponía punto y final a aquellas sesiones era como morir por dentro, era como morir del todo y ninguna de las dos resucitaba hasta el siguiente "encuentro".

Morir de esa forma era doloroso y las dos acababan separándose, sin apenas poder respirar y despeinadas y con la ropa completamente desubicada, a veces con las camisetas por el suelo y siempre con los ojos cargados de algo que decía claramente "esto no debería terminar aquí". Joder, le gustaban los ojos de Rachel cuando insinuaban eso.

Uh…diez grados más de golpe con la pierna de Rachel entre las suyas. Quinn paró de besarle cerrando sus ojos con fuerza porque…joder, joder, joder…la morena y su pierna, presión justo en el sitio adecuado, se le escapó un gemido que sonó como un "mmmmm" estrangulado mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de su chica. Rachel volvió a besarle y emitió un sonido muy parecido cuando Quinn imitó su acción anterior y de repente eran todo piernas moviéndose, acariciando y presionando, la rubia besando el cuello de Rachel mientras esta inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose y a la vez de todo eso las manos de ambas paseándose por todas partes.

Rachel olía tan bien, Rachel besaba y acariciaba tan bien, Rachel gemía tan increíblemente bien bajo su cuerpo…Rachel se movía tan estupendamente bien que cuando llegó el momento de decir… "Rachel tenemos que parar" le salió algo ligeramente distinto, le salió "dios, Rachel quiero hacerlo", le salió así y su cerebro no disponía del suficiente riego en esos momentos como para censurar nada de modo que lo dijo en voz alta contra el cuello de la morena. Y de repente cesó todo movimiento, se apagaron los gemidos y se encendió un poquito, solo un poquitito, la parte racional del cerebro de ambas. Quinn se incorporó ligeramente para poder ver la cara de su chica y, por unos segundos las dos se quedaron mirándose, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra y definitivamente los ojos de Rachel decían "esto no debería terminar aquí", por unos segundos pareció que la morena iba a formular el mensaje que trasmitían sus ojos de viva voz pero al final lo cambió por un beso que volvía a ser suave, increíblemente suave. Y no podría haberlo dicho mejor, en serio, no podría haberlo dicho más alto, ni más claro, ni mejor que con aquel beso. Parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo aun sin hablarlo, simplemente estaba bien, no era demasiado pronto era el momento justo y las dos podían sentirlo.

Y era igual de nuevo para ambas, no había nadie que pudiera decirles que hacer, solo estaban ellas dos y era más que suficiente. Aprenderían juntas. Igual que habían aprendido juntas a besar, normal y con lengua.

Nuevos sonidos, nuevas sensaciones y nuevos gestos. Nuevas formas de acariciarse y de decir "te quiero" sin llegar a hablar. Quinn quería grabarlo todo en su memoria porque era un momento grande, enormemente especial. Iba a hacer el amor por primera vez. Con Rachel. Pero sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que le era imposible formarse una imagen nítida de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Casi sin darse cuenta se habían deshecho de la ropa que cubría sus cuerpos y se estaban besando más intensamente que nunca antes, todo lo que podía escuchar era su respiración mezclada con la de Rachel y el sonido de sus besos. Poco después a ello se unieron los gemidos de ambas y a partir de ahí no pudo pensar más en lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente lo estaban haciendo, seguro que muy torpemente pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarles porque estaba en brazos de la otra.

Increíble y alucinante. Eran los dos adjetivos que se le venían a la cabeza mientras descansaba en los brazos de Rachel y Rachel entre los suyos. Ninguna había dicho nada aún pero las dos sabían que acababan de dar un paso importante, un paso muy importante. Y no había habido flores, ni velas, ni música romántica ni nada de eso pero había sido perfecto igual. Rachel le había hecho sentir cosas totalmente nuevas y había dejado que ella hiciera lo mismo, hacerle sentir. Y de alguna forma algo había vuelto a cambiar entre ellas, podía notarlo, igual que lo notó aquel Halloween mientras se besaban en la cabaña del árbol. Cuando ambas eran pequeñas pensaba que no podrían estar más cerca la una de la otra que entonces, robaban chocolate juntas, se lo comían a escondidas, se reían muy bajito por las noches hablando de cosas solo suyas…Rachel siempre había sido para ella esa persona especial, la más especial. Pero es que después de haberle besado así, de haberle tocado así, después de haberle visto respondiendo de esa forma a sus caricias y a cada uno de sus movimientos, era ahora, en ese mismo momento, cuando estaba segura de que nadie, jamás, podría estar más cerca de lo que la morena lo estaba entonces.

Rachel se movió apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, a centímetros de la suya y cuando sus ojos se encontraron le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Quinn solo le miró, durante unos segundos no hizo nada más, recreándose en cada una de sus facciones. Su barbilla, sus labios, su nariz, sus preciosos ojos marrones.

- Te quiero Rach- le dijo a media voz- Voy a quererte para siempre ¿lo sabes?

Y ahí estaba, nada más oírle, esa preciosa sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara entera cuando estaba realmente contenta.

- Voy a quererte para siempre- correspondió también la morena.

Silencio de nuevo mientras las dos se miraban sin más y Quinn sabía que Rachel iba a preguntárselo. Aquella chica lo quería saber todo, así que lógicamente no iba a dejar que algo de aquellas dimensiones se escapara a su escrutinio.

- ¿Ha sido como te imaginabas que iba a ser?- indagó.

Sonrió cuando la rubia le besó sonoramente acercando su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

- Rachel Barbra Berry…el sexo forma parte de mi vida privada- le regañó su novia.

- Conmigo no tienes vida privada, tonta- le recordó- ¿Ha sido como te imaginabas que iba a ser?- insistió.

- Ha sido mejor- admitió al final besándole suavemente pero Rachel se separó muy pronto para poder exclamar:

- ¡Ha sido mucho mejor!- apoyando su frente sobre la de Quinn- ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo otra vez?- inquirió haciendo reír a la rubia. Ella se limitó a sonreír besándole luego la punta de la nariz- ¿Vas a querer hacerlo otra vez?- le preguntó.

- Rach…voy a querer hacerlo muchas más veces- aseguró su chica con una enorme sonrisa.

- Menos mal porque yo también- admitió ella.

Quinn escondió su cara en el cuello de su chica y las dos permanecieron en silencio por un rato pensando que nunca en la vida se habían sentido más relajadas, cómodas y seguras que en esos momentos.

me han dicho muchas cosas sobre la edad de ellas y de los fanfic me ha entrado curiosidad ¿cual es su edad? la mia 15 soy joven lose XD


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: Dieciséis Años

Gracias por los favoritos y comentarios :) alos que me dijieron sus edades.

espero que sea de su agrado el cap.

Nunca planearon que se enteraran así. No era lo que habían tenido en mente. Ellas más bien habían pensado en reunirles a todos, a los cuatro padres y a Brittany, y explicarles de la mejor manera posible lo que había sucedido entre ambas. Se habían enamorado, no era nada malo, era bueno, era muy bueno y explicaría su interés cero en los chicos y en las citas. Aún no sabían cuando, pero sabían como. Cada palabra, quien diría cada frase, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, calcula o planea. Sucedió sin más, sin que ninguno de los que estaban sentados a aquella mesa se lo esperase y fue…bueno, no fue muy bien.

Llevaban dos años saliendo a escondidas, a espaldas de sus amigos, a espaldas de sus familias, a espaldas de todos. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de ellas dos y, aunque al principio había sido divertido y excitante, aquel secretismo había comenzado a volverse pesado e inadecuado. Muy inadecuado porque no tenían porque mantener algo así oculto, como si les avergonzara estar juntas. Así que en las últimas semanas cada vez habían hablado con más frecuencia de la posibilidad de contárselo ya y una cosa estaba clara, daba miedo porque…¿como reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué pensarían?

Judy y Russel querían a Rachel como si fuera una hija y Shelby y Leroy sentían lo mismo por Quinn, las conocían desde que tenían cinco años y se habían pasado la mitad del tiempo la una en la casa de la otra, viendo la tele, cuchicheando en su habitación, enamorándose. No sabían como saldría aquello de hacerlo público pero iba a ser grande. Y de repente, salió así, sin más, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo estaba dicho. Estaba dicho y ya no había marcha atrás.

Rachel y Quinn a los dieciséis años

Estaba disgustada, Rachel estaba muy, muy disgustada. La rubia le dedicó una nueva mirada apartando para ello los ojos del televisor y suspiró. No quería que Rachel se sintiera así, apagó la tele con el mando antes de volverse hacia su novia en el sofá. No había nadie en casa de los Berry, Leroy y Shelby ya debían estar en la residencia Fabray preparando la cena, porque iban a cenar todos juntos aquella noche, lo hacían de vez en cuando. Rachel y ella habían decidido ganar algo de tiempo a solas y se habían inventado un trabajo de biología inexistente. Tenían que estar en casa de la rubia a las ocho en punto pero hasta entonces la tarde era solo suya, una tarde entera para ellas solas en una casa vacía y no habían hecho otra cosa que estar allí sentadas, Rachel con aquella cara de funeral y ella tratando de encontrar algo que decir que la hiciera sentir mejor.

- Rach…-comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Dile que no! No entiendo porque no puedes decirle que no- le cortó la morena.

- No puedo decirle que no porque no tengo una razón para decirle que no- volvió a explicar pacientemente Quinn.

- ¿No tienes una razón? ¿Y que soy yo entonces?- quiso saber.

- Mi mejor amiga ¿recuerdas? Para ellos eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo decirles que no quiero salir con un chico porque mi mejor amiga está celosa. Eres tu la que no para de decir que aún no estás lista para contárselo!- le recordó.

- ¡Puedes decirles que no te apetece salir con él! Que no te gusta, lo que sea, pero no salgas con él- contestó Rachel.

- ¿Cómo voy a decirles que no me gusta si ni siquiera le conozco Rach?- suspiró cansada de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez.

Desde que se lo había dicho Rachel se había vuelto loca. ¡Loca! No podía culparla, a ella tampoco le haría ni pizca de gracia que Shelby emparejara a su chica con un saco de testosterona andante, pero era lo que había.

- Bien…vale, sal con él, no me importa. ¡Sal con él y cásate con él y ten hijos con él!¡No podría darme más igual!- acabó exclamando mientras abandonaba el sofá y desaparecía por la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina.

Lo que ella pensaba. Loca. Completamente loca. A pesar de que no le apetecía nada, pero nada de nada, confrontar a esa versión de Rachel, era su novia y se obligó a seguirla. La encontró sacando un zumo del frigorífico. Quinn sabía que ni siquiera tenía sed pero siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba molesta, dolida, increíblemente estresada o todo junto, saqueaba la nevera. A veces era zumo, a veces era helado y a veces era zumo mezclado con helado. Aghhhh.

Esta vez solo era zumo. Zumo de melocotón. Su preferido.

- Sabes que no quiero casarme con él y tener hijos ¿verdad?- indicó apoyándose en la encimera.

- Me da igual lo que quieras o no quieras- masculló vertiendo el líquido en un vaso y derramando una cantidad considerable.

- Claro que no- sonrió la rubia- Claro que no te da igual Rachel. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco irracional?- inquirió tratando de acercarse a ella pero la mirada que recibió le disuadió de forma inmediata.

- ¿Es irracional que me moleste que mañana vayas a salir con ese…con ese…?- buscó algo increíblemente despectivo que decir-… chico- decidió al final.

- Pues déjame tener una razón para decir que no. Vamos a contárselo Rach…podemos contárselo esta noche y mañana no tendré que salir con nadie- le sugirió con voz suave.

Sabía que Rachel estaba asustada, ella también, pero no podían seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Además, siempre iban a estar así de asustadas de modo que lo mejor sería arrancar la tirita de un tirón y afrontar lo que hubiese que afrontar. Al menos eso pensaba ella.

- No- negó la morena con la cabeza varias veces.

- No- suspiró Quinn cruzándose de brazos. Siempre era lo mismo.

- No estoy preparada- añadió la otra chica.

- ¿Y cuando piensas que vas a estarlo? Porque llevamos así dos años- le recordó la rubia- Rachel …no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras ¿lo sabes?- trató de darle confianza.

- No, no lo sé y tu tampoco lo sabes…- le contestó la morena- No sabes como van a reaccionar o lo que van a hacer…

- ¿Y que si se enfadan?- inquirió frustrada- ¿Qué pasa si se enfadan Rachel? ¿Tan terrible sería eso? Se han enfadado muchas veces antes.

- Quinn. No vamos a contárselo- se plantó la morena y su tono no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de discusión.

- Bien. No vamos a contárselo. Entonces acepta que mañana saldré con ese tal Brad- señaló saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Se llama Blaine!- exclamó Yulia- Haz lo que quieras…-masculló.

- Lo que sea. Podrás ser mi dama de honor- añadió Quinn desde el sofá.

Rachel no contestó nada. Se bebió el zumo casi de un solo trago y tardó más de un cuarto de hora en abandonar la cocina.

A las ocho en punto las dos chicas llegaron a la casa de Quinn. Se despojaron de sus abrigos antes de caminar en silencio hacia la cocina donde escucharon las voces de sus padres. No habían vuelto a intercambiar una sola palabra entre ellas desde aquella discusión a media tarde y era bonito encontrar al fin otros seres humanos que emitieran sonidos coherentes para comunicarse entre ellos. La cena casi estaba lista y a las dos chicas se les encomendó la misión de poner la mesa, a las dos chicas y a Brittany que se encontraba desparramada en el sofá con sus ojos fijos en un programa basura de la televisión por cable. La rubia soltó un gruñido molesto, como si aquello que veía fuera tan importante…

Unos veinte minutos después la mesa estaba puesta, los comensales sentados en sus correspondientes sillas, sus manos unidas mientras Russel y Judy dedicaba una pequeña oración en voz alta. Quinn miró a Rachel pero la morena mantenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera pudo llamar su atención con un ligero toque en el brazo, como siempre hacía, porque aquella vez su novia había decidido sentarse lo más lejos posible. Si a alguien le había extrañado esta nueva distribución en la mesa, no dijo nada. Y comenzaron a cenar sin más.

- Dentro de nada podré irme de vacaciones cuando quiera porque Brittany podrá hacerse cargo de todo- decía Russel con orgullo revolviendo el pelo de su primogénita.

Ese había sido su sueño, que Brittany y Quinn pudieran hacerse cargo del taller mecánico que él había levantado con sus propias manos y había tenido suerte porque a Brittany le encantaban los coches y hacía unos cuantos meses que había empezado a trabajar con él. A Quinn no le atraía especialmente el ensuciarse las manos revolviendo el interior de los vehículos pero desde pequeña, le había gustado ir con su papá al taller y ya se había hecho a la idea de que probablemente terminaría encargándose de la parte administrativa de la empresa. Brittany para eso era un cero a la izquierda, muy, muy a la izquierda.

- Quinn, Rachel…estáis muy calladas- observó de pronto Shelby- ¿Va todo bien?- se interesó.

- Si, bien- contestó vagamente la morena revolviendo su comida con el tenedor. Quinn le miró, si su novia quería que la gente no sospechara que mentía, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo.

- ¿Tenéis problemas con el proyecto de biología?- intervino Leroy.

- Si…¿que pasa? ¿Tenéis que abrir una rana y les da asco tocarla?- se burló Brittany de ambas. Vivía para eso, para burlarse de ellas hasta la muerte.

- ¿Por qué iba a darme asco tocar una rana? Te toco a ti ¿no?- insinuó Quinn mirándole y Brittany le sacó la lengua como la chica madura de dieciocho años que era- Todo va bien- aseguró después la rubia centrándose de nuevo en su cena.

- Mejor que sea así porque Quinn, he hablado con mi compañera de trabajo y su sobrino está deseando conocerte- indicó Judy y continuó hablando de aquel muchacho con Shelby. Que si era muy educado, que si era un estudiante modelo…y entonces Shelby preguntó si tenía un hermano para Rachel…ugh.

Quinn desvió su vista a la morena y, como sospechaba, tenía su mandíbula tensa. Nada más oír hablar de su cita del día siguiente y se ponía en modo "loca", y en cierta forma le gustaba que pareciera estar celosa por una estúpida salida al cine con un desconocido al que, con toda seguridad, no iba a volver a ver jamás de los jamases, ella también hubiera estado muy celosa, esa era la verdad.

- Quinn, pasará a recogerte a las siete y media- habló Judy de nuevo con su hija- Es muy guapo, seguro que va a encantarte porque…

- No.

Uhhhhh. Rachel. Rachel había dicho ese "no" tan rotundo tras dejar caer el tenedor en su plato y la mesa se había quedado en completo y absoluto silencio.

Quinn nunca había escuchado un silencio más intenso en los días de su vida…si es que el silencio se puede escuchar…daba lo mismo, el caso era que podría haberse oído el vuelo de una mosca de haber habido moscas en la casa, pero en la residencia Fabray no había cabida para insectos voladores de modo que solo quedaba el silencio. El silencio y las miradas de todos clavadas en Rachel que estudiaba su plato como si en él se encontraran las respuestas a las grandes preguntas de la humanidad.

- Rachel cariño…- habló Shelby.

- No va a encantarle y no va a salir con él- dijo la morena con voz firme.

Quinn decidió entonces dejar de introducir líquidos o sólidos en su garganta, si, sería lo mejor y deseó que el resto de la mesa hiciera lo mismo para evitar atragantamientos innecesarios. De momento todos volvían a estar en silencio y se miraban unos a otros sin saber que sacar en claro de las palabras de Rachel. Era una situación rara, muy rara.

- Quinn…¿no quieres salir con él?- se decidió a preguntar Russel y la rubia abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Rachel atacó de nuevo. Wow…la morena estaba imparable aquella noche.

- No, no quiere salir con él- habló por su novia- No puede salir con él.

Judy miraba a Shelby y Shelby miraba a Judy mientras Leroy miraba a Russel y Russel miraba a Leroy . A Brittany no le miraba nadie. Al final todos acabaron posando su vista en Rachel. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

- ¡Que tontería! ¿Por qué no iba a poder Quinn salir con Blaine?- inquirió Judy- El chico esta encantado con la idea y es un buen muchacho.

- A mi me parece una idea estupenda que Quinn salga con él si es tan buen muchacho- dio su opinión Shelby encogiéndose de hombros- Leroy…¿no te parece buena idea que Quinn salga con él si es tan buen muchacho?- consultó a su marido. Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder Russel alegaba que a lo mejor a Quinn no le apetecía salir con aquel chico y Judy exclamaba que como no iba a querer salir con él si era tan buen muchacho y Shelby decía que si Quinn no quería salir con él entonces podría hacerlo Rachel y Leroy señalaba que a lo mejor a Rachel tampoco le apetecía salir con él y al final todo se resumía en porque nadie iba a querer salir con él si era tan buen muchacho. ¿Por qué razón Quinn no iba a querer salir con él si era tan buen muchacho? ¿Qué problema había con que Quinn saliera con él si era tan buen muchacho? ¡¿Por qué no podía Quinn salir con él si era tan buen muchacho?!

- ¡Por que le quiero!- exclamó por fin Rachel con unos decibelios increíbles para alguien de su tamaño.

Y si el silencio de antes había parecido intenso, habría que inventar otra palabra para describir el que siguió a aquella confesión. Oh, Cristo, Bendito. De nuevo comenzó el intercambio de miradas entre los adultos. De nuevo nadie miró a Brittany. De nuevo todas las miradas se centraban en Rachel.

- ¿Quieres a Blaine, cariño? Si ni siquiera le conoces…-habló Shelby con voz suave al ver lo afectada que parecía estar su única hija.

Al principio no contestó, la morena miró a Quinn sin decir una palabra y se encontró con los ojos avellana de su novia clavados en ella. Respiró hondo una sola vez.

- No. A Quinn. Quiero a Quinn- dijo con voz clara y perfectamente audible por todos los allí reunidos.

Varios tenedores cayeron sobre los platos, Brittany se atragantó con el trozo de pollo que acababa de tragar y a nadie le importó. Seis pares de ojos clavados en Rachel, Rachel solo le devolvía la mirada a Quinn. Y nadie hablaba. Nadie hablaba. ¡Alguien tenía que decir algo ya!

- Joder…-aportó Brittany una vez que hubo burlado a la muerte consiguiendo expulsar el trozo de pollo. No era una observación muy inteligente, pero era Brittany, nadie esperaba que lo fuera, y sirvió para que, una vez roto aquel Maldito silencio, todos se pusieran a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quieres a Quinn? ¿Cómo que quieres a Quinn?- exclamaba Shelby mirando a su hija con la palabra "Confusión" escrita en su frente.

- ¡No puedes querer a Quinn es tu mejor amiga por el amor de dios!- gritaba Judy por su parte- ¡Russel di algo!- exigió a su marido pero luego no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque siguió graznando.

Y mientras Judy decía que como demonios iba a querer a Quinn, Shelby indicaba que solo debía estar asustada por la posibilidad de ser desplazada en la vida de su mejor amiga, Leroy señalaba que todos tenían que calmarse un poco y dejar que Rachel se explicara a lo que Judy contestaba que como iba a explicar que quería a Quinn ¡era su mejor amiga por el amor de Dios! Russel le daba la razón a Leory y Shelby se la quitaba a ambos y Judy seguía preguntándose porque nadie quería salir con Blaine si era tan buen muchacho.

- Yo también le quiero a ella-intervino de pronto la rubia incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

Esta vez no se cayeron tenedores al plato porque nadie había vuelto a cogerlos, Brittany no se atragantó con el pollo porque no había osado intentar retomar su cena, pero todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Quinn. A esa confesión no siguió el tradicional silencio. Tras esa confesión el comedor de los Fabray se convirtió en una cacofonía de voces que preguntaban, exclamaban, gritaban y se tapaban las unas a las otras y solo algunas frases, las más afortunadas, podían escucharse por encima del ruido ambiente. "¡No puedes quererle, es tu mejor amiga, por el amor de dios!", "Rachel cariño,¿qué habéis estado fumando?", "¿Pero entonces sois lesbianas?, joder…", "Judy, llama a la tía de Blaine y dile que se anula la cita"…

Nadie se fijó en Rachel abandonando la mesa, nadie a excepción de Quinn quien la siguió sin llamar la atención del resto, dejando aquella fiesta de confusión, shock y negación a sus espaldas. La perdió de vista pero no importaba, sabía exactamente donde encontrarla.

Quinn asomó la cabeza a la puerta de la casa del árbol y sonrió al ver a Rachel sentada frente a ella, con su espalda contra la pared. Terminó de colarse dentro y se acercó a su novia, no parecía estar muy contenta y fijaba su vista en el suelo.

- Ey Rach…-le saludó dándole una patadita a su zapatilla para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- inquirió la morena sin levantar sus ojos y sintiendo como Quinn tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Bueno…se lo has dicho- indicó su novia.

- No quiero que salgas con Blaine- dijo Rachel y Quinn soltó una risita.

- No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema…-opinó dejando que su chica buscara refugio en su pecho. Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo estrechándole contra ella- Podías haberme avisado de que ibas a soltarlo así ¿sabes?- le regañó en broma y Rachel sonrió solo un poco.

- No tenía planeado soltarlo así…- admitió y Quinn besó su pelo- Quinn…- le llamó.

- ¿Si?- respondió la rubia acariciando su brazo suavemente.

- ¿Crees que mi madre sabe que fumamos hierba la semana pasada?- preguntó- Ventilamos el garaje muy bien -recordó. Quinn rió al oírle.

- No creo que lo sepa. Además en estos momentos creo que es otro asunto el que ocupa su total atención- suspiró.

- Se han vuelto locos…-señaló Rachel.

- Solo un poco…al menos no han dicho nada de mandarte de vuelta a New York- le vió el lado positivo.

-Aún- matizó la morena.

- No Yul…no van a hacer nada así, solo necesitan tiempo para hacerse a la idea ¿vale?- le tranquilizó Quinn- No quiero que te manden de vuelta allí y vuelvas a coger ese acento tan raro- se burló de ella.

- Cállate, te gusta mi acento- sonrió un poco Rachel alzando la cabeza para mirarle. Quinn aprovechó el momento para besarla suavemente. Le encantaba su acento, no era ingles britanico y no era inglés…era una mezcla rara entre los dos, rara, única y maravillosa.

- Te quiero Rach- le dijo- Todo va a ir bien- añadió acariciando su barbilla con un dedo.

- Sino podemos escaparnos- ofreció una alternativa la morena- Podríamos unirnos al circo, sé que es tu sueño, tu serías maga- señaló.

- Y tu payasa- completó la rubia.

- No, yo sería equilibrista- rebatió.

- ¿Tu puedes ser equilibrista y yo no?- frunció el ceño Quinn fingiendo estar molesta.

Rachel asintió con esa sonrisa que desmontaba a su novia por todos los lados y las dos continuaron bromeando, ajenas a la revolución que seguía teniendo lugar en el interior de la casa.

comenten saben que para un autor los rw son amor :D

lionmanu:if we are wild and free but above all sexy :3


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13: Diecisiete Años

Gracias por los comentarios fueron 30 y me quede muy sorprendida por su apoyo al igual que los favoritos

Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero no servia mi lap y no tenia posibilidad de actualizar agradesco que esten pendiente de mi historia

La adaptacion es de un libro.

Sus familias terminaron por aceptarlo porque…¿qué podían hacer sino? ¿Desheredarlas? ¿Echarlas a la calle? Las querían demasiado como para eso, de modo que no les quedó otro remedio y, después de un tiempo, el que Rachel y ella estuvieran juntas era lo más natural del mundo tanto para los Berry como para los Fabray, incluida brittany. En el instituto tuvieron que aguantar burlas e incluso insultos de algunos de sus compañeros pero intentaron no prestarles mucha atención y al cabo de un tiempo ni siquiera los oían. Ya no eran un secreto y lo único que les quedaba por hacer era vivir felices para siempre, al menos eso pensaba Quinn hasta que dejó de pensarlo, repentinamente devuelta a la realidad por una conversación que escuchó en la cocina de su casa. ¡Ella solo quería un poco de zumo!

Rachel siempre había dicho que quería ser abogada, bueno no siempre, porque al principio quería ser probadora oficial de nuevos sabores de helados y luego había pasado por una etapa en la que su máxima aspiración en la vida era conseguir un trabajo de acomodador en el cine, películas gratis y todas las palomitas que pudiera ingerir sin reventar. Fue alrededor de los trece o los catorce cuando comenzó a hablar de lo de ser abogada y al principio Quinn pensó que se trataba solo de una idea pasajera fruto de la extraña obsesión que había desarrollado por la serie Ally McBeal, pero no, esa vez la morena parecía estar convencida y aún continuaba convencida a los diecisiete.

Ambas habían hablado de ello, hablaban de todo asi que por supuesto que habían hablado de ello, Rachel sería una gran abogada y ella sacaría adelante el negocio familiar junto a Brittany, construirían una casa a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad y sus hijos tendrían una cabaña en un árbol. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle, o al menos Quinn no había pensado en ello, tal vez había decidido obviarlo por el bien de su salud mental.

Zumo. Solo quería zumo y una conversación entre Shelby y Judy había conseguido sacarla de aquel limbo en cuestión de segundos.

Rachel y Quinn a los diecisiete años

Buff…odiaba aquella asignatura, la odiaba mucho. Mucho más que mucho. La odiaba con todo su ser. Si en vez de regodearse en lo mucho que odiaba la Historia americana se hubiese centrado en continuar escribiendo aquel maldito trabajo sobre JFK probablemente lo hubiese terminado hacía un par de horas pero…¡es que la odiaba mucho! Seguro que Rachel ya había terminado el suyo…ella había elegido como tema del trabajo la Guerra de Secesión.

Buff…demasiado larga en su opinión, ¡y había ocurrido hacía mil siglos! ¿A quien le importaba? Kennedy era más interesante, todo lo interesante que puede llegar a ser un trabajo de historia, pero aún así no lo suficiente como para mantener su atención centrada por más de quince minutos seguidos.

¡Céntrate Quinn! Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, llevaba diez páginas, el mínimo era quince…casi había llegado porque, evidentemente, ella se conformaba con el mínimo. El mínimo del profesor era su máximo, había sido así desde que tenía cuatro años y le había ido muy bien, muchas gracias. Naturalmente la última vez que había llamado a Rachel su novia le había dicho que iba por la página veinte y subiendo…agh…nerd.

Cinco páginas más Quinn, cinco páginas más. Pasó un par de hojas de los dos manuales de los que estaba sacando la información y suspiró…pobre Kennedy, muerto en la flor de la vida. Si algún día llegaba a ser presidenta de este país Estado unidense nunca, nunca, jamás, haría apariciones públicas en un descapotable. Nunca.

Se dispuso a retomar sus pulsaciones sobre el teclado cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo…ummm, tenía sed. ¿Sed de que? ¿De agua? Emmm…no, no de agua. ¿De Coca Cola? No, no, tampoco. ¡De zumo! Sed de zumo. Le había prometido a Rachel que no se levantaría de la silla hasta que el trabajo sobre John Fitzgerald Kennedy estuviese terminado pero…¿quien iba a chivarse? Ella no desde luego. Además hacía un rato se había levantado al baño y el universo seguía manteniendo su equilibrio…se arriesgaría.

Abandonó su habitación con destino la cocina y mientras bajaba las escaleras distinguió dos voces, una era de Judy y la otra de Shelby. Uff…pobre Leroy, debía sentirse muy solo en su casa porque Rachel y su madre estaban siempre en la suya. Terminó de descender los escalones abandonando el último de ellos con un pequeño saltito y, al escuchar el nombre de Rachel en boca de Judy se paró en el sitio. ¿Metiche? Un poco.

- Es estupendo que Rachel tenga tan claro lo que quiere hacer Shelby- comentaba su madre.

- Mi hija estudiando Derecho, aún recuerdo cuando Quinn y ella decían que querían unirse al circo- suspiró la otra mujer y Judy soltó una risita.

- Estuvieron dando la tabarra con lo del circo tanto tiempo que al final empecé a creérmelo de verdad- admitió- ¿A elegido Rachel la universidad que quiere ya?- se interesó entonces Judy.

¡JA! El tema tabú, el tema prohibido, el tema que se convertiría en su úlcera sangrante si le daba demasiadas vueltas y por eso no le había dado ninguna aún. Rachel quería ser abogada, para ser abogado hay que estudiar Derecho, para estudiar Derecho hay que escoger y ser admitido en una Universidad que imparta la carrera, en aquella maldita ciudad no había universidades de esta carrera, ni siquiera una. Ni siquiera media. Nada. Rachel tendría que irse a estudiar fuera. De alguna forma Quinn había conseguido frenar aquella cadena lógica en la primera idea: Rachel quería ser abogada. "Rachel quería ser abogada" estaba bien, no le llevaba a pensar en cosas que le impedirían dormir por la noche. Pero Judy y Shelby habían saltado hasta el último eslabón de la cadena así, sin más. Rachel tenía que irse a estudiar fuera.

- Aún no, pero Leroy está empeñado en que haga la carrera en la misma universidad en la que estudio él. Le ha regalado su antiguo jersey y todo- suspiró la mujer.

- Pero…Leroy estudió en…- se sorprendió judy.

- En Oxford, si- completó la madre de Rachel y Quinn sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir muy, muy raro dentro de su pecho. No sabía como se sentía uno segundos antes de sufrir una parada cardio-respiratoria pero puede que fuera así. Era muy probable que fuese así.

- Pero…- titubeó Judy prestando su voz a los pensamientos de su hija.

- Leroy ha hablado con su hermano, vive en Oxford y estaría encantado de acoger a Rachel si al final decidiera cursar allí Derecho- admitió Shelby- No sé porque es tan importante para él…y ya le he dicho que no me hace ninguna gracia tener a mi pequeña viviendo a unos mares de distancia por cuatro años…-reconoció.

¡Claro que no! ¡A ella tampoco le hacía gracia tener a su pequeña viviendo a unos mares de distancia durante cuatro años! ¿Aquel hombre estaba loco o que? Madre mía, doce años cayéndole de maravilla y en un momento Leroy había pasado a estar a la cabeza de su ranking de "los más odiados".

Agh…ya no le apetecía zumo. Se dio media vuelta y ascendió las escaleras con paso pesado, de vuelta a su habitación. Una vez dentro volvió a sentarse frente a su ordenador y miró la pantalla sin verla en realidad. ¿Rachel a Inglaterra? No, no, no. ¿Rachel a Inglaterra por cuatro años? ¿¡Pero que clase de broma era esa!? Porque ella no le veía ni puta gracia…Apenas había soportado aquel verano cuando Leroy y Shelby habían secuestrado a Rachel llevándosela un mes entero a Londres…si vale, eran sus padres así que "técnicamente" no fue "un secuestro" en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, ¡pero lo había sido en el resto de los sentidos! ¿de acuerdo?¡Se habían pasado un mes sin verse! ¡Un mes sin tocarse! Un mes escribiendo en un estúpido diario todo lo que le hubiera gustado poder decirle a la cara. ¿No había sido suficiente tortura para toda una vida? Ella creía que si pero parecía que no y ahora Leroy quería mandarla allí cuatro años... maldito sádico.

Pasó cinco minutos releyendo la última frase que había escrito…

Si, decidido, no iba a poder terminar el trabajo de JFK en aquel momento. Ni en aquel momento ni nunca, hasta que Rachel le dijera que no pensaba hacerle caso al sádico de su padre. Se levantó de la silla y cogió una cazadora de su armario antes de bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

No le hizo falta llamar a la puerta, durante el día solía estar abierta, de modo que entró a la casa de su novia sin más y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Pudo escuchar el sonido de sus dedos sobre el teclado del ordenador antes de terminar de subir las escaleras. Se asomó a la puerta de su cuarto y la vio de espaldas a ella frente a su escritorio, tecleando a una velocidad pasmosa en su portátil.

- Rachel…-le llamó con voz suave. No quería asustarla. Nada, la chica continuó tecleando sin percatarse de su presencia- ¿Rachel?- probó de nuevo la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Ni caso.

Se acercó un poco más y al cambiar su ángulo de visión pudo distinguir el cable de su ipod haciendo puente entre el aparato sobre la mesa y el cuerpo de su novia. Pensó rápido, si se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro era altamente probable que cayera allí fulminada sin tan siquiera llegar a percatarse de que solo era ella. No, descartado. Pensó por unos segundos y al final su vista se posó sobre el móvil que descansaba junto al ipod, dentro del campo de visión de la morena.

Sacó su móvil y buscó el número de Rachel. Pulsó la tecla verde y un par de segundos después la pantalla del móvil de su chica se iluminó al recibir la llamada, esto atrajo la atención de la morena que se quitó los cascos dispuesta a contestar. Quinn colgó entonces.

- Rachel tenemos que hablar- dijo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Joder!- exclamó la morena llevándose las manos al pecho y girándose a toda velocidad en la silla- ¡Quinn! ¡mierda!

En circunstancias normales Quinn se hubiera reído de su reacción, se hubiera reído mucho, pero en aquellos momentos su mente estaba centrada en otros asuntos, y no eran nada graciosos, de modo que se sentó en la cama de la morena y continuó hablando sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a recuperarse del susto.

- Rachel …¿vas a irte a Inglaterra?- le preguntó directamente. No quería alargar más aquella agonía.

La morena le miró en silencio por unos segundos, con un gesto de confusión total. Hacía un momento estaba redactando uno de los episodios más cruentos de la Guerra de Secesión con el último disco de Aerosmith como banda sonora y de repente su novia estaba allí, la guerra había terminado y exigía saber si se marchaba a Inglaterra.

- Eh…¿que?- fue toda la respuesta que pudo elaborar devolviendo la mirada a unos ojos avellana intensamente angustiados.

- He oído a tu madre hablar con mi madre en la cocina. Solo quería zumo Rachel…yo solo quería zumo…-se lamentó- ¿Vas a irte a estudiar Derecho a Oxford?- insistió.

Rachel se levantó de la silla, aquella situación requería un acercamiento por su parte, Quinn parecía realmente disgustada.

- ¿Mi madre le ha dicho a tu madre que voy a estudiar Derecho en Oxford?- quiso poner las cosas en claro la morena.

- ¡Dime si vas a irte o no! Luego puedes preguntarme todos los detalles que quieras- exigió Quinn- ¿Vas a irte a estudiar a Oxford? Si o no, .

- No, claro que no voy a irme a estudiar a Oxford- dio por sentado la morena y Quinn soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras esperaba aquella respuesta. Rachel le acarició la espalda- ¿Pensabas de verdad que iba a irme a Inglaterra cuatro años?- inquirió sorprendida.

- No lo sé Rachel…no lo sé…- suspiró la rubia dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama tremendamente aliviada- Yo solo quería zumo…- volvió a decir y Rachel se tumbó a su lado mirándole con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes porque te pasan estas cosas?- le preguntó. Quinn apartó su vista del techo para centrarla en los ojos de su novia- Por desobedecerme, creía que habíamos quedado en que nada de levantarse de la mesa hasta que hubieras terminado el trabajo de Kennedy- le recordó comenzando a juguetear con los dedos de su mano.

- ¡Tenía sed!- se justificó la rubia volviéndose totalmente hacia ella- Prométeme que no vas a irte a Oxford…- pidió de nuevo.

- Quinn, te lo he dicho, no voy a irme a Oxford. No voy a salir del país ni siquiera del estado- le tranquilizó y la rubia le miró en silencio por unos segundos.

- Tu padre quiere que estudies en Oxford- indicó.

- Si, lo sé. Y cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada quería que fuera un chico, cuando tenía seis años que me apuntara al equipo de fútbol…esta acostumbrado a la decepción. Una más no le matará- se desentendió la chica y Quinn sonrió ligeramente al oírle- Ni siquiera me has dado un beso de "hola", Fabray- indicó entonces frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces antes de atrapar los labios de la morena con los suyos en un beso intenso que se prolongó más de lo que ninguna de las dos había previsto dejándolas sin aire.

- ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así jamás!- le regañó la rubia en cuanto se separaron.

- ¡¿Y tú me hablas de sustos?!- alzó las cejas Rachel. Quinn decidió escaquearse repitiendo el beso y a la morena le pareció buena idea.

Kennedy y la Guerra de Secesión deberían esperar un poco.

Ninguna de las dos supo exactamente cuanto tiempo habían pasado allí comiéndose a besos, pero a juzgar por la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas había sido bastante. En esos momentos ambas seguían sobre la cama, pero frente a frente y sin ningún tipo de contacto.

- Te irás el año que viene…puede que no a Inglaterra, pero te irás- señaló Quinn observando a su chica.

- No pienses en eso aún. Todavía quedan varios meses, casi un año… -le pidió Rachel porque ella estaba tratando de no pensarlo con todas sus fuerzas

Quinn se limitó a besarla de nuevo y esa vez no tenía intenciones de parar hasta que una de las dos muriera por falta de aire o ingesta de líquidos. Tenía que aprovechar y besarla todo lo posible durante aquellos meses que les quedaban. Porque Rachel tenía razón, aún quedaba mucho tiempo ¿no? Casi un año ¿verdad?

Uh…piedrecitas en la ventana. Hacía un rato que Quinn se había metido en la cama, pero no podía dormir y de repente un insistente ruido había desviado su atención de los pensamientos repetitivos sobre Rachel y su **** universidad. Piedrecitas en la ventana, ese era el ruido. Y solo una persona tiraba piedrecitas a su ventana. Era bastante tarde, ¿que hacía Rachel bajo su ventana a aquellas horas?

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se asomó localizando a su novia. Estaba buscando más proyectiles que estrellar contra su cristal.

- Rachel- llamó su atención en voz baja. No quería que sus padres y Brittany la descubrieran allí, probablemente Leroy y Shelby pensaban que estaba felizmente dormida en su cama.

En cuanto la morena levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre Quinn supo que había llorado. Siempre sabía cuando Rachel había llorado aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo. Podía engañar a los demás pero no a ella, llevaba doce años estudiando cada gesto de su cara, viéndola llorar de verdad y de mentira para conseguir salirse con la suya. Era una experta en Rachel Berry y Rachel Berry había llorado.

La morena no dijo nada. No le hacía falta, porque ya habían pasado por aquello antes. Siempre que una de las dos necesitaba hablar con la otra, no importaba lo tarde que fuera, ambas acudían a la cabaña del árbol. O bien Rachel se presentaba en su casa y tiraba piedrecitas a su ventana o Quinn le llamaba por teléfono y en diez minutos la morena se materializaba allí. Llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo así y sus padres no les habían pillado ni una sola vez…y si lo habían hecho no lo habían mencionado al día siguiente.

Quinn se puso un jersey sobre el pijama que vestía, se calzó unas zapatillas y salió de su cuarto lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Cuando rodeó la casa Rachel ya no estaba bajo su ventana así que fue directa a la casa del árbol y trepó escaleras arriba.

- Me he peleado con mi padre- habló Rachel desde su posición en el interior de la cabaña sin darle tiempo siquiera a entrar del todo.

Quinn tomó asiento a su lado y la miró en silencio por unos segundos. Rachel y su padre no se peleaban nunca, su novia era una niñita de papá. Siempre lo había sido.

- ¿Es por lo de Oxford?- preguntó por fin la rubia y su chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba sus manos. Le acarició el pelo sin saber que decirle.

- Le he dicho que no voy a ir. No sé porque es tan importante para él- admitió la morena.

- Estudió allí- aportó Quinn.

- ¡Estudió allí porque el quiso estudiar allí!- exclamó Rachel mirándole. Volvía a haber lágrimas en sus marrones.

- Rachel, nadie va a obligarte a ir a Oxford, lo sabes. Tu padre nunca haría nada así. No tienes que estudiar allí si no quieres- le animó acariciando su espalda.

- Ya lo sé- admitió apartando su vista de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué lloras entonces?- frunció el ceño la rubia acercándose más a ella como si de alguna forma su cercanía pudiera reconfortarla y en el fondo lo hacía.

- Porque…porque ha dicho que si no quiero ir a Oxford es por ti y que soy una tonta porque tenemos solo diecisiete años y que cuando rompamos me arrepentiré de no haber ido…- repitió las palabras de su padre.

- ¿Y por eso lloras? ¿Por qué tu padre ha dicho que vamos a romper?- le preguntó retirándole ligeramente el pelo de la cara.

- Cuando me vaya a la universidad…tu vas a quedarte aquí- señaló la morena claramente disgustada.

- ¿Y que?- inquirió suavemente.

- Que todo va a cambiar- se sorbió la nariz mirando a su chica. ¿Por qué Quinn estaba tan tranquila con todo aquello?

- Va a cambiar si lo cambiamos Rachel- señaló la rubia.

- Pero tendré que irme fuera, tendré que irme cuatro años…-le recordó y al menos ya no lloraba y aunque le dio un poco el hipo Quinn no se rió esta vez.

- No importa. No te quiero porque estés aquí ¿sabes?- le besó la punta de la nariz cuando ella le miró al escucharle- ¿Tu vas a quererme menos porque no vivamos en el mismo sitio?- le preguntó.

- Claro que no- dio por sentado la morena.

- Rach…me encantaría que no tuvieras que irte, si pudiera yo misma construiría una universidad aquí para que no tuvieras que marcharte- admitió Quinn.

- ¿Y no puedes?- le preguntó Rachel esperanzada. La rubia sonrió al oírle y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

Rachel a su vez apoyó su mejilla en la cornilla de su novia y ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

- No quiero tener que estar lejos de ti- dijo por fin la morena en un susurro.

- No vamos a estar lejos Rachel. Tu y yo nunca estaremos lejos, ni aunque al final te vayas a Oxford. Y son solo cuatro años- fue positiva la rubia.

- ¿Solo?- frunció el ceño al oírle.

- Si, llevamos doce juntas a todas horas…nos vendrá bien un descanso- bromeó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de la morena.

- Idiota-fue todo lo que contestó sonriendo ligeramente pero después dejó de hacerlo- ¿Y si te desenamoras de mí?- le preguntó de pronto.

Quinn soltó un bufido incrédulo.

- Como que voy a desenamorarme de ti así como así…-dijo.

- Eso no lo sabes Quinn…- señaló ella.

- Si, si que lo sé- aseguró la aludida- Sé que no podría desenamorarme de ti nunca…lo he intentado ¿sabes?- señaló y Rachel sonrió ligeramente mirándole.

- ¿Lo has intentado?- le siguió el juego.

- Si, cada noche cuando me voy a la cama pienso… "a ver si mañana la quiero menos". Y luego cuando me levantó pienso, "¡maldita sea!", porque siempre te quiero un poco más que la noche anterior- le confesó.

Rachel rió al escucharle. Quinn siempre sabía como hacerle sentir mejor.

- Quinn eres muy cursi- le informó acariciando su mejilla.

- Y cada vez que te veo pienso "maldita sea", y cada vez que me miras pienso "maldita sea"- continuó a pesar de la observación de su chica- Y cada vez que me besas pienso…-Rachel le cortó con sus labios, después de reírse por lo ridículamente cursi que su chica estaba siendo en esos momentos.

- ¡maldita sea!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo tras separarse la una de la otra.

- ¡Tu también eres muy cursi! Y es peor que lo mío porque yo al menos invento mis propias cursilerías- le acusó Quinn- Tú simplemente me las robas y las repites- añadió y Rachel le cayó con otro beso.

- No las robo, las tomo prestadas porque son cursilerías muy buenas. Nadie puede inventar cursilerías tan cursis como las tuyas. Son las cursilerías más cursis del mundo- señaló la morena y a Quinn le gustó ver que ya no estaba tan disgustada como antes.

No dijo nada y se limitó a besarla de nuevo, haciéndose la valiente y fingiendo que el que su chica fuera a pasarse cuatro años lejos no le daba miedo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14: Dieciocho Años

Hola gracias por los comentarios y respecto a si quinn ira a una universidad es no ella se hara cargo del negocio familiar y ese siempre ha sido su sueño y meta en la vida.

Gracias por los comentarios :D .

Cuatro años de universidad. Fue difícil, fue muy difícil el verse tan solo los fines de semana después de trece años pasándose juntas prácticamente cada segundo del día. ¿Por qué su ciudad no tenía universidad de esta carrera? Una pequeña hubiera bastado pero no, Rachel tuvo que irse fuera. Las primeras semanas habían sido las peores, ella apenas podía dormir porque no dejaba de preguntarse que clase de gente estaría conociendo su chica. ¿Y si de repente sus planes de comprarse una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y tener niños y una casa en un árbol ya no eran suficiente para Rachel? ¿Y si decidía que quería salvar el mundo trabajando para una de esas grandes ONG pro-derechos de los animales? ¿Y si decidía que quería destruir el mundo trabajando para una de esas industrias del mal buscando vacíos legales que ampararan el vertido de sustancias letales aquí y allá? ¿Y si decidía que ya no le quería a ella?

Durante semanas había estado acudiendo al taller con ojeras y con litros de café corriendo por sus venas. Comenzó a trabajar con su padre casi al día siguiente de su graduación. Russel tenía mucho interés en que aprendiera cuanto antes los recovecos y la dinámica del negocio. Cuarenta años y ya soñaba con poder jubilarse y ayudar a Judy a cuidar del jardín. Que poco aguante…

Se había pasado los primeros días con el teléfono móvil pegado a la mano, luchando contra el impulso de llamarle a cada segundo. Echaba de menos su voz, echaba de menos sus besos. Lo echaba de menos todo. Y escuchaba a la gente hablar de lo maravillosa que es la vida universitaria, de lo mucho que amplia los horizontes de las personas y de cómo les ayuda a crecer como seres humanos. ¡Ella no quería que Rachel creciera como ser humano! Quería que fuera la misma Rachel que se había ido la que volviese cuatro años después y sabía que era imposible. Las dos iban a cambiar al igual que habían cambiado a lo largo de los años anteriores, pero siempre habían cambiado juntas y a partir de aquel momento cambiarían separadas y era aquello precisamente lo que le asustaba.

Judy lo intentaba pero no ayudaba mucho, no dejaba de decirle cosas como que si estaban hechas la una para la otra todo saldría bien. ¿Y si no estaban hechas la una para la otra que? A ella no le importaba, le quería de todos modos, le daba lo mismo como estuviera hecha.

Después de la que su madre había organizado justo antes de que Rachel se marchara era mucho más que cauta a la hora de seguir sus consejos. ¿Por qué había tenido que escucharla? Rachel siempre decía que no tenía que importarle lo que dijeran u opinara el resto del mundo porque su relación era suya, de las dos, y nadie la conocía mejor que ellas. Judy lo había hecho con buena intención y en el momento a Quinn le había parecido que tenía sentido y que actuar de otro modo sería egoísta por su parte. Después resultó que no tenía ningún sentido y lo único que consiguió fue estropear las cosas.

Rachel y Quinn a los dieciocho años

Papeles, papeles, papeles. Rachel se marchaba. Facturas, pedidos, seguros. Rachel se iba al día siguiente. ¿Ya? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado el momento? Quinn sabía que lo haría, claro que lo sabía, pero a la vez esperaba que no lo hiciera y al final, y después de un año con la cuenta atrás, aún le había pillado por sorpresa.

Suspiró dejando a un lado aquel montón de papeles entremezclados sin ningún orden. Russel Fabray era un desastre y se preguntaba como había podido mantener el negocio a flote durante tantos años. Menos mal que ahora la parte administrativa estaba en sus manos. Solo tenía que centrarse, olvidarse de que su alma gemela se marchaba a ciento ochenta y tres kilómetros de distancia. Ciento ochenta y tres exactamente. Demasiado lejos…sobraban por lo menos ciento ochenta. No, sobraban ciento ochenta y uno. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Los ciento ochenta y tres! ¡Sobraban los ciento ochenta y tres!

¡Otra vez se había saltado una fila de números al pasar aquellas cifras al maldito ordenador! Tiró los papeles a un lado soltando un suspiro frustrado justo en el momento en que Judy Fabray entraba en el pequeño despacho situado sobre el propio taller. Al menos era un sitio tranquilo y podía trabajar sin ver la cara de sapo de Brittany durante las ocho horas. Cuando escuchó la puerta pensó directamente que era ella intentando de nuevo que incluyera sus estúpidos caprichos como "gastos de empresa". ¿No se daba cuenta aquella cabeza hueca de que la empresa era suya y que no ganaba nada con ello?

Buff…y le quedaban años, ¡años!, de trabajar codo con codo junto al eslabón perdido de la evolución.

Al levantar la vista descubrió que en vez de Brittany era Judy y el humor no le mejoró ni un poquito. Últimamente su madre no paraba de preguntarle que si estaba bien, que como llevaba que Rachel fuera a marcharse. ¿Pues cómo lo iba a llevar? Pues fatal, rayando en el suicidio. Lo normal. Para ser una madre, judy no era nada intuitiva…

- Quinn…-suspiró al ver el gesto exasperado en la cara de su hija menor- Sé que Rachel se va mañana pero esos papeles no tienen la culpa, cariño- señaló.

La rubia simplemente le miró sin decir nada. Esperaba que no tuviera en mente quedarse mucho tiempo. No estaba de humor para tratar con seres humanos en aquellos momentos.

- Hola mamá- se obligó a saludar retomando su tarea en espera de que se diera cuenta del muchísimo trabajo que tenía entre manos.

Lejos de captar la indirecta, la mujer tomó asiento en una silla frente al escritorio y dejó su bolso sobre el mismo.

- Vengo de hablar con Shelby- anunció sabiendo que aquello atraería la atención de Quinnn. Lo hizo, la rubia abandonó su escrutinio a los datos de la pantalla del ordenador para clavar sus ojos en ella- Leroy aún está molesto con Rachel por haber rechazado esas otras universidades.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Leroy llevaba enfadado con su chica desde el momento en que le había dicho que no tenía intenciones de estudiar en Oxford. Después de ni siquiera haber intentado entrar en la universidad inglesa, había tenido que ceder y solicitar plaza en otras muchas. Otras universidades que estaban a más de ciento ochenta y tres kilómetros de distancia, a mucho más. Muchos días Rachel le llamaba llorando porque se había peleado con su padre. Al parecer él no entendía que la brillante alumna Rachel Berry se conformara con asistir una universidad sin el renombre de Oxford, y menos entendía que lo hiciera porque no quería estar lejos de ella.

Todas esas veces que Rachel lloraba Quinn había ido a buscarla, escondiéndose las dos del mundo en su casa del árbol y pensando que no había nada de malo en no querer ser una abogada brillante sin el renombre de una universidad, de esas que ganan miles de dólares al mes y que trabajan las veinticuatro horas los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Lo que ella quería era estudiar derecho, simplemente, e incluso había pedido consejo a uno de los socios de la única firma de abogados de la pequeña ciudad, era amiga de Shelby y se habían pasado tardes enteras hablando. Podría hacer las prácticas en esa firma cuando terminara la carrera y algunos de los abogados más veteranos rondaban la edad de jubilación. Leroy no quería oír nada de aquello, según él eran abogados de segunda y Rachel valía para mucho más. No le importaba que Rachel no quisiera ese "mucho más". Solo tenía dieciocho años pero ya sabía que cuando tuviera una familia quería poder pasar tiempo con ella.

- Rachel está muy emocionada con todo eso de empezar la carrera- señaló la mujer y Quinn asintió.

Era cierto y eso le dolía un poco porque ella daría lo que fuera porque se quedara. En las dos últimas semanas la morena había parloteado sin parar sobre todas las asignaturas que iba a cursar y sobre lo genial que iba a ser vivir fuera de casa. Y por un lado Quinn estaba muy contenta por ella, porque iba a hacer lo que quería hacer pero por otro…por otro le dolía que ni siquiera hubiese mencionado que iba a echarle de menos. Sabía que lo haría, pero Rachel no lo había dicho de viva voz ni una sola vez.

- ¿Habéis hablado de cual va a ser vuestra situación?- tanteó la mujer un tanto incómoda por tener que sacar aquel tema, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por Quinn.

- ¿Nuestra situación? Todo va a seguir igual, solamente que ella estará estudiando fuera…- dijo claramente a la defensiva. Era un tema delicado y Judy lo sabía.

- Quinn cariño…Rachel va a ir a un sitio nuevo, sale de casa de sus padres y va a conocer a gente nueva…

- Puede conocer a toda la gente nueva que quiera mamá- puntualizó la rubia comenzando a molestarse al comprender de que iba todo aquello- No vamos a romper porque ella vaya a estudiar fuera cuatro años- clarificó ante todo. Si eso era lo que quería decirle podía ahorrarse las palabras y la saliva.

- No estoy hablando de romper Quinn… pero me preocupáis las dos- confesó la mujer.

- ¿Por qué?- se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo también he tenido dieciocho años y sé que a esa edad uno piensa que lo sabe todo, pero no lo sabes todo cariño, ni tu ni Rachel y hay un montón de cosas ahí fuera que tu puedes querer o que Rachel puede querer y me da miedo que las dejéis pasar por las razones equivocadas…

- Rachel no es una razón equivocada- le informó Quinn tozudamente.

- La aceptaron en New haven- señaló Judy su hija bajó la mirada. Ya lo sabía.

- No quiere ir a New haven- indicó.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó y la chica no quiso contestar porque la respuesta era obvia- ¿Qué pasará cuando le ofrezcan unas prácticas estupendas en un sitio que no sea aquí? ¿O cuando sus compañeros de clase le inviten a ir un fin de semana a cualquier parte?- la rubia no levantó la vista y Judy suspiró- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir con todo esto, cariño? Sé que la quieres, sé que ella te quiere y no pretendo que rompáis la relación, solo…daros un poco de espacio- sugirió.

Espacio. Ella no quería espacio. Aún así las palabras de su madre se quedaron dando vueltas en el interior de su cabeza.

Había quedado en pasar por casa de Rachel aquella tarde. La morena se marchaba al día siguiente, aún quedaban dos días para el comienzo de las clases pero quería estar allí antes para acomodarse y conocer un poco el sitio con anterioridad al inicio del curso. Entró sin más en la casa al encontrar la puerta abierta y saludó a Shelby que se encontraba absorta en un programa de televisión antes de subir al piso superior, a la habitación de Rachel. Al abandonar el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras escuchó música proveniente del cuarto de su chica y al empujar la puerta la descubrió metiendo algunos libros en una caja mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo del último éxito de Madonna. Sonrió ligeramente ante la escena antes de llamarla.

- ¡Q!- exclamó ella por encima de la música tras darse la vuelta a la velocidad de luz al escuchar su nombre- Me has asustado- le regañó acercándose y besándole fugazmente los labios como bienvenida.

- Tu me estás asustando a mi. ¿Madonna?- alzó las cejas.

- ¡Es la radio! No es que tenga el último disco…y no quiero que nadie me lo regale- señaló con un gesto y un tono que convertían "no quiero que nadie me lo regale" en "19.80 $, tienda de discos del centro, tercera estantería, segunda fila empezando por la derecha. Gracias".

Quinn sonrió acariciando su pelo por unos segundos antes de que la morena desapareciera de su vista para comenzar a rebuscar en el armario.

- Emmm…si estás muy ocupada me marcho- se quejó Quinn de la poca atención que le había prestado su chica.

- No seas tonta, estoy buscando un regalo que tengo para ti- desveló la morena sin abandonar su registro.

Quinn se sentó en la cama de su chica dispuesta a esperar, con eso de la mudanza a la universidad Reutov Rachel lo tenía todo bastante desordenado últimamente. Y en menos de lo que había pensado que tardaría, la morena estaba frente a ella con las manos a la espalda y sonriéndole con aquel gesto impaciente de "quiero saber si te gusta antes incluso de habértelo dado". El corazón de la rubia se derretía cada vez, en serio, cada vez. Quinn también sonrió en espera de que su chica desvelara el misterio y segundos después, con un "taaaaaaachaaán" pasado de moda que le hizo reír, Rachel sacó de su espalda un jersey rojo con el logotipo de la Universidad lo plantó frente a sus ojos.

- Dices que a veces tienes frío en el taller y si lo llevas puesto te acordaras de mi todo el día- le dijo tendiéndoselo- Yo tengo otro igual, pedí dos- explicó- ¿Te gusta?

Quinn le miró con una media sonrisa. Le gustaba, cualquier cosa que le diera Rachel iba a gustarle y ambas lo sabían.

- Lo llevaré puesto siempre- aseguró la rubia y Rachel puso cara de disgusto.

- Olerás mal- le dijo antes de volverse hacia su caja a medio llenar. Rió cuando sintió una patadita en el culo a la vez que Quinn le llamaba idiota- Puedes llevarlo puesto los fines de semana que vengas a verme- señaló alegremente mientras revisaba su estantería pensando que otros libros quería llevarse- A lo mejor tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes Quinn…creo que este primer fin de semana no voy a poder venir, así que tendrás que ir tu ¿vale? Y así te podré enseñar mi habitación y el campus y…

Quinn le observó en silencio por unos segundos mientras seguía escuchando todas las cosas que la morena planeaba enseñarle y pensó en su idea original de verse todos los fines de semana con excepción de los cercanos a los exámenes si Rachel los necesitaba para estudiar. Pensó en ello y en las palabras de Judy y llamó la atención de su chica pronunciando su nombre. Rachel dejó de parlotear y le miró interesada.

- ¿Puedes quitar la música? Quiero hablar contigo de algo- le pidió y la morena le obedeció y apagó la radio antes de tomar asiento junto a ella en la cama. Quinn sonaba muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber.

- Hoy mi madre ha venido al taller- explicó la rubia- Ha estado hablando con tu madre antes- añadió.

- Si, lo sé, ha venido esta mañana- afirmó Rachel en espera de que Quinn llegara al meollo de la cuestión.

- Están preocupadas- le dijo y Rachel frunció el ceño.

- ¿Preocupadas?- inquirió sorprendida.

- Por ti y por mi y porque tu te vas a la universidad y yo me quedo aquí- aclaró la rubia.

- ¿Y que les preocupa de eso?- interrogó a la defensiva. Había oído a sus padres hablar de aquello en varias ocasiones pero no les había prestado la menor atención y pensaba que Quinn tampoco. ¿Por qué estaba sacando la rubia aquel tema?

- Les preocupa que intentemos seguir como hasta ahora cuando las cosas van a cambiar tanto- señaló mirándose las manos.

- Tanto. Quinn no van a cambiar tanto, no nos veremos entre semana pero…-comenzó a decir la morena.

- No es solo eso Rach. Vas a la universidad y tendrás compañeros nuevos, experiencias nuevas y…

- ¿Y que?- le cortó su chica y ya no parecía tan alegre como minutos antes.

- Que si tienes que estar pensando a cada segundo en si me toca ir a mi o en si te toca venir a ti o en si me sentará mal que un fin de semana no nos veamos porque quieres quedarte a una fiesta…

- ¿A que viene esto ahora?- le preguntó directamente con gesto serio.

- No quiero que pases de largo por un montón de experiencias que deberías vivir porque te toca venir a verme Rach- señaló la rubia sin enfrentarse a su mirada.

- Estás hablando como nuestros padres…-dijo la morena mirándole a pesar de no encontrar sus ojos.

- A lo mejor tienen razón… un poco de razón cuando…-intentó explicarse la joven pero Rachel no le dejo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Quinn? No tienen razón. No tiene porque cambiar nada. La universidad está a dos horas y tengo coche y tu tienes un taller lleno de coches…¡ y me importan una mierda las fiestas que pueda perderme!- exclamó molesta cuando Quinn ni siquiera levantó su mirada- ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas? Di lo que quieras decir de una vez- le presionó.

- Lo que quiero decir es que queramos o no las cosas van a cambiar Rachel. Queramos o no- repitió.

- ¡Van a cambiar si las cambiamos! Tu lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Y yo no quiero cambiarlas pero a lo mejor tu si…-le acusó la morena- A lo mejor no quieres tener una novia a medias durante cuatro años…

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamó Quinn al escucharla.

- ¿Y que has dicho entonces?- inquirió mirándole.

- Solo que tal vez sería buena idea darnos un poco de espacio- musitó las palabras de Inessa.

- ¡¿Espacio para que?! Yo no quiero espacio. ¿Espacio para que Quinn?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la cama.

- Espacio para que descubras como es estar fuera de casa, para que conozcas a otras personas y hagas las cosas que te apetezca hacer sin tener que estar constantemente preocupada por como me sentará a mí- señaló la rubia. Creía que era lo correcto, estaba preocupándose por ella, pero Rachel parecía estar tomándoselo de un modo muy diferente.

- ¡Deja de hablar de mi y habla por ti! Si tú quieres espacio dilo claro Quinn. Si no quieres estar preocupándote por como me sentará lo que tu quieras hacer mientras estoy fuera al menos no me pongas de disculpa- le pidió y al mirarle la rubia vio que tenía los ojos húmedos y se sintió como una perfecta imbécil- ¿Quieres espacio para poder estar con otras chicas?- le preguntó a media voz después de una pausa mirándole de una forma que hizo que el estómago se le anudara por dos o tres sitios diferentes.

Rachel estaba llorando y era cuestión de tiempo que le diera el ataque de hipo. ¿A eso había sonado lo que había dicho?¿A que quería ver a otras chicas?¡No tenía el más mínimo interés en ver a otras chicas! ¡Menuda mierda de consejos daba Judy Fabray!

- Claro que…- iba a aclarar Quinn.

Y justo en ese momento, ¡justo en ese momento!, Shelby entró en el cuarto tras llamar a la puerta e iba a decir algo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su hija estaba llorando en mitad de la habitación y les miró a una y a otra por unos segundos. Rachel trató de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas de sus mejillas pero era demasiado tarde.

- Vete…-pidió la joven con la voz más firme que pudo conseguir y Quinn miró a Shelby en espera de su retirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que su chica hablaba con ella.

- Rachel…

- Vete- repitió la morena con más énfasis esta vez.

- Quinn…tal vez sea mejor que dejes a Rachel sola hasta que se calme un poco- apoyó Shelby la petición de su hija. No sabía que había sucedido allí pero odiaba ver a su pequeña llorar.

La rubia miró a su chica completamente frustrada porque no podía explicarse con Shelby presionándola para que se fuera. Se levantó de la cama con el jersey que Rachel le había dado en los brazos.

- Rach…voy a volver luego- dijo la rubia- No es lo que piensas, tenemos que hablar…- insistió pero la morena le había dado la espalda y simplemente esperaba que abandonara su cuarto.

Quinn lo hizo, salió de la estancia y de la casa sin decir nada más y maldiciendo mentalmente el momento en que decidió que escuchar los consejos de su madre era una buena idea.

Vale. Había robado un coche. Bueno robado no, lo había cogido prestado del taller sin pedirle permiso a nadie. ¡Era casi de noche! ¿Quién iba a enterarse? Estaría de vuelta en su sitio en unas pocas horas.

¿Qué porque había robado…"cogido prestado" un coche del taller? Porque, después de haberle dado a Rachel un par de horas para que se calmara, había vuelto a la residencia de los Berry dispuesta a aclarar aquel malentendido tan estúpido y se había encontrado con que la morena había decidido irse a Reutov. Ya. ¡Rachel! Incluso le había dejado un recado en boca de Shelby, que se lo había repetido sin saber muy bien que significaba, tras informarle de la marcha anticipada de la morena. "Utiliza todo el espacio que quieras". ¿Era o no era drámatica?

Le había llamado al móvil unas diez veces porque tenía manos libres en el coche pero le había colgado después del primer tono en todos y cada uno de sus intentos de modo que había dado el siguiente paso lógico. "Coger prestado" un coche y recorrer ciento ochenta y tres kilómetros para decirle a la acelerada de su novia que ella tampoco quería espacio y que iría a verla todos y cada uno de los fines de semana de los siguientes cuatro años. ¡Ah! Y que por supuesto que no quería estar con más chicas. ¡Nunca! Y que no quería volver a verla llorar por su culpa jamás. Señor aún tenía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que se acordaba de la expresión de su cara al preguntarle si quería espacio para estar con otras chicas…

Primera y última vez que escuchaba a Judy. Eso seguro.

¡Madre de Jesucristo Bendito Resucitado! Aquello no era un campus. Aquello era más grande que su ciudad entera repetida dos veces. Edificios por todas partes, fuentes, explanadas de césped, más edificios, caminos que llevaban a todos los sitios y a ninguno si no estabas segura de donde te dirigías exactamente. Al menos sabía el nombre de la residencia de Rachel. Preguntaría y estaría allí en un momento.

Un momento, cuarenta y cinco minutos…sinónimos en el fondo.

Una vez dentro preguntó por el número de habitación de su chica tras escucharlo no se molestó en esperar el ascensor y subió los tres tramos de escalera que le separaban de la tercera planta. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta con el cartel de 210 y esperó no haberse equivocado y que fuera Rachel quien abriera.

Gracias a dios lo fue. Aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se notaba que había seguido llorando tras su marcha. Un buen rato. Pareció increíblemente sorprendida de verle allí y por un momento no dijo nada y cuando parecía que por fin iba a hablar Quinn le cortó tomando su cara entre las manos antes de decirle "No", contestando a su última pregunta sin respuesta. La besó suavemente antes de volver a mirarle.

- No Rach. Sabes que no- elaboró un poco más su discurso antes de volver a unir sus labios- Sabes que no- repitió acariciando sus mejillas mientras le miraba directo a aquellos preciosos ojos que no debían volver a llorar nunca más. Rachel evitó sus ojos mirando sus labios con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué has dicho todas esas cosas?- inquirió aún con voz dolida.

Quinn miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo antes de devolver su atención a Rachel.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- probó suerte antes de responder.

- No lo sé. Depende. ¿Por qué has dicho todas esas cosas?- quiso saber mirándole a los ojos esta vez y Quinn había visto a Rachel asustada antes, muchas veces. ¡Habían visto la saga de Freddy Krueger a los diez años! Le había visto asustada pero nunca había visto tanto miedo en sus ojos como veía en esos momentos.

- Porque mi madre vino al taller y me dijo un montón de cosas y te quiero Rach y no quiero que dentro de un tiempo te arrepientas de haber dejado cosas de lado por mi. Y estabas tan contenta porque venías a estudiar aquí que…

- No estaba contenta, pero tu estabas triste por las dos Quinn alguien tenía que intentar ver el lado positivo…-suspiró apartándose de la puerta y dejándole pasar por fin. Cerró tras ella en cuanto ambas estuvieron dentro- Y para poder ver el lado positivo no hacía más que repetirme que íbamos a vernos todos los fines de semana y de repente tú ya no quieres verme ninguno…- señaló con voz rota mirando el suelo.

Quinn se acercó a ella colocando una mano en su mejilla.

- Rach…quiero verte todos los días, quiero verte a todas horas…¿como no voy a querer verte todos los fines de semana?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Has dicho que quieres que veamos a otras chicas- señaló en voz baja. Quinn sonrió al oír su tono molesto.

- No es verdad. No he dicho eso. Jamás diría eso y si me enteró de que has estado viendo a otras chicas las mataré y a ti también- le avisó fingiendo seriedad. Rach sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿En serio?- inquirió jugueteando con los botones de la chaqueta de su chica.

- Os mataré muy lenta y dolorosamente- aseguró y la sonrisa de Rachel era completa tras aquella confesión.

- Yo también te mataré muy lenta y muy dolorosamente si me entero de que has estado viendo a otras chicas- le dijo mirándole más tranquila.

- No esperaba menos- sonrió la rubia retirando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

- Te quiero mucho Quinn- le dijo abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello. La rubia acarició su espalda besando su hombro- Eres una idiota por asustarme así…- añadió.

- Cuando hablé con mi madre pensé que lo que decía tenía sentido- admitió la rubia.

- Nunca les hemos hecho caso a nuestros padres. Le dábamos la verdura a Skippy y mojábamos el cepillo de dientes para que pensaran que nos los habíamos lavado…-le recordó separándose un poco y mirándola y sonrió al verla sonreír a ella, claro que se acordaba- Yo solo quiero estar contigo Quinn y…

La rubia no le dejó seguir porque ocupó sus labios en un largo e intenso beso que le dijo sin necesidad de palabras lo que ella quería oír.

Casi eran las once de la noche cuando Rachel acompañó a su chica al coche. Después de ese beso una cosa había llevado a otra y se habían entretenido un poco más de la cuenta.

Rachel le cogió de la mano al llegar a la altura del coche robado y le miró con cara suplicante de nuevo.

- Rach…tengo que irme y devolver el coche. Mi padre me matará si se entera- insistió acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo. Russel y Judy pensaban que estaba en casa de Marley en aquellos momentos. Un plan perfecto.

- Pero es muy tarde, es de noche…-señaló la morena apretándole más la mano. Quinn solo le besó y Rachel suspiró aceptando su derrota- Llámame en cuanto llegues- le pidió.

- Lo prometo. Será lo primero que haga- le aseguró- A lo mejor te despierto- sonrió a sabiendas de que Rachel no iba a poder conciliar el sueño hasta no saber que había llegado sana y salva a casa.

Se pasaron cerca de un cuarto de hora diciéndose adiós y besándose antes de que la rubia se marchara de verdad.

Y casi se le olvidó llamar a Rachel cuando al llegar con el coche "prestado" al taller de su padre se encontró con un vehículo de policía aparcado justo enfrente. Dos agentes de la ley hablaban con un visiblemente enfadado Russel Fabray en la acera. Oh, oh…iba a ser entretenido de explicar.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15: Diecinueve Años

En los cuatro años en los que Rachel estuvo estudiando fuera ambas viajaron más que en toda su vida. Apenas eran dos horas de coche pero, aún así, cuatro horas de coche cada fin de semana durante cuatro años son muchas horas de coche. No hubiera merecido la pena si esas cuatro horas no hubieran significado el poder pasarse con la otra dos días enteros.

Si era Quinn la que tenía que tenía que ir a Reutov se comía un sándwich o un bocadillo a la salida del trabajo y ponía rumbo a la universidad de su chica sin perder tiempo en nada más. El equipaje que necesitaba lo dejaba preparado en el maletero del coche desde el día anterior. Llegaba allí a media tarde y se comía a besos a Rachel en su habitación hasta que caía la noche, a veces no podían esperar y hacían el amor antes incluso de decirse "hola", otras veces simplemente se besaban, mucho, y dejaban el sexo para más tarde. Que los padres de Rachel le pagaran una habitación individual les ponía las cosas muy fáciles.

Continuaron con la tradición de sus viernes de cine y casi todos los sábados que Quinn estaba en Reutov Rachel la llevaba a algún bar o a alguna fiesta donde la rubia iba conociendo a los nuevos amigos de su chica. Los domingos por la mañana solían pasarlos en la cama hablando hasta que les entraba el hambre y se veían obligadas a salir en busca de comida. Quinn no se marchaba de vuelta a casa hasta que no había anochecido.

Los fines de semana que Rachel volvía a la pequeña ciudad pasaba más o menos lo mismo pero mucho peor porque no tenían una habitación para ellas solas a ciento ochenta y tres kilómetros de Russel, Judy, Leroy y Shelby. Ese fue su problema hasta que, un par de años después, Quinn decidió independizarse de sus progenitores alquilando un piso casi al otro lado de la ciudad. No era muy grande pero era perfecto para ella sola y para ambas los fines de semana, además no iba a ser definitivo. Rachel y ella comprarían una casa, cabaña en el árbol incluida. Mantenían su tradición de los viernes de cine y los sábados daban una vuelta y se ponían al día con algunos de sus amigos de toda la vida. A veces también estaba Sugar. Puaghh…diecinueve años y seguía odiándola como a los cuatro, debería aparecer en el Guiness de los records o algo. Era mucho odio.

La mayor parte del tiempo todo iba bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que podía ir con cada una de ellas viviendo a ciento ochenta y tres kilómetros de la otra. Otras veces no iba tan bien porque sus planes salían mal o porque una de las dos se ponía en plan celoso o simplemente porque no podían pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día juntas como siempre habían hecho.

Rachel y Quinn a los diecinueve años

Cinco años juntas. Llevaban cinco años juntas. En realidad llevaban catorce años juntas. Cinco de ellos como pareja. Su aniversario era aquel sábado y Quinn no podría estar más emocionada y ansiosa ni aún intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Se había pasado la semana entera contando los minutos…¡los segundos!, que faltaban para que llegara el gran día. Era el turno de Rachel, ella había ido a Reutov el fin de semana anterior de modo que ya había planeado una velada perfecta de aniversario en su casa e iba a ser genial. ¡Genial! Y tenía preparada una sorpresa que iba a gustarle a Rachel…seguro.

Llevaba un par de semanas preparándola con la ayuda y colaboración de los padres de ambas. Un sábado de cine especial.

Y allí estaba ella, en la cumbre de la felicidad más absoluta, con sus planes y sus sorpresas y de repente Rachel había llamado para decirle que no podía ir aquel fin de semana porque le habían puesto un examen importante y tenía que terminar un trabajo y no se cuantas tonterías más. ¡Rachel! Era su aniversario. ¡Su quinto aniversario! ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus profesores? ¿Ya no respetaban nada?

La morena se había disculpado, se había disculpado mil veces por haber estropeado su aniversario y Quinn le había asegurado que no pasaba nada, podían celebrarlo el siguiente sábado. Su aniversario de cinco años y una semana. Al menos eso le había dicho a ella, en realidad iba a ir a Reutov. ¡No podía dejar pasar aquella ocasión sin estar al lado de Rachel! No le importaba que su chica estuviera estudiando el fin de semana entero, en vez de ir desde el viernes iría el sábado por la tarde y se marcharía el domingo pronto, pero la noche de su aniversario era sagrada.

Malditos seminarios con principio y sin fin. Tenía que ser justo aquella mañana de sábado. El fin de semana de su aniversario. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, lo tenía planeado desde hacía semanas. Y había tenido que llamar a Quinn para decirle que no podría volver a casa. Por supuesto era mentira, no podía volver a casa el viernes, pero lo tenía todo listo para regresar el sábado por la tarde, en cuanto terminara el seminario. Le daría una sorpresa. Y había visto muchas películas como para saber lo que pasa siempre en esos casos. Chico miente a chica diciéndole que no podrá ir mientras secretamente planea ir igualmente para sorprenderla. Chica finge estar decepcionada pero se muestra comprensiva mientras secretamente planea sorprenderle a él.

Resultado: Los dos separados y con caras de idiotas. Por eso se había inventado que tenía un examen y que tenía que entregar un trabajo importante. Habían quedado en que en esas ocasiones no se verían bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguna de las dos quería que tuviera que repetir un curso y que los cuatro años se convirtieran en cinco. Quinn no osaría a romper esa regla ¿verdad?

- Creía que quedasteis en no verse si Rachel tenía que estudiar- señalaba Brittany sentada sobre la cama de su hermana.

- Y yo creía que habíamos quedado en que no eras bienvenida en mi cuarto- le respondió Quinn guardando todo lo necesario para sorprender a Rachel en una bolsa de viaje.

- En cuanto te vayas seré bienvenido en cualquier rincón de esta casa. Me encanta cuando Leroy y Shelby se llevan a papá y a mamá de fin de semana.

Santana va a venir a eso de las seis y tu cama es más grande que la mía- señaló con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Aghhhhhh! Brittany…será lo ultimo que hagas- le avisó la rubia mirándole con cara de disgusto total.

- ¡Esta cama es gigante! Y está pidiendo sexo a gritos…- indicó la rubia- Hace meses que Rachel no pasa aquí una noche- insinuó.

- La vida sexual de mi cama no es asunto tuyo- señaló terminando de guardar todo lo necesario en la bolsa. La cerró y se la cargó al hombro antes de mirar a su hermana muy seriamente- Morirás Brittany- le avisó al verle acariciar la colcha.

- ¡Cambiaré las sábanas!- exclamó la muchacha mientras la rubia ya salía del cuarto sin dignarse a responderle. La siguió escaleras abajo-

Quinn…cambiaré las sábanas… ¡Me lo debes por todo lo que yo he hecho por ti a lo largo de los años!- le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron en el exterior de la casa.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella soltando una risotada.

- ¿Tengo que dejarte mi cama para que te acuestes con tu novia por todas las veces que me asustaste, metiste bichos en la casa del árbol y secuestraste mis juguetes?- inquirió incrédula.

- ¿Qué hay de esa vez que les cubrí las espaldas a Rachel y a ti cuando se lo estaban montando en tu cuarto y llegaron papá y mamá?- le recordó la chica mientras veía como su hermana acomodaba el equipaje en el asiento trasero del coche.

- ¡Los llamaste tú!- exclamó Quinn volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¡Pequeños detalles Quinn!- se defendió Brittany- ¡Por favor! Mi cama es muy pequeña…- suplicó poniendo pucheros y juntando las manos bajo su barbilla.

- Independízate- le dio la solución metiéndose en el coche sin más.

- ¡Llamaré a Rachel y le diré que vas! Te chafaré la sorpresa Quinn- amenazó pegando su cara y sus manos a la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto- Mi silencio por tu cama- pactó.

UGH. A veces odiaba tener un hermana. ¿A veces? Siempre odiaba tener a Brittany como hermana. Bajó la ventanilla haciendo protestar ala rubia que seguía pegada a ella.

- Cambia las sábanas. No quiero fluidos de ningún tipo en ningún lugar de mi cuarto. ¿Entendido?

La cara de Brittany se iluminó como un árbol de navidad al oírla y le enseñó los dos pulgares aceptando sus normas.

- En mi nombre y en el de Santana te doy las gracias. Sobre todo en el de Santana- sonrió con gesto pervertido. Puff…- Conduce con cuidado. Estoy muy ocupado como para tener que acudir a tu funeral- le dijo alejándose ya del coche.

Que idiota, pero sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por ella. Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a Reutov. Rachel iba a sorprenderse, iba a sorprenderse de verdad.

Iba tan ensimismada repasando mentalmente las cosas que había planeado para aquella noche que no se fijó en el coche de su chica cuando ambos se cruzaron a mitad de camino.

Acababan de salir del seminario y Rachel ya estaba entrando a su habitación dispuesta a recolectar la bolsa que había preparado la noche anterior. Había hablado con Quinn aquella mañana antes de entrar a la clase y su chica parecía un poco alicaída porque no iban a verse en su aniversario. Iba a sorprenderse. Además, sus padres le habían dicho que no iban a estar en casa aquel fin de semana, ni ellos ni los Fabray. Mmmm…eso significaba dos casas para ellas solas. O una en el caso de que la retrasada de Brittany se pidiera la suya para ella y para Santana.

Con una de las casas tenían más que suficiente. Con una de las habitaciones de una de las casas tendrían más que suficiente.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se despidió de un par de amigas antes de bajar a recepción, dejar la llave y salir del edificio rumbo a su coche y a su chica.

Y cuando llevaba una hora de viaje y justo cuando estaba cambiando el disco que llevaba escuchando durante semanas por el nuevo de Madonna, un coche sospechosamente similar al de Quinn pasó a toda velocidad por el carril contrario. Desgraciadamente Rachel no lo vio.

En cuanto llegó Quinn dejó el coche aparcado en el lugar donde solia hacerlo y cogió sus cosas del asiento trasero del vehículo antes de salir casi corriendo hacia la residencia de su chica. Era su aniversario y ya habían perdido bastantes horas de estar juntas estando separadas.

No tardó nada en plantarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de su chica. Sonrió con anticipación antes de golpear la madera con sus nudillos y esperó.

Y siguió esperando y esperó un poco más. Volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza. Nada. Rachel no estaba en su cuarto. Ummm…se suponía que no podía ir ese fin de semana a casa porque estaba muy, muy ocupada con estudios y trabajos…¿Dónde se habría metido? Probablemente en la biblioteca.

Rachel siempre decía que le agobiaba estar mucho tiempo estudiando en el mismo sitio así que lo más probable era que hubiera ido a estudiar a la biblioteca. Y allí se dirigió, bolsa al hombro incluida.

La recorrió hacia arriba y la recorrió hacia abajo y ni rastro de Rachel por ningún lado. Ummmm…tenía que estudiar y que hacer un trabajo y no estaba en la biblioteca y no estaba en su habitación…sospechoso. Bueno…tal vez había salido a despejarse unos minutos ¿verdad? Podía ser.

Regresó frente a la puerta de la habitación de la morena y tocó un par de veces, solo por si acaso había vuelto en ese corto lapso de tiempo. No hubo suerte y decidió sentarse en el suelo y esperar. Rachel no podía tardar mucho en aparecer, era una chica muy, muy responsable.

Rachel paró su coche frente a la casa de los Fabray con una sonrisa de anticipación en su cara y un corazón realmente acelerado en su pecho. Aún se aceleraba cuando estaba a punto de ver y comerse a besos a Quinn. Rió para sus adentros al recordar como le había prometido a su novia que jamás, JAMÁS, iba a besar a nadie porque era asqueroso. Y a ella la besaría a todas horas. Y no era nada, nada, pero nada, asqueroso.

Bajó del coche sin recoger las cosas del asiento trasero porque el vehículo de Brittany estaba aparcado en la calle, señal de que deberían irse a su casa.

Recorrió con paso ligero la distancia que le separaba de la puerta principal y llamó al timbre impaciente por verla de una vez.

Pasos en el interior de la casa. Cada vez más cerca. Estaba lista y preparada para besarle antes incluso de dejarle decir hola. Desgraciadamente fue Brittany quien abrió la puerta. Y a Brittany si que no le besaría. JAMÁS. Puaghh…

Y de repente el rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa increíblemente grande. Casi se le salía de la cara de lo enorme que era. Le miró con aquel gesto extremadamente divertido por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, así sin más. Rachel frunció el ceño, desorientada y molesta. Acababa de conducir durante dos horas para ver a Quinn no a aquel experimento abortado de ser humano.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso idiota?- preguntó cada vez más molesta.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Quinn?- consiguió decir Britany calmándose.

- No, vengo a confesarte mi amor eterno…-ironizó- ¡Claro que vengo a ver a Quinn! Es nuestro aniversario cabeza hueca- le informó.

- ¡Oh! ¿Es vuestro aniversario?- se llevó las manos al pecho el chico, fingiendo estar sorprendido tan exageradamente que quedaba claro que no lo estaba. Rachel suspiró resignada. Eran ya muchos años tratando con aquel espécimen

- A lo mejor es por eso por lo que Quinn ha ido a Reutov hace como dos horas- dejó caer la rubia y Rachel abrió mucho, mucho, los ojos al procesar aquella información lo que hizo que Brittany solo riera más.

- ¡¿Quinn está en Reutov?!- exclamó la morena completamente descolocada- Pero…¡le dije que tenía que estudiar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir de todas formas?- protestó mirando a Brittany como si realmente pensase que él tenía la respuesta.

- Emmm…no lo sé. Querría sorprenderte- supuso- Y ahora, si me disculpas, Santana me espera arriba- señaló- ¡Feliz Aniversario!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Antes de que Rachel se diera media vuelta, escuchó ala rubia reír mientras subía por las escaleras. Buff…

Extraño…allí no volvía nadie y ella se aburría de esperar. Analizó la situación detenidamente. Rachel le había mentido, le había dicho que iba a pasarse el fin de semana estudiando y no era verdad. No era nada verdad. Ni un poquito. Podría haber sospechado que estaba con otra, podría haber pensado que era esa la razón por la que le había mentido…podría, si no fuera Rachel, si ella no fuera Quinn. Si no llevaran siendo Rachel y Quinn desde que tenían cinco años.

La idiota de su novia le había mentido para regresar a casa y sorprenderla. Se apostaría el cuello, se apostaría dos cuellos si los tuviera, incluso tres. Joder Rachel…

Y de repente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su cazadora, era el tono que le había asignado a su chica. Suspiró antes de contestar. Ya sabía que era lo que iba a decirle. Seguro.

- ¡Quinn! ¡¿Eres idiota?!- fueron las dulces palabras con las que le saludó su dulcísima novia.

- No. ¡Tu eres idiota! ¡Dijiste que ibas a quedarte estudiando todo el fin de semana!- exclamó.

- Si. Y creo recordar que quedamos en que en esos casos tu no vendrías- le informó la morena.

- Y yo creo recordar que es nuestro aniversario. Perdóname por querer pasar la noche de nuestro quinto aniversario contigo- le dijo molesta.

- ¡Yo también quería pasar la noche de nuestro quinto aniversario contigo! ¡Por eso he venido hasta tu casa!- le contestó también molesta y dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio- Quería sorprenderte…-añadió con voz triste. Oh, oh…esa vocecilla no presagiaba nada bueno. Presagiaba lágrimas e hipo-

Quería darte una sorpresa…-dijo con más tristeza aún.

- Rachel…es una sorpresa muy bonita…pero yo quería darte la misma a ti- suspiró la rubia.

- Porque eres idiota…-le dijo la morena muy, muy disgustada y Quinn decidió dejárselo pasar porque no quería que su novia se echara a llorar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- inquirió la rubia con voz suave.

- No lo sé…-se sorbió la nariz la morena.

- Rach…no llores- le pidió Quinn.

- No estoy lloran…llorando- mintió la aludida pero el ataque de hipo le desenmascaró ante su novia.

- Escúchame…tu vete a tu casa y espérame allí ¿de acuerdo? Si salgo ahora aún podemos estar juntas esta noche. Llegaré sobre las nueve- le animó.

Rachel se secó un par de lágrimas y volvió a sorberse la nariz antes de aceptar la propuesta de la rubia. Menuda **** de sorpresa de aniversario. Menuda **** de aniversario. Le pidió que condujera con cuidado antes de hacerle caso y dirigirse a su casa vacía dispuesta a esperar.

Llegó a las nueve menos cuarto y nada más llamar a la puerta Rachel abrió y se colgó de su cuello sin mediar palabra. Después le dijo "Te quiero" y "Siento haberte llamado idiota". Ella le contestó "Yo también te quiero" antes de tomar su cara entre las manos y besarle suavemente, luego las dos dijeron "Feliz aniversario" a la vez y Rachel le dejo pasar al interior de la casa.

Había preparado la mesa del salón con velas y Quinnt uvo que sonreír al verlo. Rachel nunca había sido muy buena cocinando y por eso no le sorprendió que la cena fuera de un restaurante que servía a domicilio. Ni le sorprendió ni le importó. Cenaron burlándose la una de la otra por lo tontas que habían sido aquel día y después recogieron la mesa antes de sentarse en el sofá del salón. Cada una con un paquete envuelto. Era su aniversario, por supuesto que se habían comprado regalos. Habían pactado que no fueran muy caros e incluso habían puesto un tope en la cantidad del dinero que podían invertir en ellos. No habían encendido la luz y habían trasladado las velas colocándolas sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

- ¿Te lo puedo dar yo primero?- le pidió la morena. Señor, estaba adorable a la luz de las velas. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? De modo que asintió y sonrió al verla tendiéndole el paquete con aquel gesto en su cara. Siempre era el mismo. Aquel que puso el primer día que se conocieron al darle el dibujo tan feo de ellas dos frente a su casa. Vivía por aquel gesto, vivía por cada uno de los gestos de Rachel- Espero que te guste- dijo cuando Quinn se lo quitó de las manos. La rubia le besó suavemente haciéndole sonreír- Ábrelo- le instó su chica impaciente rompiendo el beso.

Quinn le obedeció y sonrió al ver un ipod nuevo. Llevaba tiempo quejándose de que Brittany le había roto el suyo. Rachel le miró expectante, quería saber si le había gustado.

- Gracias Rachel- sonrió la rubia.

- ¿Es el que querías?- preguntó su chica.

- Es el que quería- confirmó Quinn admirando su nuevo dispositivo.

- Vale- sonrió feliz de haber acertado- Ahora mi regalo- exigió haciéndose con el paquete que había sobre la mesita.

- ¡Ey!…-rió la rubia ante su impaciencia. No sirvió de nada. Rachel ya rompía el papel por tres sitios diferentes. Sonrió cuando vio como la cara de la morena se iluminaba al ver aquel colgante de plata y leer la inscripción. Solo eran sus nombres, la fecha exacta del día en que se conocieron, un guión y el símbolo de" infinito".

- Es muy bonito…-admitió la morena mirando a su chica- Es más romántico que mi ipod…-admitió dejando que Quinn le colocara la cadena alrededor del cuello.

- Soy más romántica que tú- bromeó la rubia plantándole un beso en la punta de la nariz- Me encanta tu regalo Rachel- le tranquilizó y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena no le escuchaba y observaba de nuevo la inscripción de su colgante. Su cara estaba iluminada, en serio que si- ¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó y Rachel devolvió su atención a ella.

- ¿Cómo si fuera hoy nuestro viernes de cine?- inquirió.

- Más o menos, pero esta no da miedo- señaló la rubia.

Se levantó del sofá cuando Rachel aceptó la propuesta e introdujo un dvd que sacó de una misteriosa funda negra. La morena se acomodó en el sofá presa de la curiosidad. Enseguida Quinn estuvo a su lado y ambas se acurrucaron bajo la manta, muy juntas. Como cuando eran niñas pero mucho, mucho más juntas. Quinn sonrió satisfecha al escuchar a Rachel soltar una exclamación enternecida al ver las imágenes que aparecieron en la pantalla y luego echarse a reír.

Eran ellas. De pequeñas. A los seis años, correteando en bañador por una playa la primera vez que sus padres les habían llevado de vacaciones juntas. La pequeña morena huía riendo mientras Quinn le perseguía con un cubo lleno de agua. Buenos tiempos.

- Eras muy mala conmigo- sonrió Rachel besando la mejilla de la rubia.

- No, era una niña…era mi modo de decirte "Te quiero", eso y tirarte de las coletas- bromeó la aludida.

- Te quiero- le dijo entonces la morena.

- Y yo a ti Rach- sonrió su chica.

Y se quedaron allí, haciéndose arrumacos bajo la manta, mientras se veían en la pantalla y reían ante los videos que Quinn había recopilado. Y al final su quinto aniversario no fue tan malo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: Veinte Años

Fue durante el segundo año que su chica pasó en la universidad cuando lo decidió. Ella llevaba más de año y medio trabajando en el taller familiar y podía permitírselo y era hora de permitírselo. Estaba cansada de responder a las preguntas de la cotilla de su madre, de tener que pelearse por el mando de la televisión cada vez que quería ver algo y, sobre todas las cosas, estaba cansada de Brittany en su conjunto. Quería un sitio suyo, quería independencia e intimidad para ella y para Rachel.

Planeaba sorprender a su chica, sería como tener una casa del árbol pero a lo grande y una en la que Brittany y sus amigotes no pudieran entrar a soltar lombrices. Seguro que a la morena le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera su propio piso, siempre protestaba porque no tenían un lugar en el que poder estar a solas los fines de semana que ella iba de visita y nunca lo habían tenido en aquella ciudad y se las habían arreglado más o menos bien… aprovechando los momentos en los que una de sus casas estaba vacía y los asientos traseros de sus coches, pero tras un año de tener un lugar para ellas solas en Reutov ambas echaban de menos algo parecido en su propia ciudad. Y ella, Quinn Fabray, estaba a punto de solucionar el problema.

Y se pasó semanas visitando pisos, posibles candidatos. Le costó un mundo que no se le escapara nada delante de Rachel cuando estaban juntas pero al final consiguió mantenerlo como un secreto hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. La morena volvía a casa por un par de semanas y ella había encontrado el lugar perfecto. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando y para cuando Rachel llegó un par de días antes del de Navidad, era suyo si lo quería. La agente inmobiliario era amiga de Judy y de Russel de modo que le había dejado las llaves para que pudiera enseñárselo a Rachel. Era muy importante que a la morena le gustara también, después de todo esperaba que pasara mucho, mucho tiempo allí con ella.

Aquellas Navidades fueron especiales, sonaron como el inicio de una nueva etapa de la vida de ambas.

Rachel y Quinn a los veinte años

Iba a volverse loca. ¡Loca! Iba a matar a alguien, iba a matar a su propia madre como no dejara de reproducir "Jingle Bells" en la cadena de música del salón por si alguien no se había enterado de que era Navidad. Había perdido la cuenta pero creía que era la vigésima vez que aquel villancico resonaba por la casa de los Fabray.

Si vale, estaba un poco de mal humor. ¿Por qué? Pues porque era la mañana de Navidad y no había podido ver a su novia, ni darle su regalo aún. Rachel se levantaba en casa de los Berry y ella en casa de los Fabray. Y era muy triste levantarse la mañana de Navidad en casa de los Fabray porque, ella y Brittany ya eran mayores, pero Judy seguía insistiendo en fingir que realmente Papa Noel bajaba por la chimenea y que era él quien le había regalado aquel jersey tan horrorosamente feo. Russel evidentemente le seguía el juego y al final todos acababan de rodillas bajo el árbol decorado abriendo sus regalos y escuchando a Judy preguntar con cada uno de ellos como Papa Noel habría sabido que era exactamente aquello lo que querían. En el fondo era entrañable de un modo algo extraño.

Lo único que le animaba un poco era que los Fabray irían a comer a su casa, siempre comían juntos el día de Navidad. Sus padres, Brittany y su abuela y los padres y los abuelos paternos de Rachel, los únicos que le quedaban. Solían volar desde Londres para pasar las Navidades allí. Asi que la llegada del clan Berry era inminente y ella se preguntaba que le habría comprado Rachel en aquella ocasión. Comenzaba a ser difícil hacerse regalos porque eran ya seis años de aniversarios, cumpleaños y Navidades…se le agotaban las ideas. Aunque fuera cual fuera su regalo a Rachel siempre le hacía la misma ilusión. Era una de las cualidades más adorables de su novia, la facilidad que tenía para ilusionarse con cualquier pequeña cosa.

Percibió el sonido del timbre y escuchó los animados saludos que estaban siendo intercambiados abajo mezclados con los "Feliz Navidad, jo, jo, jo" que Brittany no dejaba de repetir desde que se había levantado aquella mañana. A veces su hermano era un poco ridículo.

Pasos apresurados por las escaleras. Esa era Rachel, seguro. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin una llamada de aviso y Quinn quiso protestar por la mala educación de su chica pero al verla con un gorro de Papa Noel en la cabeza y con aquella sonrisa en su preciosa cara cambió de parecer y se limitó a reírse de ella. Rachel cerró la puerta y le miró sin perder su gesto alegre.

- Ey Santa, ¿Cómo van las cosas por el Polo Norte?- saludó la rubia.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó Rachel abalanzándose sobre ella haciéndoles caer a ambas sobre la cama- ¡Feliz Navidad Quinn!- repitió tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios. La rubia rió porque la bola blanca del gorro de Rachel le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

- Feliz Navidad a ti también- respondió por fin dándole un golpecito a la bola haciéndola balancearse de un lado a otro.

- ¿Te has portado bien este año?- le preguntó la morena mirándole con lo que intentaba ser un gesto serio.

- Si- asintió su chica mientras continuaba jugando con la bola de su gorro.

- Eso imaginaba porque…me he encontrado con esto bajo el árbol- desveló tendiéndole un pequeño paquete. Quinn sonrió incorporándose en la cama cuando Racel le permitió hacerlo al abandonar su posición sobre ella.

La morena le miró expectante en espera de que abriese su regalo y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Quinn, se había pasado un poquito del presupuesto límite que se habían impuesto aquel año. La rubia notó su nerviosismo y se apresuró en rasgar el papel. Ummm…una cajita de madera.

O aquel era el regalo más raro de todos los tiempos, o el verdadero estaba dentro. Un "Ábrelo ya" exasperado, bastó para que se decidiera a levantar la tapa y…uh, una púa. Una púa para guitarra.

Cuando Quinn levantó la vista localizó a su chica caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Quinn…se que dijimos que no nos pasaríamos del tope…-admitió con aquella voz que anunciaba claramente un "pero lo he hecho igualmente"- Pero llevas mucho tiempo diciendo que te gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra y…

- Rachel...no me has comprado una guitarra ¿verdad que no?- medio preguntó la rubia aún conociendo la respuesta. La morena le miró con una sonrisa traviesa antes de abrir la puerta y alcanzar el paquete gigante que había dejado apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

- Yo no te he comprado nada, te he dicho que me lo he encontrado debajo del árbol- explicó la chica cargando el paquete en forma de guitarra hasta ella- Supongo que Papá Noel también piensa que has sido muy buena este año- se encogió de hombros.

Quinn miró el regalo y a su chica, a su chica y el regalo y abrió la boca para decir algo sin llegar a hacerlo. Rasgó el papel y evidentemente, allí frente a ella había una guitarra. Y ya lo sospechaba de antes, pero ahora era oficial. Rachel se había pasado del presupuesto.

- Rachel…- comenzó a protestar.

- ¿Te gusta?- le cortó la morena con sus ojillos azules brillando.

- Claro que me gusta pero…-no pudo seguir porque su chica le besó entusiasmada porque su regalo había sido un éxito. Cuando se separó de sus labios Quinn puso pucheros- Papa Noel a ti solo te ha traído el ultimo disco de Madonna- suspiró estirándose y sacando el paquetito de debajo de su almohada, se lo tendió con gesto desanimado.

- ¡Ey! ¡Te has cargado la sorpresa!- le regañó la morena sin llegar a estar molesta mientras abría su regalo. Y sonrió mucho, mucho al ver el disco y lo abrazó contra su pecho- Muchas gracias.

Quinn tuvo que sonreír también ante el gesto ilusionado de su chica. No sabía como Rachel lo conseguía, pero con ella cada día era como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y allí estaba, en la verdadera mañana de Navidad, irradiando felicidad por cada poro de su piel porque Papa Noel le había dejado bajo su árbol el último disco de Madonna. Y era una **** de regalo, al menos comparado con el que le había hecho a ella, pero a Rachel parecía darle igual e irradiaba felicidad de todas formas.

Y acababan de terminar de recoger la mesa, tras la copiosa comida de Navidad cuando Quinn se acercó a Rachel tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la salida de la casa.

- ¡Rachel y yo nos vamos!- anunció en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos los allí presentes les escucharan mientras le tendía a la morena su abrigo.

- Quinn…¿adonde vamos?- frunció el ceño.

- Es una sorpresa- sonrió la rubiamientras las dos salían fuera. ¡Buff hacía mucho frío!

- ¿Una sorpresa?- inquirió Rachel colocándose su gorro- Si vamos a enrollarnos a la casa del árbol no es una sorpresa Quinn, lo hacemos todas las Navidades después de comer- le recordó y la rubia le sonrió antes de besar su nariz.

- No vamos a enrollarnos a la casa del árbol- desveló y Rachel puso pucheros.

- ¡Pero es tradición!- protestó- Lo hacemos desde los catorce…no puedes romper seis años de tradición así como así. Nos enrollamos en la casa del árbol y luego vemos "Que bello es vivir" por la noche…-insistió.

Quinn miró su coche y a Rachel por unos segundos. ¡Que demonios! El apartamento seguiría estando allí una hora después.

- Vale, ¿quieres que vayamos a enrollarnos un rato a la casa del árbol?- tanteó la rubia y Rachel le regaló una enorme sonrisa acompañándola con una entusiasta sacudida de su cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera devolverle la sonrisa y tirar de ella hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Hasta su cabaña del árbol.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Quinn consiguió poner fin a su sesión de besuqueo en lo alto de aquel árbol y arrastrar a Rachel hasta su coche. Era hora de sorprenderla de verdad y esperaba que aquello le hiciese incluso más ilusión que su disco de Madonna.

Durante todo el trayecto Rachel no paró de parlotear ni un solo segundo. ¡Ni uno solo! Preguntó: "¿Dónde vamos Quinn?" por lo menos, por lo menos veinte veces y como ella no contestaba se dedicó a hacer diferentes hipótesis. Todas erróneas claro. No era posible que se lo imaginara. ¡Oh señor, estaba muy nerviosa por cual sería la reacción de su chica! Y no sabía porque tenía que ponerse nerviosa…igual porque quería que a Rachel le gustara tanto como a ella.

Apagó el motor del coche frente al bloque de apartamento donde se encontraba el elegido…bueno el pre-elegido, faltaba saber la opinión de Rachel. La más importante.

La morena miró por la ventanilla intrigada. Su chica le había llevado a la otra punta de la ciudad y estaban en una zona residencial. Allí no había nada más que casas. Se volvió hacia Quinn en espera de algún tipo de explicación pero la rubia ya se encontraba abandonando el vehículo. Algo confusa decidió imitarla y salir del coche.

- ¿Esta es la sorpresa?- inquirió mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, Rachel, esta es mi gran sorpresa. Parar el coche y bajarnos a admirar la calle- ironizó la rubia.

- Sería una buena sorpresa, no me lo esperaba para nada- indicó la morena y Quinn le tomó de la mano tirando de ella hasta el portal de uno de los edificios.

- ¿Sabes que siempre te estás quejando de que los fines de semana que vienes no tenemos ningún sitio nuestro donde podamos…ya sabes…hacerlo?- introdujo el tema y Rachel le pegó en el brazo al escucharle.

- No es porque no tengamos donde hacerlo Quinn, es porque no tenemos un sitio sin padres y sin Brittany 's donde poder simplemente estar las dos solas…- explicó jugueteando con la mano de la rubia entre las suyas. La rubia vio esa sonrisilla formarse en sus labios y le animó divertida.

- ¿Y…?- la sonrisa era ahora completa en la cara de su chica que había adoptado un gesto travieso.

- Si, vale…y hacerlo-cedió y dejó que Quinn le besara con cariño. Solo después de que la rubia se separa de sus labios cayó en la cuenta y miró el edificio frente al que se encontraban- ¡Quinn! ¿No has…? ¿Has…?

La rubia rió un poco porque Rachel estaba siendo muy mona en aquel momento pero sobre todo fue una risa nerviosa.

- Aún no he hecho nada definitivo pero…he estado mirando apartamentos y he encontrado uno que me gusta- admitió- No te he dicho nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa pero…necesito saber que a ti también te gusta para decidirlo del todo- añadió.

- ¡Vamos a verlo!- exclamó Rachel aplaudiendo emocionada. Y su chica buscó las llaves dentro del bolso. Si no abría pronto el portal la morena echaría la puerta abajo.

Se sonrieron como idiotas mientras subían en el ascensor y Rachel ya recontaba todo lo que podrían hacer en el nuevo apartamento de la rubia.

No era excesivamente grande, solo una habitación, salón, cocina y baño. Pero la habitación, el salón y el baño eran amplios, los muebles nuevos y la cocina…la cocina…¿a quien querían engañar? Quinn podía quemar hasta el agua. La cocina era la estancia menos importante en su lista de prioridades. Aún así la cocina no estaba mal tampoco.

Rachel llevaba mucho rato inspeccionando la habitación. Había comprobado que la cama era cómoda había abierto el armario dos o tres veces, los cajones de la cómoda otras tantas y ahora miraba las paredes. ¡Las paredes! Quinn necesitaba un veredicto ya.

- ¡Es genial Quinn!- dio su opinión la morena por fin volviéndose hacia ella- Creo que deberías quedarte con él- añadió y sonrió cuando la pelirroja lo hizo primero.

- ¿De verdad que te gusta?- quiso asegurarse mirando a su alrededor.

- De verdad que si- asintió la morena plantándose frente a ella y besándole fugazmente- Te estás haciendo mayor Quinn. Ya tienes piso propio- le dijo- Eso suena a muy maduro- añadió y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono de burla utilizado por su chica.

- Tienes mi misma edad- le recordó.

- Si pero tu tienes piso propio- le picó dejándose besar después- ¿Vas a dejarme venir de vez en cuando?- alzó las cejas como si no conociera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- No seas idiota- sonrió Quinn- Los dos últimos cajones de esa cómoda no son míos- le dijo y Yulia miró los cajones señalados y luego a su chica otra vez- Y pienso comprarte un cepillo de dientes para el baño.

- Tiene que ser de farmacia, mis encías son muy sensibles- apuntó la morena mientras rodeaba el cuello de Lena con sus brazos.

- Será de farmacia- le contentó.

- Y me gusta el color rojo- añadió.

- Un cepillo de dientes rojo y de farmacia- repitió.

Rachel le miró en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿De verdad que vamos a tener un piso para nosotras solas?- inquirió y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle paulatinamente, llenándose de entusiasmo cada milésima de segundo un poquito más.

- De verdad. Será como nuestra cabaña del árbol- sonrió la rubia notando como su corazón latía un poco más deprisa a medida que los ojos de Rachel brillaban más y más. Era uno de esos momentos de inflexión, de cambio, algo que empezaba allí. No era solo un pequeño apartamento.

- ¡Será mejor que la cabaña del árbol Quinn! ¡No tendremos que ir a casa de tus padres cuando nos hagamos pis!- indicó ella haciéndole reír.

Y de repente Rachel saltó sobre Quinn rodeando la cintura de la morena con las piernas y estrechándole el cuello tan fuerte con los brazos que, por unos momentos, a la rubia se le hizo un poco difícil respirar. Y le decía "Te quiero" y "Acuérdate, rojo y de farmacia". Quinn las trasladó a ambas hasta la cama dejándose caer suavemente sobre Rachel en el colchón mientras la morena seguía completamente anexionada a su cuerpo. Miró su cara sonriente unos segundos antes de besarla y de verdad que no había pensado en decir nada así, de verdad que solo quería saber si a Rachel le gustaba el piso. Ni siquiera era suyo aún y tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero mientras le besaba y sentía como la morena aceptaba sus labios devolviéndole el beso de aquella forma tan perfecta, supo que no lo era, no era pronto porque llevaban preparándose para estar juntas toda la vida. Toda entera.

- Vive conmigo- fue todo lo que le salió cuando los labios de ambas se separaron brevemente. La morena le miró acariciando su nuca y con un toque de sorpresa en la cara- Vive conmigo, aquí, quiero tenerte aquí todos los fines de semana, enteros.

Quiero tenerte aquí en vacaciones de Navidad y en verano y cuando termines la universidad y vuelvas…quiero que vuelvas aquí- le dijo mirándole y esta vez no había nervios. Bueno, vale, unos pocos- Vive conmigo Rach- repitió y vio como la morena se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y clavó sus ojos en los azules de su novia en espera de que dijera algo. En espera de que dijera que si.

- Pero…no creo que me quepa todo en dos cajones Quinn- admitió Rachel y sonrió a su chica cuando vio que ella trataba de no hacerlo.

- Quédate con la cómoda entera, quédate con todo el armario, me da lo mismo, pero vive conmigo- le dijo la rubia en espera de un "Si" con todas las letras. Con las dos.

- Pero entonces ¿dónde meterás tu ropa?¿Y como…?- dejó de hablar riendo cuando Quinn le besó con una mezcla de amor infinito e impaciencia.

- ¡maldita sea, Berry! Dime que si- le pidió sonriendo mientras mantenía su frente sobre la de Yulia.

- Sabes que si- cedió por fin la morena casi echando chispitas por los ojos.

- Pero dilo. Dilo bien- le pidió Quinn porque necesitaba oírselo decir para saber que era verdad.

- Si que quiero vivir contigo- le complació su chica. Y las dos sonreían mucho en esos momentos.

- ¿De verdad que si?- inquirió Quinn.

- De verdad, de verdad que si.

Solo siete palabras. LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS.


End file.
